Thoughts Of Yesterday
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: Sequel to One Strange Day. New evil, new adventure, more action, and lots more romance that may save the future of Crystal Tokyo. See note on Chapter 22.
1. A New Struggle

Nakoruru: Hello again, mina-san! And this is the mighty return of me and my co-writer and muse.  
  
Rinka: Hi people.  
  
Blazer: This one better not be as bad as the last one. We did have complaints.  
  
Nakoruru (glaring): And we know whose fault that is. But anyway, this is the sequel to One Strange Day. For anyone who didn't read it, you might want to, or not, that's up to you after all. But thank everyone for returning. I'm going to do my best for this story, as will my muse and co- writer. We have been hard at work thinking up the story, and we now can write it!  
  
Blazer: First of all, we want to address a few topics. We don't know how this story will turn out, but hopefully there won't be another sequel after this. Secondly, we want everyone to understand this takes place after the Sailor Stars series. We don't know how many actually show it, but we haven't so we're kind of going off the assumption that Serena beat Galaxia and everything was okay in the end. Please do not write us to tell us about something that happened that we overlooked, we have only information up to SuperS.  
  
Rinka: Is that it, Blaze?  
  
Blazer: Everything that I can think of at the moment. Do you have anything to add?  
  
Rinka: Yeah actually. I want everyone to know that my Yu Yu information was not as accurate as it was suppose to be and I do apologize. But more than likely, this will not contain so much of the Hakusho information that went into One Strange Day. So stop correcting me, I'm only human!  
  
Nakoruru: While the rest of us have youkai and Faerie blood in us, we shall get this thing started. Hope you enjoy the prologue of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Mars! No!" Serena watched as Super Sailor Mars was struck down by a large beam of energy that exploded from the hand of the young lady with long blue and brown hair. Her violet eyes flickered with satisfaction at her handy work. "Raye! Raye, are you okay?"  
  
Raye looked over at where Serena was. Raye smirked, holding her side in pain. Serena saw that blood was gushing from the wound in Raye's side. "I'm fine, Sailor Moon. It's going to take more than this to kill me."  
  
"I think we should pull back!" yelled Mina from where she was leaning against some building ruins. Her hair was caked with glass and blood as she fought to stay awake. "Where's Amy and Lita?"  
  
"I'm here!" Lita pulled herself and Amy from the wreckage they had been thrust into. Amy was barely conscious as she clung to Lita's arm. Lita could feel blood running into her eyes as she managed to support both herself and Amy as they broke free from the building. She glared up at the young woman in the black armored body suit, and the short split skirt attached to it. Long navy gloves adorned each arm, while her legs were wrapped in dark navy cloths. She wore slippers of some sort on her feet.  
  
On her head was a tiara that seemed to be embedded in her forehead. There were four jewels there, two were the color of blood, while the other two were transparent turquoise gems. On the woman's face were red symbols on each of her cheeks. "Do you surrender Sailor Soldiers? I grow tiresome of having to fight such weaklings."  
  
"We will never give up! We will continue to protect our world no matter how much power you have," shouted Raye. Raising her hand up, she created a large flaming bow. Concentrating her energy, she created an arrow from flames. "I call upon the power of the planet Mars! Help me to destroy my enemy! Mars Flame Arrow Incinerate!"  
  
Raye let go of the arrow that shot at the young lady with the two toned hair. The woman laughed, waving her hand slightly. The arrow dispersed, not shocking Sailor Mars anymore. It had been like that since they had first met this girl. She had single handedly destroyed this entire city with whatever power was coursing through her veins. She definitely was not from the Negaverse.  
  
"Selsus, you are having too much fun. We have a mission, we are suppose to be destroying the Sailor Soldiers and taking over the rest of Crystal Tokyo. Stop playing around with them." A male appeared dressed in formal attire of a diplomat with exception that he wore battle armor over it. The Sailor Soldiers paled with fear for the male. He hardly ever fought, but when he did, he left a wake of devastation in his path.  
  
"Ah, so you've decided to come out for a little action. Fine, shall we finish this then?" questioned the girl.  
  
The male gave the girl a slight nod, looking down directly at Sailor Moon. "Make sure you save Neo Queen Serenity. I don't care about the other ones at all."  
  
"Whatever." The young girl raised her hands up, creating a large force of negative energy that would more than likely kill someone. "It's been fun Sailor Soldiers, but we can not play anymore. It will be a shame though." The young lady threw the ball of energy at the Sailor Soldiers. Serena looked on in horror as the other Sailor Soldiers created a force field around Serena.  
  
"What are you doing? If you use your power to shield me. . ."  
  
"We know. We'll take this chance. You have to survive in order to create a future for the rest of Crystal Tokyo. We know you can do it Serena. We believe in you," Raye said.  
  
"Guys! Don't do this! Guys!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (laughing evilly): Mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Blazer: Do you think you should leave them off like that. That's one evil cliffhanger.  
  
Nakoruru: It's just the prologue, the real story shall happen in the first chapter. I hope to see everyone back. Tell us what do you think and some ideas that you might want to put in for this story. We are taking some requests.  
  
Rinka: Until the next chapter, we will see everyone later. 


	2. Going Back

Nakoruru (looking at reviews): Wow, I have 13 reviews for the first chapter alone! That is wicked cool! I feel like so happy now!  
  
Blazer (smirking): Now you're amazed. I thought you were bitching about the story before hand.  
  
Nakoruru (glaring): You don't know how to keep your mouth shut I see. Let's just get to the thanks before I kill you.  
  
Kayla, thanks for the comment! It took a lot to come up with these characters. You'll find another one soon enough! L. L aka Lady Love, um sorry but they aren't all right, but they will be making appearances again. But yes, the Hakusho gang shall be in this chappie. Please don't be so mad with us. We sorry really!  
  
Senshi's Tenshi, wow, I didn't think that my male villain would have a fan so soon! I thought I would be the only one to like him! ^ ^ But you shall discover my ultimate plan in soon enough, hope you like it. Eo, ha, hope you like this chappie too. It will definitely not have so much mystery. Darkside Of The Moon, thank you thank you so very much for liking the chappie. This one is going to be just as beautiful. *sniff sniff sob*  
  
Zero, you know I don't do these things on purpose I just thought it was perfect to end it there. Storm Demon, that was evil but fun with the cliffie. Glad you found it interesting though! Starkitty, sorry for being evil. You're going to find out now, enjoy and be happy so you don't have to kill me! ChibiChaos, thanks for the encouragement! And the flattery, that will give me a big head for the rest of the day! LOL  
  
Mitsukai, more flattery! Thanks I will continue it as soon as I can! Thank you for your encouragement too! I don't think I can stop this one now! The Masked Mistress, sorry for torturing! Ran out of steam. Um. . .I don't think Keiko and Lita would get along very much, but Keiko might, she is dense anyway. Moon-n-Universe-Goddess, thank you for liking it! Hope you follow along too! Lovestar, thank you for liking both One Strange Day and Thoughts of Yesterday! It makes me happy to know that everyone is so enthusiastic about it! With wonderful people like you all, I don't think I could stop writing this one for a while! Now on to the story everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei jumped up on the building in the Ningen Kai with his sword in his hand. Kurama and Kuwabara were below him running down the street after the demon that had managed to break through the barrier of the Makai and come to the mortal world. Koenma had dispatched Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara since Yusuke was no where to be found. That wasn't unusual for the Spirit Detective these days, so Koenma let it slide.  
  
"Hiei, he's headed up your way!" shouted Kurama from below. Hiei's eyes narrowed, seeing the demon with crab claws take to the building tops. Hiei quickened his pace, catching up to the demon quickly. The crab demon glanced back to find Hiei jumping into the air with his sword raised. The demon froze up, being that it was not as strong as many that had crossed over.  
  
*Hiei, help me!*  
  
"What." When Hiei's attack delayed, the crab demon by the name of Tansan smacked Hiei with one of its crab like hands. Hiei was momentarily knocked to the side, letting Tansan run farther into the city. Hiei cursed to himself, not understanding what had stopped him from attacking. He didn't think he was crazy, but why was he starting to hear Serena's voice now?  
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" The koorime found Kurama standing next to him with a note of concern in his voice. "You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, we better catch Tansan before he can get any further into the city," Hiei replied getting up from where he was kneeling. With a shake of his head, he set off again. Kurama didn't voice it, but he knew there was something bothering Hiei. It was subtle, but from time to time, he could tell that Hiei's mind was distracted. Kurama wondered if it had to do with Serena. Those two had connected on a much deeper level than anyone of them had. "Kurama, are you coming?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama broke from his thoughts in order to catch up with Kuwabara who was chasing Tansan around a corner. The three boys finally caught up with Tansan, only to find that he had been taken care of. Hiei jumped down from the building to stare at Yusuke who was standing over the downed crab demon.  
  
"How far were you chasing this guy? He seemed pretty weak, though fast," Yusuke smirked with one of his grins.  
  
"Only you can appear out of thin air and assess a problem like that," Hiei said with a small joking tone in his voice. "We were chasing him since he escaped through the barrier. That was about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Me and Emi were about to head home when he nearly plowed her down," Yusuke indicated to the three-year-old girl with short brown hair in curls kicking the unconscious demon in the head. "Hey kid, he wakes up and you're on your own." The little girl looked up at him with giant brown eyes and ran over to Yusuke. (I want everyone to note that I'm just going off of my own bases of what happens, and I don't know for sure if he has a girl first, so don't pester me about it.)  
  
"I'm not scared at all, otou-chan!" chimed the little girl. Yusuke smiled down at his daughter. Him and Keiko had gotten married a year after he came back from his great adventure in that other dimension. (On note, he was about 15 in One Strange Day.) It had taken a bit for Keiko to forgive him for his escapades in Lita's dimension, but when she had sat down with him and talked it over yet again, she had forgiven him, making him promise to never do that again. Despite how he had felt for Lita, he didn't want to lose Keiko either. So he had agreed to never again do anything like that. He had even managed to keep what had happened away from Kuwabara, who would have never allowed him to live it down.  
  
"So, Keiko is actually letting her turn out like you?" Hiei inquired with a rose brow that Yusuke swore had humor in it. The little girl looked up at Hiei with a giant grin.  
  
"I'm going to be just like otou-chan when I grow up," Emi said proudly.  
  
"Then we would all have something to fear," Hiei remarked to the girl with a light smile. Despite the fact that he didn't care too much about humans still, Emi was one of the exceptions to the masses. She was exactly like Yusuke in more than one way, and she was so bright that one couldn't help but be fond of her, even someone like Hiei was immune to her charms.  
  
"I think I agree with you, Hiei," laughed Kurama.  
  
"What you two trying to say something?" Yusuke turned an eye on them. Both demons shut up, only smiling at the joke. "Don't you think you should get that guy back to Rei Kai before he wakes up?"  
  
"Yes. We should." Kurama picked up the unconscious demon, dumping him in Kuwabara's arms. "We shall be back soon enough."  
  
"Bye Uncle Kurama and Hiei!" said Emi waving rapidly.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Kuwabara said.  
  
Emi looked at Hiei who smirked at her. The little girl broke out in a grin that was the equivalent of one of Yusuke's smirks. "Bye baka!" She had picked up that word, obviously from Hiei, who thought it was amusing to watch the orange haired oaf get all flustered over the kid's reply to him. Even now, Hiei could feel Kuwabara's eyes on him. Hiei paid no attention to the male. The moment of fun was over; Hiei's mind went back over what had happened to him on the roof of the buildings. Had it been Serena's voice he had actually heard back there? Or had he imagined everything?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei walked into his apartment and cut on the lights. The place was sparsely furnished, but he hardly ever had anyone over. He usually used the space to clear his mind and meditation. Which was exactly what he needed to do now. It had been four years since Hiei had left Serena to go back to his own dimension. Since that time, a lot had happened. Not just Yusuke marrying Keiko and them having Emi, but Hiei moving into the Ningen Kai, and recently Kuwabara's engagement to Yukina.  
  
Hiei still had yet to tell her that he was her elder brother. Since her and Kuwabara's engagement, the idea of telling Yukina became much more than just a notion. Something in him wanted to tell her everything. More so when he thought about what Serena had said to him about it. Maybe she did deserve to know. And he would love to see the look on that baka's face when he told her. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he hadn't told her. He knew how Kuwabara felt for Yukina, and Hiei did not agree with the matching. That baka was the last person he wanted marrying his sister. But despite this, Hiei knew from many battles that they fought side by side, that Kuwabara would never mistreat his sister.  
  
"What am I thinking? He's an idiot. I feel sorry for the children. I hope they all turn out looking like Yukina, it would be too much to bare having something looking like him running around." Hiei stopped what he was doing for a moment to laugh at the thought. Shaking his head of the thought, he went to put up his sword.  
  
*Hiei, please help me!* Hiei felt an overpowering wave of sickness overcome him. When he came to, he found himself sprawled on the floor of his apartment. Sitting up, Hiei held his head, feeling as if he was drained of all his energy. He was only aware of the other presence after he looked up. A woman with long silver-blond hair done in Serena's style looked at him pleadingly. Her light blue eyes were full of tears. This woman wore a crown in her hair and dressed in a long white dress that had no sleeves or collar. Sprouting from her back was a pair of angelic wings.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Hiei. The woman didn't say anything say anything. She turned away from Hiei. "Wait, don't go!" But the woman disappeared before him. The only thing that remained for a few seconds were glowing feathers from the wings on her back. Hiei reached out for one, only to have it disperse into sparkles of light. What was really going on? Hiei stood up, thinking about the woman that had appeared to him, and the overwhelming feeling of pain that coursed through him before he blanked out. The male's eyes widened, realizing where that feeling was coming from. Attaching his sword back to his belt, Hiei headed out the door for the Rei Kai once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma looked over his reports with a frown deep in his brows. All these reports had just been brought to him, adding to the reports he already had. With a sigh, he turned to an item that had been brought from his father's vault: a gold ring the size of a silver dollar, and an inch thick. Inscribed on the ring was some sort of ancient writing that dated back before Koenma was even born. The ring was suppose to have the power to transform to any dimension they wanted as long as the individual knew where they wanted to go. Koenma didn't know if the ring actually worked, but soon he may get the chance to find out.  
  
"Um, Koenma sir," called Ogre.  
  
"What do you want, can't you see that I'm busy!" A vein popped up on the side of Koenma's head at Ogre's continuing annoyance. Koenma looked up to find Ogre sweating bullets. "What do you want, hurry it up. I have to call Yusuke and the others together for a new mission."  
  
"Um. . .sir. . .that might not be all necessary," Ogre said, moving out the way of the door. Koenma paled, seeing Hiei standing there with serious crimson eyes. "Hiei's already here."  
  
"Hiei. . .what are you doing here!" exclaimed Koenma.  
  
"Tell me what's happening in the other dimension." Hiei didn't need to indicate to Koenma what dimension he was talking about, he was sure that the ruler of Spirit World knew what he meant.  
  
"Ogre, get Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara assembled. And get Botan up here pronto."  
  
"Right sir." Ogre ran out the room, leaving Koenma and Hiei to themselves. Koenma gave Hiei a stern look, but Hiei was impatient. He had a feeling that Serena didn't have the time needed for everyone to assemble. She needed his help right away.  
  
"Tell me what's going on. There's not enough time for everyone to assemble," Hiei remarked impatiently. "Tell me what you know, Koenma." Koenma gave Hiei a worried look, which was slightly overshadowed with amazement. Was Hiei linked to the other dimension? Or was it just that girl that Kuwabara had said that Hiei cared for?  
  
"That dimension is slowly being overtook by a balance of evil that is slowly outstretching towards our own. I fear that at this rate, if nothing is done, it will engulf that world and come for our own. It will be your jobs to go there and see what you can do to help them." Hiei was about to say something else when Koenma held his hand up. "I already know how you will get there." Koenma picked up the ring of that was still seated on his desk. "This is called the Ring of Rune. It has the power to send you to that other dimension with no problem whatsoever. Or so I've been told."  
  
Before Koenma could blink, Hiei had the ring in his hand. He looked down at the item that rested in his palm. The gold ring had old inscriptions on it. This thing had been around a lot longer than anyone else it seemed. He wondered if Kurama could cipher what was written on it. Could it truly take him back to where Serena was?  
  
*Hiei! Please help me!* The voice came again, along with another wave of nausea. When he came to, he found Yusuke and Kurama hovering over him. Everyone, including Kuwabara, had worried expressions on their faces. "They're in trouble," Hiei muttered as he sat up.  
  
"You can tell," Yusuke said worriedly. Hiei nodded, standing up. In his hand, he found he still hand the Ring of Rune.  
  
"It seems like we have a mess on our hands boys. That dimension is in trouble. We have to find out what is happening and stop a complete invasion of both our dimensions. For a while we've kept a record of all passing evils that have come up everywhere, not just here. Many times a powerful evil arose, but then died. This time, the evil hasn't died down, it's continuing to expand. It will expand until it takes over that world. Your jobs will be to go there and assess the problem," Koenma said. "In Hiei's hand is a item from my father's vault that will allow you to travel to there. But I must ask, will you all go?"  
  
"Someone has to stay behind and protect this dimension. What you're really asking is if I will stay behind and protect the Ningen Kai," Yusuke said with a smirk. He knew as well as anyone else that was what Koenma wanted. Yusuke closed his eyes; a short though pained smile crossing his lips. He wanted to see Lita again, but he couldn't. He was married to Keiko now and had a daughter. He couldn't act like a foolish teen anymore. "I'll stay behind and watch over things. I trust these three can handle things fine without me."  
  
"Yusuke. . ." Kurama began, but then stopped. He knew Yusuke had to do this, but it saddened him that he would not get to see Lita again. But maybe after all this was over, they could meet again as friends as he promised her four years ago. "Be careful."  
  
Yusuke looked at him, and smiled. "Aren't I always? You three take care and make sure that Hiei doesn't do more harm than good by destroying everything in his way." Kurama smiled, getting his joke towards how protective the koorime was towards Serena. The two found Hiei glaring at them, and the two shut their mouths.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Hiei glared.  
  
"Yes, let's go," Kurama said.  
  
"You three concentrate your energy on the ring and the dimension you want to go to," instructed Koenma.  
  
"Hey, wait a second! Don't leave without me!" Botan came running in dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. "I'm suppose to be going with you!"  
  
"You aren't serious," Hiei said with annoyance. Botan gave him a look.  
  
"Of course! Someone has to make sure that you don't get in trouble," Botan said. "And without Yusuke going, I have to make sure that things go smoothly. I'm to assist you anyway I can!" Hiei rolled his eyes to the sky. Why did this blabbermouth have to go of all people?  
  
"If you complain once. . ." Hiei started.  
  
"I know, I know," Botan said. "Can we get going, we don't have much time?" Without a word, Hiei and the others began to concentrate their energy on the ring. Hiei felt the ring in his hand beginning to pulse. Golden light flooded from his hand, surrounding him, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara in its light. Yusuke shielded his eyes, as the light became intense. As suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared. Removing his hand, Yusuke found the four individuals gone.  
  
"It actually worked," Koenma said. "I hope they make it there. Assembling another team like that won't be easy if they get lost."  
  
*Guys, be careful. Protect them.* Yusuke thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the-what happened to this place?" Kuwabara stepped over a ruined building and looked around. Most of what use to be a city was now just building ruins. "What happened to all of the people that use to inhabit this place? Is this really the same dimension we left?"  
  
"Some sort of war seems to be taking place here. Koenma was right to dispatch us to handle this. But what are we up against," Kurama said. This place smelled like blood and death. Many people had died during a battle that had taken place here. Were the girls all right? He couldn't pick up their scents here, but faintly, somewhere else he could smell them, or where they had been.  
  
"Look over in that direction!" Botan pointed to the northeastern part of the city. In the distance there was a large crystal like structure that stood erect. "What do you think that is?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out. That may be where everyone else is," Kurama said. The other three individuals with him began to head in that direction. No more than five minutes into their walk, the earth in front of them exploded. The four had to step back to avoid the debris.  
  
"Halt! Who are you!" said a voice from atop a lone building that still stood. Hiei and Kurama could see a girl with short hair looking down at them. In her hand was some type of staff type weapon that had a long curved blade to it. What surprised Kurama and Hiei was the fact that she wore an outfit like the ones Serena and the others wore when they transformed into warriors. "Who are you! What do you want? Answer me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (grinning): I know, I know. Another evil cliffie. But if I didn't create them, you wouldn't be anticipating the next chapter and to know what happens!  
  
Blazer: I see Rinka is back working her magic for this story also. The nice little Hakusho bits were fun. What do you think?  
  
Nakoruru: I have nothing to do with them people! My co-writer thought it would be justice if Yusuke married Keiko and they had a daughter! I would have rather like to see him with Lita!  
  
Keiko (coming in and looking at me angrily): What was that Nakoru-san?  
  
Nakoruru (^_^;;): Nothing. . .Keiko-chan. (whispers) Hey Masked Mistress, you may get your wish after all for the two to meet up if this goes as planed.  
  
Keiko: Did you say something Nakoruru? (gives writer a glare)  
  
Nakoruru (mutters): Annoying hellcat. (Keiko asks what was that) Nothing, I was just telling the readers not to forget to review. (thinks) Jeez, I don't know why I'm catering to her.  
  
Blazer (reading thought): Because you don't want her to get Rinka on your case yet again.  
  
Nakoruru (_): Leave me alone. Rinka isn't here so let's just enjoy the time. Okay everyone, you know the routine. Review and tell me what you think! And see if you can figure out which scout the Hakusho gang met in this chapter! It's relatively easy. Oh, and if you know her eye color, please let me know. I have to go pull out the tapes to be certain. Bye now! 


	3. Meeting Ups And Sad News

Nakoruru (grinning): Welcome back for chapter 3 of this lovely story! And thanks for all the help! Since I'm alone today. . .my muse took a vacation to do some stuff and my co-writer wasn't needed for this chapter. So let me get to the reviews.  
  
Anime Princess, thank you. My mind is always at work so I just went ahead and did it. Glad you like it! And since no school and only just work, the chapters will come out as quickly as possible. Isn't that great!  
  
Eo, um, I'll desperately try to update as much as possible when I'm not working. But we see we got an addict already! LOL Please be patient.  
  
Cair, welcome back after a long intense silence! ^ ^  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, I'm trying hardest to keep this one updated every other two days. Please be patient with me.  
  
The Masked Mistress, thank you so much! Um, catfights might be better, always something fun about girls pulling hair and stuff. But Lita isn't one for catfights! She would wipe the floor with Keiko and then some! LOL  
  
Sue, thanks a lot for guessing the correct scout! Have a plushie! *hands out a plushie* And you got her eye color! I was a bit hesitant for a description cause of it.  
  
Rose, sorry but it's not Haruka, but she will appear soon enough. Please make sure Keiko doesn't die of fright, I can't have Yusuke on my case for it.  
  
Mitsukai, you guessed correctly! Yeah! Have a plushie too! *hands out plushie* And you know, I don't need wings to fly. I'm part youkai like Jin. If you read my pro, you'll find out strange things about me. Maybe you shouldn't read it. . .don't wanna scare you or anything. ^ ^;;  
  
Kayla, Emi is a cutie isn't she! Have an Emi plushie! *hands out an Emi plushie* Wouldn't it be fun to see what happens if Serena and Hiei had a little boy and Emi fell in love with him and they got married! But you guessed right too! Yeah! Have another plushie! *hands over another plushie* And yes, things shall be interesting with Botan there.  
  
Shinia, to your question, no they didn't go into hiding. You'll find out what happened to the inner scouts and about the crystal place the Hakusho gang saw.  
  
Lady Love, I know! Poor Yusuke! Blame my co-writer for it! But I have to say there is only one good thing that came out of it. And that's my cute little Emi! She is as cute as a button! And please, don't get Keiko on me. She's always fussing with me over something.  
  
Bunnychu, thanks! I'm updating as I go along with life. I hope you really do like it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Senshi's Tenshi, wow, I lost my train with you because there was so much you addressed and all. I can't remember it all. But Emi is cute! Have an Emi plushie too! *hands over an Emi plushie* I think Darien's better in the manga too, but I still don't like him worth crap.  
  
Lina Hino, I'm updating as I go! Be as patient as possible with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Answer me. Who are you?" The four individuals saw a girl dressed in the same warrior outfit the other scouts had. Kurama could tell this was another girl. This one had a much younger smell than the other scouts did. He could tell she had short hair. In her hand she was a long staff with a curved blade on it.  
  
"What happened here?" Kurama asked.  
  
The girl looked down at them suspiciously, jumping down from the building. The four realized that this girl was no more than twelve or so. Her warrior's uniform was different from the others. She wore a purple uniform with a much longer bow in the back than the boys remembered. Only on one arm did she adorn a glove. The button on the uniform attached to the ribbon was heart shaped rather than round. "You have no idea what happened? Where did you come from, strangers? It's best you leave before you get hurt."  
  
"Hey little girl, we can take care of ourselves," shouted Kuwabara. The girl narrowed her amethyst eyes at him.  
  
"Such a big mouth for a big oaf." Another voice came out of nowhere, calling attention to an area not too far behind the group. Hiei and Kurama were both caught off guard, having not sensed the new girl. Hiei glanced to where the voice came from. He found a woman with short blond hair. Her dark blue eyes flickered over the group, then to the girl with the long weapon. Hiei noticed that she also wore a sailor uniform, which was blue. "Who are you?"  
  
"Why don't you answer us first who you are?" Kuwabara said. "I don't remember seeing either one of you the last time."  
  
"The last time? What are you talking about?" The shorthaired blonde gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Kuwabara, I don't think it's wise we get them riled up," Kurama said. "Let's calm down and talk this out." He looked to the older woman in the sailor uniform and smiled. "You must forgive my friend's rudeness. We mean no harm. What he meant was that the last time we were here, we met the others."  
  
"The others? What others?" demanded the blonde woman.  
  
"The others with uniforms like yours. Where are they?" Hiei sensed the two scouts tense up at the mention of the others. Hiei didn't like that feeling. What had happened while he was gone? What had happened to Serena? Was he too late to help her? "Where are they?"  
  
"How do you know about the inner senshi? Tell me everything you know about them?" demanded the blonde. "Are you also with them? Who are you working for? Hotaru, go back to Crystal Palace, I'll be along soon."  
  
"But Haruka," said the girl named Hotaru. "I don't think they are our enemies. I don't sense anything evil about them. Though they carry strange auras. It's not like ours, but it's not like our enemies. Maybe we need to take them to see Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"They may be masking their true powers from you. They are strong, can't you tell. I want to know how they know about the others before I put Serenity in danger," the woman named Haruka said.  
  
"We don't want to fight you," Botan said. "We came to help. We were sent from another dimension to help you because of the existence of a powerful evil force that is slowly trying to expand outwards. We don't mean any harm, please just listen to us."  
  
"Tell us who you are, please," Hotaru said. She had a strong feeling that they were telling the truth about coming from another dimension. Never before had she seen auras like theirs before. Like more than two of them weren't quite human. "My name is Sailor Saturn. My companion is Sailor Uranus. We are two of the scouts that make up the outer defenses for Crystal Tokyo. You mentioned before that you knew the inner scouts, the ones that protected this city for many years."  
  
"Yes. We know them. A while ago, my companions and I were sent to your dimension doing a battle. The inner scouts as you call them, helped us to get back to our dimension. My name is Kurama. My companions are Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei. Last time, another by the name of Yusuke was with us. Now can you tell us what happened here," Kurama asked.  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Uranus who had her arms crossed over her chest. Saturn knew that Uranus still did not trust them. But if they were truly who they said they were, Neo Queen Serenity would be able to tell. Saturn looked back at the strangers and nodded. "We shall take you to Neo Queen Serenity. She will know if you tell the truth or not."  
  
"If you are not who you say you are, we will make sure that you will never be able to deceive another person ever again," Sailor Uranus said in a deathly tone. She turned from them with a slight humph. "Sailor Saturn we should get going before we have anymore attacks."  
  
"I understand," Sailor Saturn nodded. "You four, follow me and stay close. It's dangerous here." The four nodded, not knowing what they would find when they got to the place the two scouts called Crystal Palace. Hopefully, this Neo Queen Serenity person would be able to answer all their questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo Queen Serenity or rather Serena, leader of the Sailor Senshi sighed once again. Her eyes once again fell on the transparent jewel that was before her on the table. Serena laid her head on her arms, once again feeling the tears creep into her eyes. This always happened after another attack by the enemy. Things were always peaceful for a while but then there was an attack somewhere in the city and despite everyone's protests, she would go off to stop them. Battles dragged on sometimes, while other times ended abruptly, still leaving her drained of everything.  
  
Now and days she hardly had anytime to herself. She wanted things to be normal again. She couldn't go anywhere with Crystal Tokyo without someone treating her like a goddess of some sort. Even her parents treated her differently now that they knew she was not only Sailor Moon, but also the future queen of all of Tokyo. She stayed at her palace now more than anywhere else. She knew she should go see her family with the little peace she still had, but it was so difficult for things to be like they use to be. Lifting her head up, she looked out the window to the near distant lights of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
With the power of the Silver Crystal, she had been able to save a lot of people by constructing this barrier around the city. People still lived almost normal lives, but they were also aware of the dangers. They knew that if she were to lose, they have to face the destruction of their civilization. Serena tried her hardest not to let that happen. If she couldn't be, she would let others be happy.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, feeling deeply sick by the tons of responsibilities that now weighed her down. It was hard to be happy anymore. Especially. . . Serena felt the tears fall, breaking from the dam she had erected to hold them. She was so tired of everything. Being alone, despite everyone that surrounded her, tired of fighting constant battles that only seemed to get worse all the time, tired of being treated like she was different, when in fact she wasn't. She was tired of having to look like she was stronger than everyone else. She wasn't. . .she never had been. The only reason she seemed so was because she had her friends to help her.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were gone now. That day they had shielded her and used the Sailor Transport was the last time she had seen them alive. All she had now of them were their star crystals. The only ones she had now where the outer scouts. Even though they were good friends, they still treated her like she was different than them. Serena buried her face in her arms, crying once again in silence. *I don't know how long I can go on, guys. I'm at the end of my rope. You have to help me somehow. I can't continue to do this by myself.*  
  
A knock on the door broke Serena from her tears. With a weary sigh, Serena wiped away her tears and got up from her chair. Opening the door, she found a brown skinned woman in a dark green sailor uniform. In her hand was a staff with the top shaped like a heart. Inside the heart was a red jewel. The woman looked down at Serena with surprise to find the younger woman wearing regular civilian clothing rather than her formal queen attire or the Sailor uniform. (A/N: If anyone notices, I'm using the manga versions more than the anime versions of the characters. But isn't Setsuna dark in the anime version too?)  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, the other senshi have returned from the search," said the woman. "Do you plan on going out somewhere, Neo Queen Serenity?" Serena wanted to scream her head off at the title. Why couldn't they call her by her normal name? (A/N: You're probably wondering why the outer scouts are being more formal towards Serena. Well for starters, they aren't that close to Serena as the inner scouts were. And two they all with exception of Hotaru, are sort of future scouts so it's only natural they be more formal to her.)  
  
"No, Sailor Pluto, I just thought it was a change from being so formal. I. . ." Serena shook her head, not wanting to worry the older woman. She forced a smile on her face. "Was there something else to report? Did they find any survivors?" Serena's eyes were hopeful that more people had been saved.  
  
"Uranus and Saturn said they found four individuals. Would you like to meet with them, Neo Queen Serenity?" inquired Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, I would." Serena said. "Give me a minute and I'll be down to talk with them." The Sailor Senshi of Pluto bowed slightly, and left Serena to collect herself. Serena knew that she would have to change outfits. Oh well, so much for a quiet moment as a normal young woman. Closing her eyes, Serena used the power of the Silver Crystal to change into her formal attire. A pair of wings magically settles on her back. (A/N: Kind of like Van's from Escaflowne.)  
  
Sailor Pluto walked back down to where Sailor Uranus, the newly arrived Neptune, and Saturn stood with the four strange individuals that Uranus and Saturn said claimed to have known the inner senshi. Pluto carefully looked at the four individuals with concealed eyes. There were three males, the tallest of them all having orange hair. The second tallest had red hair and emerald color eyes. The last male had chaotic black hair and seemed to be in a bad mood. She would keep her eyes on him especially. Accompanying them was a woman with long bright blue hair with pink eyes. Each of these people had strange auras, as Saturn had mentioned.  
  
"Excuse me," Sailor Pluto said, drawing the four attention. "Neo Queen Serenity will be with you in a minute. I am Sailor Pluto, her advisor."  
  
"Where are we?" questioned the red head.  
  
"This is the Crystal Palace, where Neo Queen Serenity lives. The crystal you passed through was the gate that leads to the city. Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Pluto said. The male nodded, satisfied for now with the answer.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, where are the people that Uranus and Saturn-" A young woman dressed in a long white dressed came down the stairs of the palace, stopping halfway down when she saw the four that stood with Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, that woman was the same woman that had appeared to him at his apartment. Everything was exactly the same, the silver-blond hair, the vivid blue eyes, though now they were dark with tears, the wings on her back, the dress she wore, and her hairstyle. Hiei found that he couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her break from her stupor and run down the stairs. On instinct, he opened his arms to her as she clung to him.  
  
"You came back to me! I thought I would never see you again!" Serena cried into his shoulder. For the first time in such a long time, Serena was completely happy. She inhaled his scent; it was still the same scent that she remembered. He hadn't changed much, except the fact that he was taller now. (A/N: Someone corrected me about Hiei's height in One Strange Day. Apparently he grew and was about as tall as Yusuke when the show ended. Hah! Isn't that interesting! ^_^)  
  
"I sensed your need for help. I came as fast as I could," Hiei murmured into her hair. God he had missed her more than he thought he did. Holding her in his arms made him feel complete in every way.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity?" The voice of Sailor Pluto broke through the moment. Serena removed herself from Hiei's arms despite she wanted to stay there forever. She turned to the older woman who like the other scouts had a curious look on her face. She had never been compelled to tell them about that one strange moment in time that had brought her this dark haired angel. "I suppose you know them?"  
  
"Yes, they are our friends. They came to assist in the fighting. I want you all to make them as welcomed as possible," Serena said, wiping the tears away. She then turned to the other three individuals that had accompanied Hiei on his trip. Serena noticed that Yusuke wasn't with them, but the girl that had to be Botan. "Kuwabara, Kurama, it's good to see you again. This must be Botan."  
  
"Hello, how are you doing?" Botan said in a chipper tone. "Yes, I'm Botan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hiei doesn't say much about you, but you are a very beautiful person. I just don't see how you and-ouch!" Botan turned to Hiei who had came up and hit her in the back of the head. He glared at Botan with death lances, causing the girl to shut up.  
  
"What did I tell you," Hiei growled, despite the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, shortie's blushing! You still got that impact on him," Kuwabara grinned. He dodged the sword that was aimed at his head and begins running for his life as he uttered several curses at the orange haired Neanderthal. Serena couldn't help smiling, remembering the past and the good time they had.  
  
"Serena," Kurama said with slight worry in his tone.  
  
"Yes, Kurama," Serena responded.  
  
"Where are the others?" Serena fell silent, causing both Hiei and Kuwabara to stop in their actions. Kurama looked worriedly at her. "Something's happened to them hasn't it. I haven't been able to pick up their scents since we arrived."  
  
"Yes. Something has. It's been five years since you left here. Almost two years ago an evil force arose and attacked. We were able to hold them off for a while, but they became more powerful each time we fought. A year and a half ago. . .we. . .we were caught in a battle. Our enemy had us at a disadvantage. There was nothing we could do. The others sacrificed their life to save me. The only thing that's left of them is these." Serena held out her hands. Four different colored crystals appeared before her.  
  
"What are they?" Botan asked.  
  
"These are their star crystals. If I'm able to defeat this new threat, I know that they will be restored to their normal bodies. Their powers are still strong, but not strong enough to be reborn into their bodies. I just know that if we can defeat our enemy, we can return them to their normal selves. Then you can see Raye again, Kurama," Serena said.  
  
"I will help any way I can to help," Kurama said, feeling powerless because he hadn't been here to stop this from happening. Serena saw the pain in his eyes and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. The kitsune gave her a small smile of assurance that he was fine. "We will get them back. I'm not worried."  
  
"Do you have any idea who this enemy is that's attacking you?" Botan wondered.  
  
"No. Besides the fact that there's a girl and a young man who seems to be interested in capturing Neo Queen Serenity," Sailor Pluto answered this time. "Several times he has attempted to, but the power of the Silver Crystal and the other inner senshi star crystals have stopped that. We don't know how much longer it will work."  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore. We're here, and we will protect you no matter what." Hiei walked up to her, looking her in the eyes. *I won't let anyone have you. I will protect you with my very life.*  
  
"Thank you all. I appreciate your help," Serena said. *Please protect me, Hiei. Protect me from what I fear may come.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! Another chapter finished! And another part of the story completed. And I do apologize if Hiei sounded all soft in the story. I think it's cute!  
  
Emi (popping in): Like me!  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! Like you, Emi! You are such a cutie! Here have a plush toy. (hands the girl a plush doll of Hiei)  
  
Emi (beaming up at me cutely): Uncle Hiei! (cuddles the plushie) I love my new plushie! Thank you writer lady!  
  
Nakoruru: You welcome cutie. How about you do the closing up for me?  
  
Emi (nodding cutely): Okay! Thank you for weading the chapter! And we hope you come back and see me! Revou the chapter!  
  
Nakoruru (grinning): That was so cute! Okay people, you know the deal. See you all next chapter! 


	4. Revelations Uncovered

Nakoruru (slightly groans): Ouch. Konnichi wa, mina-san. Started work Monday and it's really labor for me. But it pays, I guess that's the good part about it.  
  
Blazer (eating pizza): As long as you're occupied and not idle, it's all good.  
  
Nakoruru (_): Where did you get pizza from?  
  
Blazer: You don't think I sit around here all day do you? I have a job too.  
  
Nakoruru (blinks): Really? Doing what?  
  
Blazer: It doesn't matter. Let's get to the reviews.  
  
Nakoruru (looks at him for a moment): Hmmm. . .well, I'll find out later.  
  
The Masked Mistress, yes, wonderful isn't it?! Yeah, Rama-chan will be doing some rose whipping all over the place and such as that!  
  
Eo*Angel, yes they cute together! That's why this chapter has a little more of them in it!  
  
Bunnychu, thank you! That makes me happy to know that!  
  
Kayla, yeah I thought it was funny too when I found out! And yes once more, Emi is adorable! That's why I have her around!  
  
Hell-Kitten, I'm going as fast as I possibly can. Updates are as quick as I can do them since I now work, and get home really late. Be patient please.  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, ha ha! Thanks for trying a go at patience it helps some. ^ ^  
  
Anime Princess, hee. I've solved the Darien/Rini problem for you in this chapter. Be happy and read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena turned to look at her outer Sailor Senshi, who were looking at her with concealed looks of both interest and as if they were judging her. Serena knew that she was only supposed to be in love with Darien. That would have been true if the future had not been thrown off by the appearance of Hiei and his friends. Pluto especially had a look of disdain on her face for the way her queen was clinging to this male with red eyes. Pluto had not seen him in the future of Crystal Tokyo and was very perplex to know where he came from.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, there are a lot of things that I have failed to tell you since you came to help me after the defeat of the inner senshi," Serena began.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, I do not understand what is going on! I didn't foresee this in the future," Pluto voiced her opinion.  
  
"I would have never thought it would happen either, but it did. These individuals came from another dimension by accident. Purely unforeseen by anyone. But I want you to know that it does not change much," Serena tried to assure Pluto.  
  
"But Neo Queen Serenity, what about-"  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" The voice of a child coming down the hall broke into what Pluto was trying to say. A two-year-old child with pink hair done in a similar style as Serena's hair came in the room. The little girl stopped for a moment, her large red eyes panning the room, looking over the newcomers. Finally, she ran up to Serena who kneeled down to see what the little girl wanted. A gentle smile crossed her lips.  
  
"What is it, Rini? Do you have something to show me?" Serena inquired.  
  
(A/N: Even though I wanted to use the characters Jap. names, I did not want to be calling Rini, Chibi-Usa. I shall call her Small Lady from time to time.)  
  
The little girl opened her hands to show Serena a small ladybug she had managed to capture from the garden. "See look! See what found! Pretty!"  
  
"Yes, it's very beautiful, Rini. Now go set it free in the garden. It isn't right to trap it for your own pleasure. Do you understand, Rini?" The little girl nodded and turned running back to the garden. For a long minute Serena watched her daughter, one of the only greatest treasures Darien had given her before his death at the hands of the enemy. The only thing that Serena regretted the most was that they had not been on the best of terms before his death.  
  
Serena soon became aware that Hiei was looking at her with a questioning look. Getting up from where she knelt, she sighed. She didn't want to tell him this, but he had to know about everything that happened after he left. Pluto saw the look that Neo Queen Serenity had, which made her even more agitated that her queen would be involved with the crimson eyed male. Maybe if the truth was known, he would be discouraged by his findings, losing interest in the queen and then things could play out in history like it was suppose to without anymore unexpected time slips.  
  
"That was Small Lady, Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien's daughter," Sailor Pluto said before Serena could get a chance to say a word. Serena could not believe that Sailor Pluto had done that! What audacity!  
  
Serena saw the anger and betrayal in Hiei's eyes, yet it quickly faded. Serena gave Sailor Pluto a look to be silent. "Hiei, I want to talk with you alone, if you would." Serena looked at Kurama who had a look of mix emotions for the issue, while Kuwabara and Botan remained silent. Hiei didn't say a word, then nodded. Serena sighed, hoping that she could assess the problem easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Hiei," Serena said. She was seated in her bedroom, on her bed with Hiei beside her. She could feel he was tense and she wanted to ease that. Hiei turned sharp crimson eyes on her that she could feel graze her heart.  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Hiei replied in a low tone. "I haven't said a word."  
  
"I know because I can see it in your eyes. You feel like I've betrayed you and I don't care for you as much as you care for me. You're wrong, Hiei. That's not true." Serena grabbed his hand, gripping it in her own.  
  
"Then what is? I leave and then you go back to him like nothing happened between us. And you have a daughter by him. What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel? Tell me, because I don't understand that logic at all," Hiei replied.  
  
"Hiei. . .five years passed for me. I never gave up that you would come back to me. Along the way. . .Darien begged and pleaded with me to take him back. He wanted to start over. I thought that maybe he had changed. We got back together. Then he got me pregnant after a while. He decided that he didn't want to be involved directly with me. So he tried to go after Raye again. But she was still in love with Kurama. He stayed with me only because he couldn't get her. Then the attacks. . .and he was killed," Serena said.  
  
"You thought he would change? You expected him to? He's scum. Scum doesn't change. You should have seen that," Hiei replied harshly. "He just wanted to use you and then throw you away once you weren't any good to him anymore. How stupid could you have been?" Before he could retract the words, they were out his mouth. Hiei swore, seeing the hurt in Serena's eyes and knowing he went too far. "Serena."  
  
"You may think I'm stupid, and I may be. But I don't regret having Rini! She's the greatest gift in my life. She keeps me going. I would sacrifice my life to know that she is fine! And Darien may have used me. But something good came out of it. If you can't accept that, then. . ." Serena's voice shook with tears. Hiei cursed himself as he drew her into his arms, laying her head against his chest.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm frustrated that he was able to do that to you and I wasn't here to stop it from taking place. I'm not angry with you. The child reminds me of you anyway," Hiei murmured. Serena looked up into his eyes, seeing that they were still filled with love for her. "If she's anything like you, then I will love her as much as you do."  
  
"Hiei." She felt him cup her face in his hand, lifting it up to him. Serena closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. Only moments pass before she feels the warmth and gentleness of his lips press to hers. He tasted sweet with his love for her and the life that breath in his body. Serena soon found the bed under her head and Hiei over her still kissing her passionately. Wrapping her arms around him, she submits to his power, wanting to lose herself to him and become his.  
  
Hiei broke the kiss, looking into Serena's blue eyes. He could hear her breath coming out in small intakes. His own had become shorter. "Serena."  
  
"Make me yours, Hiei, please. I want to be yours forever," Serena whispered. She saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity!" Sailor Pluto cried as she ran upstairs to Serena's room. "Neo Queen Ser-" Pluto's words were caught in her throat, opening the door and seeing the current situation. A flush colored her cheeks as she turned her head away from the scene of passion. Serena and Hiei parted for the time being.  
  
"What is it, Sailor Pluto?" Serena said.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Neptune has reported that strong activity west of Crystal Tokyo is stirring up. She thinks it might be the enemy wanting to draw us out again. Should we go, or do you think it's best for us to stay here?" inquired Sailor Pluto who was more than shocked at what was running through her queen's head. How could she betray the everlasting love of King Darien for a male of such lower worth? Sailor Uranus and Neptune felt the same. Why did they need the help of these strangers, who probably could do no better than they had been faring in their battles. This time, they questioned Neo Queen Serenity's judgement greatly.  
  
Hiei got up off the bed, looking at Serena. "I'll go check things out with Kuwabara and Kurama. You don't have to do anything. Stay here where it's safe."  
  
"But Hiei, you don't know what sort of powerful enemies these are. What if something happens to you, or you. . ." Serena was silenced, as a finger was rose to her lips. Hiei's eyes were strong and ready to do anything for her.  
  
"Don't you trust in my power? You wanted me to protect you. I'm going to, but how can I protect you if you don't trust in me?" Hiei asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Hiei. . ."  
  
"Trust in me. I won't die."  
  
"I believe in you. I do. But take Michiru and Haruka with you. They can lead you to the area and help you if you need it," Serena said, grasping his hand. "Sailor Pluto, tell Haruka and Michiru to be ready to leave immediately. I want to know what's happening west of Crystal Tokyo and if it could possibly be a danger for us."  
  
"Yes, Neo Queen Serenity." Sailor Pluto turned sharply on her heel, leaving the two alone for a few minutes. She would have to tell Sailor Neptune and Uranus to keep an eye out on the male. Since Neo Queen Serenity had so much faith in this male and his friends, she would tell both outer sailors not to help them. Only if they were on the verge of death would the two senshi step in and rescue them. Maybe once they had a taste for the battle, they would be hesitant to help and return to their own dimension.  
  
Hiei frowned, knowing of the dark skinned senshi's plans from his telepathy. So, she didn't like him and thought very lowly of him. That didn't bother him in the least. There had been many youkai who had felt the same about him also. It didn't matter, as long as Serena believed in him, nothing else matter. He could deal with not having the help of two people he really didn't care for anyway.  
  
"Hiei?" Serena broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Hn." Was all he said. He shifted an eye to the woman on the bed, finding her even more beautiful just sitting there.  
  
"Be careful. You got to promise me that you won't die, okay," Serena said. The feeling she had earlier was returning. Something was going to happen she just knew it. "Promise me that you won't die. Promise me Hiei."  
  
A smile rose to his lips as he leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling away from her. "I promise I won't die. I won't leave you, ever." Hiei turned from her as she let go of his hand. A slight chill rose up Serena's spine as she watched him leave. She ignored it, knowing that it was just jitters. Hiei would be fine, he had promised her he would return to her, and he had. He would keep this promise too. He wouldn't leave her again. He wouldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry it has to end right here for now. It's not just because I'm tired or lazy. But the next chapter shall be full of action and stuff to balance out the mushy stuff.  
  
Blazer (looking over game reviews): This will be a good one to get.  
  
Nakoruru (_): You are so going to tell me the job you have.  
  
Blazer: Thank the readers once again.  
  
Nakoruru (sighs): Okay, thanks everyone! You know the routine. Read and review. Give me feedback on the chappie. Oh, and if you could give me an opinion on what should happen to Serena and Hiei during this story to make it more interesting, I would be more than happy. We'll see you later! Now tell me, Blaze!! 


	5. First Encounters

Nakoruru: Welcome back everyone. This is chapter five and. . .well, this is chapter five. With me today is my happy co-writer Rinka who will be writing a lot of this chapter for me.  
  
Rinka: This is the only way I'm getting any time. Nobody reads Anime Madness and I am so not updating until I get a review. It's in the Anime Crossover section if you want to read it!  
  
Nakoruru: But thanks everyone for the reviews.  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, I'm doing the best I can. But I can't wait to find out what happens either since Rinka is taking over this chapter. So let's see what happens!  
  
Anime Princess, hey don't worry. They won't be losing each other any time soon! We have plans for them! And glad I cleared things up for you.  
  
Mitsukai, sorry for the cliffie, I didn't mean it. And I don't think Hiei will be OOC so much. Like Emi, I'm sure Rini will grow on him and he'll be pretty much the same. And don't worry about the wings, it's all right! We still friends! ^ ^  
  
Eo, yes there will be more Serena/Hiei cause they are a wonderful couple! And please be patient. A note of advice if you don't want to check for updates everyday, we update every two to three days. So check the site every two or three days, that's our updating schedule for this story.  
  
Lady Love, well Saturn knows they are good people so she doesn't dislike them. If Hiei proves to be loyal and true (as trite as that sounds), she will most definitely be a lot easier on him than the other outer senshi. And that is true about the enemy. But you'll find out why she didn't see this battle. Hint, it has to do with the Hakusho gang.  
  
Kayla, thanks for saying that! I'm not too much of a Serena story fan either, but this one is working on me and I just had to add some spice to this girl. She is so two-dimensional sometimes!  
  
Bunnychu, thanks for liking it. I've worked hard to make it have some feeling!  
  
Lovestar, thanks! I'll try to keep up the good work! People like you all make this a great story! Remember that! Now let's get this thing started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small group consisting of Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Sailor Uranus a.k.a. Haruka, and Sailor Neptune a.k.a. Michiru, started out on their journey to the area that Michiru had detected the presence of a powerful force. Botan had stayed behind with Serena and Sailor Pluto just in case things got really bad. Which was what Michiru and Haruka were very hopeful of. Sailor Pluto had told them not to help the ones that Neo Queen Serenity put her trust in. It had not taken much to get the two in on the deal. Michiru had misgivings about the group really wanting to help, while Haruka did not trust, like, or want their help. She, matter-of-factly, hated them.  
  
Haruka turned a sharp eye on the three males and scowled slightly, turning back to Michiru. "Who do they think they are? What hope do they think they have against a force we have barely been able to defeat? And that little one. . ."  
  
"I know what you mean, Haruka. Sure they may have different auras than us, but they do not seem like much of a force to be reckoned with. I don't know why Neo Queen Serenity puts so much faith in them. I don't understand what's going on in her mind." Michiru sighed, pulling a hand through her hair. Her eyes flicker over Hiei who meets her glance with a challenging glare. "He's too proud for his own good. That will be his fall."  
  
"I don't see what's so great about him anyway. Surely King Darien will make things right once we are able to defeat this enemy," Haruka said.  
  
"But Haruka, Neo Queen Serenity doesn't have his star crystal. It was destroyed with him. He won't be able to be reborn like the inner senshi," Michiru said.  
  
"Do you think that Neo Queen Serenity will. . ." Haruka trailed off, not liking the direction that the conversation was taking. There was no way that she would expect that other male as the new king of Crystal Tokyo. She knew that Pluto and Neptune wouldn't either. Hotaru seemed to be at ease with the strangers, even to the point of friendliness.  
  
"We will worry about that when the time comes, Sailor Uranus. Right now, we have to figure out a way to defeat our enemy. We can't rely on these strangers to make much difference. Our first priority is to protect Neo Queen Serenity, and make sure she stays alive. Our second priority is to protect the future of Crystal Tokyo and defeat our enemy," Michiru said. Haruka nodded to her lover, knowing there would be a time and place to confront the other problems.  
  
(A/N: Hello, Rinka here. Just wanted to let you all know that I do not like yuri stuff, but Nako insisted that one asset of the original Sailor Moon story stay the same. So please don't blame me for it if in future chapters you find that they are kissing.)  
  
"Hey! How much longer before we reach this place!" shouted Kuwabara, breaking into their conversation. Haruka threw him a scolding glare that shut him up.  
  
"It's not that far now," Haruka snapped.  
  
"You could have been nice about it," Kuwabara muttered. He got the feeling that the two ladies didn't like him or the others very much. He was especially aware of their dislike of Hiei. Of course Hiei could act superior to everyone around him, make snide remarks, and isolate himself from everyone, but they didn't have any reason for disliking him. Maybe they were enemy in disguise and could tell how incredibly strong they were. But if they had been the enemy, wouldn't they have already attacked Serena. Or maybe they couldn't because she was too powerful at the moment and needed to get stronger. Or maybe the inner senshi's star crystals protected Serena.  
  
"Don't strain yourself thinking," Hiei remarked from beside him. "Thinking too hard may kill what brain cells you have left."  
  
"What was that shortie!" Kuwabara turned his attention to Hiei, but found the male deep in thought. "Are you reading my thoughts again!"  
  
Hiei spared the male a glance, looking at him humorously. "Your thoughts aren't worth reading. The expression on your face told everything. They aren't our enemies, or should I say aren't the ones we should be worried about. Something else powerful is around."  
  
"What do you mean we shouldn't be worried about them?"  
  
"That means that even though they don't like us, they won't attack us. If you concentrated hard enough, you could tell that and the other presence that's present," Hiei said. Kuwabara stopped focusing on the women and concentrated his senses to the area around them. He almost gasped, sensing the powerful, almost overwhelming evil that was drawing closer to them. It had sort of a youkai feel to it, but also of something else. "Kurama, I noticed you sensed it too. Before I did no doubt."  
  
"As right as ever, Hiei. The smell hit me when we first stepped into this area. Something's following us. No. . .it's stalking us. Waiting for the right time to spring out and attack. We better be on our guard," Kurama reported.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm. . .it seems that we have company. Two of the senshi, but it seems that they aren't alone. Those auras are too powerful to be all four and Neo Queen Serenity." A woman in a long midnight blue dress with pearls embroidered on the sleeves and v-neck collar turned to the two figures behind her. Her dark gold-green eyes flashed with excitement. A smile of deviousness spread across her ruby lips. "Selsus, I want you to go and greet our guests."  
  
The girl with the blue-brown hair walked forward, kneeling in front of the woman with the crown of pearls and sapphire. "I shall do as you command, Lady Kurata. I shall make sure that the outer senshi meet the same fate as the inner senshi."  
  
The woman with the long reddish silver hair walked over to where a throne of pearl was and seated herself within it. Standing next to the throne was a male with her same gold-green eyes, but with dark midnight hair. The woman turned her attention to him. "I want you to accompany her, Athrun."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kurata," the male said in an even tone. His eyes flickered to where the girl, Selsus was now standing up. He could see the dislike of that idea in the girl's eyes, but he knew she would not do anything to dissuade him from coming. She knew her place. "Selsus, we will be heading out."  
  
"Yes, sir," Selsus replied. In her hands appeared a kunai with weighted chain.  
  
"Lady Kurata, we will not fail you," the male said with a bow before both he and the girl left to greet the group of warriors. The woman in the satin dress opened her hands, making a mirror appear before her. She smiled, as a dark aura lifted off her and wrapped around her like that of a lover's body.  
  
"Soon, this world shall be mine. And once I possess the Silver Crystal, and purify it with my power, I will be able to expand my rule to every and any reach." She cackled, the aura surrounding her doing the same. "No one will be able to stop me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait!" Kurama shouted to the outer senshi.  
  
Both turned to look at him with annoyed glares. Haruka was the one that answered. "What is it now?"  
  
"There's something amiss. The evil. . ." Kurama narrowed his eyes, pulling out a rose from his hair. Michiru and Haruka looked at him like a joke. What could he possibly do with that? "Hiei, Kuwabara, get ready."  
  
"Right." Hiei pulled out his sword, throwing aside his cloak.  
  
"Okay." Kuwabara opened his hand, calling upon his spirit sword. The three boys were silent, shifting an eye around their surroundings. There was silence for a moment, before Kurama shouted.  
  
"There!" He pointed to a building ruin that was situated western to where they stood. Everyone looked up at the building seeing two figures standing on the edge. "A man with dark hair and a woman with brown and blue hair."  
  
"So you sensed us. That was very good." The two figures jumped down from the building to stand a few feet away from the group. Sailor Uranus and Neptune growled at the two individuals, but they paid no attention to the two senshi. Gold-green eyes and violet eyes studied the three males with interest. "You definitely are strong ones, aren't you?"  
  
"You can tell. Interesting," Kurama said. "Who are you, might we ask?"  
  
"Yes, we haven't been formally introduced," smiled the male lightly. He gave them a slight bow as he stared at them. "My name is Athrun. And this young girl with me is named Selsus. She is one of my followers. Now that I have introduced myself, it is only right that you tell me who you are."  
  
"My name is Kurama. My companions are Hiei and Kuwabara," Kurama indicated to the males with him. "You are the ones that defeated the inner senshi, are you not?"  
  
"That was us," the girl spoke. "Are you going to fight us to avenge them?"  
  
"That's precisely what we're going to do. Rose Whip!" Kurama snapped out his rose, attacking the male before anyone could blink. The male dodged Kurama's attacks with ease, which surprised Kuwabara.  
  
"Ah man! That guy is good."  
  
"No. The man isn't that good. The reason he can dodge Kurama's attacks is because Kurama is making himself predictable. He's not thinking straight. He's fighting without a clear head, because of what happened to Rei," Hiei informed. The two senshi stepped away from the battle, which caught the notice of Selsus.  
  
"You aren't going to help your friends?" Her violet eyes held a note of question. Haruka and Michiru crossed their arms, not responding to her question. Even though the senshi were not going to help the strangers, that didn't mean they would speak with the enemy either. "So you're leading them here to die. Interesting. I guess since you are being generous to let me have more playmates, I can overlook you for now. But don't think that I won't be back for you two."  
  
Selsus raced at Hiei and Kuwabara with her kunai raised. Swing it, she found the two moved out the way of it and face her. The littler one glared at her with crimson eyes. Selsus looked at Hiei a frozen pseudo smile. He was more powerful than the taller one with orange hair.  
  
"You'll be fun to play with for a little while." Selsus raised her kunai over her head, swinging it around. The earth around her began to crumble under the power within her. A dark aura covered her with its power as she hurled her kunai at them. "Dark Earth Cutter!"  
  
The ground split open in the wake of the blade. Hiei moved out the way. Kuwabara was a little bit slower and was almost struck down when Hiei grabbed him. Hiei gave the girl an icy glare. If that baka had died, Yukina would have never stopped crying over him. "Hold back Kuwabara, this one is mine."  
  
"You're a lot more powerful than him anyway. I want you to challenge me." Selsus opened her hand, having the kunai come back to her. She ran at Hiei her weapon whistling through the air again. Hiei readied himself for her next attack, so when it came, he was ready for it. He bypassed the weapon, coming straight at her before she had time to attack. Hiei swung his sword, sure he would slice her to tiny meat tidbits, when she disappeared and reappeared behind him. The girl was holding her arm, from his first initial cut.  
  
"She. . ." Kuwabara was speechless. No one had ever managed to escape from his sword. "Ah man, this is too strange." Kuwabara turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be helping us?"  
  
"We had orders to show you where the enemy was. We weren't given the orders to help you fight. Since you're so powerful, I'm sure you don't need our help," Haruka said.  
  
"But they're your enemies too! They were the ones that defeated the others! Aren't you going to do anything to help us stop them!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Haruka shrugged at him remarks.  
  
"It does no good to yell at them. They have made up their minds. We don't need them," Hiei said. "I'm just warming up." The koorime jumped back, focusing his youki. He stared at the girl. "I was taking it easy on you before hand. I underestimated the amount of skill you had. But now that I see what I have, I won't let you go that easily again."  
  
Meanwhile Kurama was still fighting with a bit of a blind head. Athrun continued to easily dodge the attacks. "Is this all that you have? I would have expected a lot more from you with such an impressive amount of energy. You're fighting with blind eyes. Why is that?"  
  
*He's right. I have to calm down. But I know he's the one that defeated Rei. He smells of death.* Kurama tried once again to hit him with the rose whip, but Athrun dodged the attack again. A frown began to appear on the male's face.  
  
"If you're only going to attack me without so much as a strategy, then you will be no fun to kill. I'll just go ahead and end your life like I did with the inner senshi." The male opened his hand, producing a large scythe. "I usually prefer energy attacks over weapons, but I have no use to waste my power on you. Good bye, Kurama."  
  
Kurama barely managed to dodge the attack as Athrun swung his scythe. Instead of going on the attack, Kurama went on offense. Kurama was amazed that the male was stronger than he was. *It's not that he's stronger, it's me. I need to calm down. He's right about me not trying. I can't think of Rei right now. I have to clear my mind and focus on the battle.*  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, letting his mind flow free. He continued to dodge, but by instinct. Athrun saw his moves become more graceful and less choppy. A smile rose to the male's lips. "You finally decide you want to fight me for real. So, show me what you can do."  
  
Kurama said nothing as he pulled out a seed from his hair. Athrun looked at the red haired male with interest. Kurama stared at Athrun, throwing the seed down between them. The last thing the dark haired male expected was for the seed to sprout into rabid vines. Before he could move, the vines wrapped around him, beginning to sap his energy. Athrun's eyes widened with surprise as he shrugged. Kurama ran at the male, his rose whip coming in to impale him. "Selsus!"  
  
The girl stopped her battle with Hiei to go to the aid of the male. She cut tired to cut the vines with her kunai, but to her surprise vines shot out at her. "Ah!" The vines wrapped around her body, ensnaring her in their trap, also sucking on her energy.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, that my plant loves to feed on the energy of others. Anyone who comes within feet of it will become ensnared in its trap. I, myself, have to be careful. There's no guarantee I won't be trapped too," Kurama said with a smile. "But my rose whip is long enough to reach both of you without me coming that close."  
  
"You are certainly a formidable foe," Athrun struggled. "It seems I underestimated your power. You aren't quite human, that's why."  
  
"My checkmate then." Kurama raised his rose whip, ready to finish the battle when a dark aura swept over the area. The boys gasped at the pure darkness to the aura. It was like that of a powerful demon, but also of something they had never before sensed. Kurama's vines snapped apart from around the two.  
  
"Lady Kurata," Athrun muttered. "I understand. We shall." The male bowed to Kurama with respect. "It seems that we will meet again. I have underestimated you this day, but I shall not do it the next time we meet. Then I shall be more powerful than before. Let's go, Selsus."  
  
"Wait! What do you want from this world?" shouted Hiei.  
  
Athrun turned to look at him with a slight smirk. "This world and everything beyond this world. Tell Neo Queen Serenity that she won't be able to resist our power for so long. We will get what we want from her sooner or later." Before Hiei could retort something, the two were gone. Hiei wanted to know who they were, and why their auras were similar to that of a youkai. He would find out. He had promised Serena that he would protect her, he would not go back on his promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: There we go. I'm done!  
  
Nakoruru: Well. That was fun. I'm going to find Blazer.  
  
Rinka (_): I don't care you don't think it was as good as your chapters. Okay everyone review. Let's see what you thought of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 


	6. Moment's Peace

Nakoruru: Wow, I can't believe that we're up to chappie six already. That's so cool! I would like to thank my co-writer, Rinka for her help too. I don't think I would be up to chapter six without her constant advice.  
  
Blazer: I thought just the other day you were calling her dead to your cause?  
  
Nakoruru (_): Shut up now. I'm going to get to my reviewers. Not as many as chappie one, but we're still on a roll!  
  
LadyLove, the enemies? Well I can't tell just yet. But soon you'll know.  
  
Mitsukai, cool. I'll check it out when I get time. Dark Lullaby sounds cool. And don't worry, Hiei will interact with Rini soon enough. And I'm glad we're friends. Maybe we could co-write some time! I'm sure you can't be as worse as my co-writer. ^ ^ Just kidding! Don't be mad! Oh, I'm sure the girls will dislike the gang even more now that they proved themselves powerful.  
  
Nicole, hee hee hee. Serena. . .Hiei. . .action. . .hmm. . .I don't know but I have an idea sooner than you can blink an eye at! This story is mostly romance anyway.  
  
Kayla, I think it's funny too! But I would never mess with him. Fun fact, Kurama is an animal spirit and they use nature to their advantage. Sort of like Faeries, elfin faeries though. (Not to be mistaken with fairies.)  
  
Bunnychu, I love the pairing too because I just hate Darien! He makes me sick! _  
  
Anime Princess, darn Rinka. She the one to blame for those mistakes in the beginning. I'm going to try to correct her mistake. Thanks for noting that.  
  
The Masked Mistress, ha ha ha! Yeah, go Kurama! He did kick some major tail. But yep, the outers are being mean heads with the exception of Saturn. They just come off as *cough bitches cough* And yeah, the eternal love thing is much. I was in love with him for maybe two series, then god I couldn't stand him.  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, the Haruka/Michiru thing was a typo by my co-writer. I have to find time to fix it. And there will be more Hiei/Usagi action, don't worry! The genre for this is romance, then action and adventure. More romance to come! Don't worry about it.  
  
Hell-Kitten, here ya go! The update! ^ ^  
  
A/N: Now let's all get on with the show! Note this chappie will be mushy and kind of short. Just to let you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked out the window of the palace to Crystal Tokyo with worried eyes. The group consisting of Haruka, Michiru, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had not returned yet. It had been over two hours now. Serena twisted a long stand of hair in her hand. The feeling in her stomach had not gone away. "I hope nothing has happened to you. I don't know what I would do if you were. . ."  
  
"Serena." Botan walked up and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. The blonde woman turned around to look at her with a weak smile. Botan gave her shoulder a light squeeze for assurance. "You don't have to worry about Hiei and the others. They will be all right. After all, they have been up against worst odds before."  
  
"Thank you for the confidence, Botan. I do believe in him, with my whole heart and soul. Without him, I don't think I could be so strong. He gives me such strength," Serena said with a smile.  
  
Botan got this look on her face that made Serena blush for no reason. Botan leaned in really close to Serena. "So, tell me, is it true that you and Hiei were having a tongue war before you left."  
  
"Botan!" Serena shrieked, her face turning a bright shade of pink. Botan had on her cat expression as she peered at Serena. Serena looked away from the girl grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "No we weren't. It was just a kiss."  
  
"So, is he a good kisser? You have to give me all the details. Did he kiss you too rough or try to suck out your tongue? I have to know all the details," Botan said rapidly. Serena's face shot a color darker at all of Botan's hyper questions. (A/N: If you know Botan, you know how she can get about stuff.)  
  
"Botan! It was just a kiss," Serena said, being reminded of Mina in this girl. All of Serena's uneasiness faded away as Botan went on. Finally, Serena held up her hand to stop the woman before she passed out from lack of air. Serena turned cerulean blue eyes upon the pink-eyed woman. Her cheeks were slightly dusted with a rose color as she spoke. "When we kissed the first time, it was like magic. Every nerve in my system is set off when he kisses me. On the contrary to what you may think, his kisses are as light as a feather. I loss myself in his scent, his touch, and his presence. His kisses are like small fires warming me up from an icy storm. I don't think any other male could kiss like he does."  
  
"Wow, I never knew Hiei could actually have that effect on a woman. They usually scream and run away, except for Yukina," Botan said. "Oh, I'm sorry! You don't know who Yukina is! I shouldn't-"  
  
"It's okay, Botan," Serena interrupted. "I know about Yukina being Hiei's younger half sister. Can you tell me, has he told her yet?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," Botan said. She was surprised that Hiei had told Serena about Yukina being his sister. Did he love her that much to let her know that? "I'm not sure if he will ever tell her. Even though she is about to marry Kuwabara soon. Those two make such a nice couple, but Hiei is two sided on the issue. You know how he can get."  
  
"Yes, I know. He really cares for her. He's afraid," Serena said.  
  
"Afraid! Of what!" exclaimed Botan with wide pink eyes.  
  
"He's afraid that if he tells her, that she couldn't accept him. That she would turn him away. Because of all the terrible things that he's done, that the ultimate way to amend for them is for her to hate him. But I don't think that's true. In my heart, I'm sure she will love him as much or maybe as more as I do. He has a beautiful soul, despite the things he's done."  
  
"You really think so?" Botan inquired. This girl was amazing. No wonder Hiei had fallen in love with her. Her ability to find the good in everyone made her stand out. Her kindness, her love, her innocence, and her strength made her a very formable person. There was a glow about her that drew people to her, and brought out a side people didn't know existed.  
  
Serena nodded to Botan's question. "I don't just think so, I know it. It's in his eyes. The way they sparkle and shimmer, when he's truly happy. Or how they grow dark when he's in thought. The pain when he thinks he's alone. There are so many sides to him that I've seen. That's how I know."  
  
"I didn't think you would connect with him on such a deeper level than what you're telling me. That must mean that you're made for each other!" beamed Botan. "But if he makes you sad, I will personally beat him up for you! I want you two to be happy and have beautiful children! I'm sure they'll be beautiful anyway! You are so cute! I can just imagine that your children will turn out like your daughter, Rini!"  
  
"Thank you, Botan," Serena smiled. "That means a lot." Serena hoped that she and Hiei could have many beautiful children in the future. The uneasiness in her stomach was still there even if it had eased off. Something was going to happen. Something bad that may not be able to be stopped.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity," Hotaru stepped into the room hesitantly, looking at the two women. "They have returned."  
  
"And," Serena said, her heart thumping uncontrollably.  
  
"They're fine," Hotaru reported. "Pluto is with them now."  
  
"We'll be right down." Serena looked at Botan who gave the woman another reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Botan mouthed that everything would be fine. Serena really hoped that things would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke walked into Koenma's office for the second time within an hour. "Still nothing?" Yusuke had a bad feeling about this new mission that Koenma had sent the others on. Something about it wasn't right.  
  
Koenma shook his head no. He knew that something was bothering the spirit detective, he just didn't know what. It had started about two hours after Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara went back to the other dimension. Yusuke had burst into Koenma's office with concern in his aura and voice, asking Koenma had something happened to the others. When Koenma had asked him why, Yusuke just shook his head saying he had some weird feeling.  
  
"Yusuke, you're starting to concern me about this. What is it that you're feeling? Do you think the Ring of Rune didn't work?" Koenma asked.  
  
"It's not that," Yusuke said. The young man raked a hand through his hair, his eyes looking at Koenma. "I sense that they made it there fine, but. . .some sort of feeling. It's like something is wrapping around one of them slowly. Nobody notices it, because they can't see it. Something keeps wrapping itself around one of them. . .I think it might be Hiei, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Wrapping around them? Like someone's energy?" Koenma inquired.  
  
"Sort of. But it's different. Something sad. That's what it feels like. Something very sad wrapping itself around them and waiting to tighten its hold. I don't know what will happen, but I don't like that feeling," Yusuke said. "Is there anything we can do to help them?" Koenma shook his head no. "I thought so. We just have to wait it out, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena found the group of warriors in the hall waiting for her. She caught the looks on Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna's face. The look of dislike was strong in their eyes as they shifted haughty glances at Hiei and the others. Serena sighed, realizing that they did not approve of her choice. She knew that she was supposed to be deeply and madly in love with Darien, but that had changed. If Hiei had never came along so unsuspected and stole her heart, she probably would have never known what a bastard Darien was.  
  
"So what happened? Did you find the source of the energy?" Botan asked before Serena could.  
  
"The source might have been the enemy you were telling us about. We got formally introduced earlier. They are very powerful, I can understand why you've been having so much trouble with them," Kurama said. "Their smells are quite different from the ones we faced last time we were here."  
  
"I thought as much. They only seemed to get stronger with time until they were able to. . ." Serena lowered her eyes from them. She felt Hiei walk up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now that we're here, we'll take care of things, then the others will return and things will be better. Just trust in us," Hiei said, ignoring the glares he was getting from Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Serena looked up into his trusting crimson eyes, knowing that he would not lie to her.  
  
"I do believe. In you, Kurama, and Kuwabara. And I know that if we work together that everything will be fine," Serena said.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity," Sailor Pluto started. "Do you believe that these three will be able to help us? Of course today they won the battle, but from what Uranus and Neptune said they had some problems in the beginning with our enemy. They may be strong, but our enemy keeps getting stronger all the time. I think it's best if we don't-"  
  
"Stop it! Just be quiet for once!" Serena snapped. The remark quieted the sailor up as Serena glared at her from where she was still in Hiei's arms. "You don't have to believe in them, but keep your comments to yourself! I believe they will help to end this war. Stop being so pessimistic about everything! Just try to accept that there are things you didn't see in the future. The future was never meant to be known before its time. It was meant to be paved on an undiscovered path. Just try to get over it. Please." Serena glared at the three women that looked at her with shocked expressions in their eyes. Serena hoped that would finally get them to shut up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: There, chappie six. Sorry my ideas are a bit short and all, but like I said, I'm working and all and it is hard to get lots of time to think up ideas during the day. Maybe I should bring some paper with me to work and write on my breaks and lunch. ^ ^ That would work.  
  
Blazer: Or while you're supposed to be doing Ai Yori Dango. You are definitely slacking. Get past chapter six on that one and make up for lost time.  
  
Rinka: Do you know how not easy that is when she works and I go to summer classes? Why don't you give us some inspiration since you are the muse here?  
  
Blazer: I work too.  
  
Nakoruru: Then get over it! Anyways. Thank everyone for reading and I hope you review. I want everyone to know the next chapter will definitely have more Serena and Hiei and. . .(drum roll). . .interaction with Rini!!! Isn't that wonderful? ^ ^  
  
Rinka: And before she forgets. We are accepting ideas to what should happen next in the story. What do you want to happen to the gang? Should something happen to the villains? Let's hear some feedback! Now we got to go! Bye for now! Next update is on Thursday of this week. 


	7. Interactions

Nakoruru: Welcome again everyone! How's it going? Wow, I have a lot of reviews this time around and all! Let's go ahead and get this ball rolling!  
  
Rinka: Right!  
  
Lady Love, to your questions: 1. The enemy can't kill them. Yu-chan's important for the story, and there is no way currently they can get to the Hakusho realm. 2. Yes she does. 3. You'll find out in this chapter. 4. I will see can I try.  
  
Eo, thank you! Means a lot!  
  
Anime Princess, thank you, I am busy but I love working on this one and this chappie will be longer. Thanks for the support.  
  
Kayla, hee hee. Glad you liked the fun fact and yes, it would be certain death to mess with him, even though he is a sweetie! And Rini won't be so much of a brat in this one.  
  
Mitsukai, wow! Thanks for all the great ideas! I'll see how many I can fit in. The one with Serena shying away from Hiei is cool! And that would be cool to co-write with you. Drop me an email to tell me what animes you know and maybe sometime around we can get to it. And yes, the inners will return. Just to let you know.  
  
Hell-Kitten, well I'll see what I can do. It's not really a guarantee on that thought, but one thing is certain: Raye and Kurama will be reunited.  
  
Shi no Tenshi/Megami, thanks! I try to keep everyone in perspective when I write. And I hope I really am as talented as you say. I can have a best selling fantasy fiction novel when I crack down and get back to Legend's Angels. Hope you stay with me on this one.  
  
Bunnychu, Darien bashing! Yeah! More Darien bashing! If you read the last two chappies of One Strange Day excluding chapter 14, you'll see that I did some there! Ah, Darien bashing, we do need more.  
  
The Masked Mistress, don't worry, they'll have time to enjoy Rini's company and not stay in each other's mouth all the story! LOL  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, everyone loves that part! I love that part! Hope you like this chappie too!  
  
Nicole, hee hee hee. More is here, hope you like it! Now let's get this started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just be quiet! Why do you have to be so pessimistic about everything! The only one that seems to try to be on my side about this is Hotaru! Just keep your comments to yourself if you're going to bring me down. The future was never meant to be known. It was meant to be discovered. How can we have any hope while you're trying to tell me that I shouldn't have something to believe in? If you're going to be like this, you can just give your lives up to our enemy now."  
  
There was silence in the room as the senshi looked at Serena who was in Hiei's arms. The male narrowed his eyes momentarily before looking away with a smug smile. He had to admit that he was finding more things to like about her all the time. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had stunned looks on their faces as they stared at their queen. None of the three women could say anything, while Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara stayed silent, knowing this was not a battle they should jump in.  
  
The silence thickened within the hall as Serena continued to glare at her senshi. Just when things seemed as if they weren't going to lighten up, soft footfalls echoed off the walls. Eyes that were ready to find an excuse to look away turned to see the little pink haired girl running down the hall.  
  
"Rini, come back here!" Luna and Artemis, who spent most of their time caring for Rini along with Sailor Pluto, were close behind the girl. "Rini!"  
  
"I wanna see my mommy! Mommy!" Rini ran up to Serena who pulled herself away from Hiei to bend down to look at the little girl. "Mommy!"  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" Serena said, smoothing out the little girl's bangs. Serena could always count on this pink haired ray of sunshine to clear out any storm. Rini had been the angel she had needed when the inner senshi first died. The girl may have been only three, but she was very bright for her age. In not so many words, she had let Serena know that there was still hope for this world and that if she believed, then nothing was possible. Oh how true that had been.  
  
The little girl smiled at her mother. "Come play with me! Wanna play!"  
  
"Rini. . .okay. I'll come play." Serena glanced at the three outer senshi once more before standing up, taking her daughter's hand as the little girl was about to lead her off. The three women looked away, not really to speak, and knowing it was best not to.  
  
"Yeah! Mommy play with me!" Rini was about to drag Serena off when she turned to look at Hiei. Rini scrunched her face up and let go of her mother's hand. She walked over to Hiei and looked up at him with giant red eyes. The little girl noted that they both shared the same eye colors. She could see a soft aura surrounding him that was warm and quite friendly.  
  
Hiei looked down at Serena's daughter, seeing the little girl studying him. In a way, Hiei was reminded of Emi when he looked down at Rini. There was something about the little girl that calmed him. It still amazed him that ningen children were not afraid of him. Or maybe it was just a few that were special. Hiei knelt down to stare the little girl in her eyes. He was about to hear a protest from the brown skinned woman, but he shot her a look of ice that caused her to freeze up. Hiei smirked mentally that he had not lost his touch over the years of staying in the Ningen Kai.  
  
What the little girl did threw not only him off, but also everyone else. The little girl squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck. "Otou- chan!" Hiei remembering that Emi called Yusuke that all the time realized that the girl had called him her father! What in all of the Makai would make her think this? Hiei looked up at Serena who was both surprised, but also amused by the little outburst.  
  
"Hiei, you didn't!" Kuwabara said in one of his usual high pitch tones as he broke the silence. "You sly. . ."  
  
"I didn't do anything like that, baka!" Hiei said.  
  
"Then why would she call you her father then!"  
  
Rini looked at Kuwabara and stuck out her tongue at the male. "No yell at my otou-chan! Big baka!" Kurama chuckled, hearing another starting to pick up Hiei's habits. The kitsune would have never thought that Hiei would be the one to attract the interest of children. But there were some weirder things he had seen. Kurama and Botan both looked over to study Kuwabara who was staring at the little girl who clung to Hiei. The two then looked at Hiei who had a smug smile on his face at the girl's remark. Rini let go of Hiei and grabbed his hand. Her eyes sparkled with tiny light crystals. "Come play with me too! Come play, otou-chan!"  
  
Hiei had no choice in the matter as Rini dragged him off to who knows where. Serena was about to following, when she remembered something. Looking down at Luna and Artemis, she smiled at her faithful advisors. They, after all, had known about Hiei and the others when they were here. She knew she could count on them to behave themselves, wherein her senshi were being difficult. "Luna, Artemis, do you think you can show Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan to rooms. I know they're tired and would like to rest up. See to that will you."  
  
"Of course, Serena," Luna said. Serena smiled, knowing that things were in capable hands. "Leave everything to us. We would be happy to help in anyway possible."  
  
"Thank you, Luna, Artemis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What excuses do you have for losing?" The woman with the reddish silver hair glared at both the male and the girl, her eyes switching back and forth between the two. A deep frown of displeasure was set on her face. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"Lady Kurata," the male spoke up, his head still bowed low to her. There was no excuse for his loss, he knew that. He had wanted to see the male at his full power, but that had been a mistake. "I was too foolish in my choice for a equally powerful opponent. It was my fault for what happened. I should have destroyed them while they were in disarray."  
  
The woman stood up from her throne of pearl and walked over to where he knelt. She lifted his head up to look at her. Gold-green eyes clashing simultaneously. "My dear sweet Athrun. I know you are bored with the senshi, and the new enemy seems to be powerful, but there was no reason you should have been snared so easily. I expected something like that form Selsus, but not from you. What am I going to do with you? You do remember what we must do, don't you?"  
  
"Yes my lady. Our mission is to conquer this world and take the silver crystal for ourselves. That way we can expand our wraith not only throughout this dimension, but every other dimension," the male answered.  
  
"That's good. I want you to remember that the next time you decide you want to fight with them. Do you understand, Athrun?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. I understand."  
  
"Good." The woman released his face and turned away from him to where a ball of dark energy floated. She ran her fingers through its mass, reveling in the dark feel of the mass. "We should address our next actions."  
  
"What is that, my lady?" The male looked up at the woman.  
  
"Our next objective. . .is to finally conquer Crystal Tokyo," smiled Lady Kurata darkly. She saw the look on both their faces and continued to smile. She knew they thought it was impossible because of the barrier that was erected around the city that repelled evil. But that would not be a problem soon. Even as they stood there, the forces of darkness she had contracted with were working to shatter the barrier around the city. And once that was done, she would send the two out to take control of Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity would not stand a chance, even while she had new allies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei found the little girl to be as sprightly as her mother. She pulled him here and there within the giant garden, showing him this and that. Hiei didn't mind so much. Something about him seemed more alive than anything else. Watching this little girl with bright eyes laughing and playing without knowledge of everything that was happening around her. She was only interested in her little games and joys.  
  
"You sit right here, otou-chan. I make you necklace." The little girl ran off to collect different sort of flowers while he sat with Serena in the garden under a large tree. Serena was dressed in casual clothing; Hiei had taken off his cloak and had on his usual clothing. A dark blue short sleeved shirt and his black pants.  
  
"I haven't seen her this excited in a long time," Serena smiled. "I know she's only a little child, but sometimes she seems more like an angel. Simple things that she says had meanings to them. She is an amazing little girl. Don't you think so?" Serena looked over at Hiei who was looking at the child gathering flowers. She felt a warm smile curl her lips as she saw the warmth in his eyes for the little girl.  
  
"She reminds me," Hiei said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Reminds you of?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Botan told me that she's going to be marrying Kuwabara soon. Are you planning to tell her sooner or later? You are going to be the one to give her away aren't you?" Serena asked. Hiei gave her a questioning look about the last part of her statement. "I meant, were you going to be the woman to let Kuwabara marry her without a say. In our tradition, a man, usually a father or another close relative walks the bride down the aisle and gives her to the groom to marry." Still giving her a strange look, Serena set to work informing him about weddings and such. By the time she was done, Rini was coming back to them with a necklace of flowers.  
  
"Here, otou-chan!" Rini put the necklace around his neck and stood back to observe her work proudly. Though Hiei felt quite foolish wearing a necklace of flowers, he kept it on because it made the little girl happy.  
  
"Rini," Serena said. Serena had to know why her daughter had called Hiei her father. Of course she realized Rini had never seen her father, being that he had died while she was still only a baby. But why would she come out of no where and proclaim Hiei to be?  
  
"Yes mommy." The girl turned her bright shining eyes from Hiei to stare curiously at her mother.  
  
"Why did you call him your father?" Serena indicated to Hiei when she said him.  
  
"Because!" Rini beamed.  
  
"Because what, Rini?"  
  
"Because we have red eyes!" chimed the little girl. "And he has the warm light around him. It makes me feel comfortable. So he's my otou-chan."  
  
"Warm light? You mean-she can see your aura," Serena gaped.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me. She is your daughter. She is bound to be as powerful as you," Hiei replied. "She will only grow up to be more powerful. Once properly trained, she will be able to handle anything."  
  
"So you're going to be the father that she never had?" Serena replied with a small smile. She caught the look in Hiei's eyes and knew he didn't have to say it. He would protect the little girl with his life if it came down to it. "Protect us forever." Serena felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a light embrace. She found the little girl wrap her arms around them both and hugged them tight.  
  
"Stay with us forever, otou-chan," Rini said.  
  
Hiei knew that in his time in the Ningen Kai things had changed. He had somewhere down the line stop hating ningens as much as he once did. Then his life had really been flipped when he was thrown into the dimensional hole by a youkai named Majira. He and met strange warriors and fought to protect their world. He had somehow fell in love with this strange creature he held and now was growing fond of her daughter. A daughter that had not been conceived by them. But that somehow didn't matter. He loved the little girl. He would risk his life for her. In the back of his mind, he mused on how this had happened. Did he regret it. . .no. . .not in the least.  
  
"I will protect you both. I won't leave either of you ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, it's a little bit longer. And I'm a little bit happier. They've interacted. Now is everyone happy!  
  
Blazer (walking in): What are you going on about now? Finished the chapter I see.  
  
Nakoruru: I'm tired. I worked like a slave on this one, but I'm happy with the end product. Now I'm going.  
  
Rinka: Thank everyone for reading and we hope to see you again in chapter 8. Which will come out Sunday. We hope you enjoyed reading while we enjoyed writing. Thanks again for the ideas and we hope you review! I'm going too, wait up!  
  
Blazer (shaking head): Well, R & R. Until next chapter. 


	8. Captured

Nakoruru (dancing around): We're up to chapter eight! But I don't know what this chapter will be about.  
  
Blazer: Isn't it Rinka's turn to write this chapter?  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah, I wrote the last two chappies. She says she has plans to work in for this chappie. So I guess we sit back and let her work her magic.  
  
Rinka (winks): You guys won't be disappointed. Now reviews!  
  
Eo, thanks! Glad it gets better all the time.  
  
The Masked Mistress, yes it was cute, huh! But we don't think Hiei will be too choosy. He can split his time and affections; at least we hope he can. And yes, it will be funny to see Kuwa-chan's face when he finds out!  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, yes very Hiei/Serena. *sniff sniff* So beautiful.  
  
Lady Love. . .Keiko bashing? Yeah, that might be nice, but we do need her for an upcoming chapter and all. Sorry.  
  
Kayla, glad she took a liking to him too. Things are much easier for us this way. ^ ^  
  
Bunnychu, yeah, Rini is cuter, but you also got to realize that right now. We're positive that when she gets older, she will be the pink haired terror that everyone knows her to be. Especially if Hiei's going to raise her. Oh, and in that particular manga episode, he was under Wicked Lady's control, which was why he kissed her. And we would love to read your Yu-Gi- Oh stuff! You can probably find a review from us this week!  
  
Anime Princess, fun fact you may not know, but in 1999 Naoko Takeuchi did marry Yoshihiro Togashi, the guy that made Yu Yu Hakusho, so maybe it was some sort of subconscious thing that she thought Hiei had cool eyes and all when she was making Sailor Moon! Or maybe something like that. We may never know.  
  
Nicole, you're very welcome for the update. And now you get more!  
  
Nakoruru: Now that my co-writer is done, let's get to work and let's not mind her theory of the Rini's birth. Even though I should have made them. . .oh well, on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sat in the park with Keiko and his daughter Emi. He watched the two playing in the sandbox, but his mind was far off. He was still worried about the others. He knew they could take care of themselves, but that foreboding feeling he was having would not go away. It kept gnawing at his insides like a dull saw. Yusuke closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the bench. He wished he had some way of contacting them. He did not like being able to know what was going on.  
  
"Yusuke, are you okay?" Keiko's soft voice brought him back to reality. He found that Keiko had seated herself on the bench beside him, looking at him with concerned brown eyes. Yusuke tried to force a smile on his face, but it fell when he saw the look that Keiko was giving him.  
  
"Yeah. . .I'll be fine," Yusuke said in a sort of off tone. "Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"About?" Keiko inquired. "That girl?"  
  
Yusuke didn't need to ask her what girl she was referring to. He knew she meant Lita. Yusuke shook his head. "I'm worried."  
  
"Worried? About?"  
  
"The guys. . .and Botan. Something doesn't feel right. I've felt it ever since they left. I've tried to be at ease, but I can't. Something's going to happen to one of them. I think it's Hiei, but I'm not sure," Yusuke said, confiding in his wife. Keiko gave him a slight frown.  
  
"Is something going to happen to him?" Keiko wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know," Yusuke said. "I wish I knew."  
  
"I know!" The voice of his daughter brought Yusuke to look at her. The little girl was looking up at him with a bright smile on her face. "I know, otou-chan! I know! I know! I know!"  
  
"Emi? How do you know?" Keiko said.  
  
"I dream it in my head!" chimed Emi with pride. "Saw Uncle Hiei and lady with wings. They were fighting and then the lady with wings was crying and then she was glowing. She was very sad cause something that Uncle Hiei did."  
  
Yusuke remained quiet for a long minute, as he stared in amazement at his daughter. Koenma had told him that his children would inherit a lot of power from him, but he would have never thought that she would be able to dream see at such an early age. Finally, Yusuke found his voice. "Emi, did you see anything else?"  
  
The little girl shook her head rapidly, causing her curls to shake. "I couldn't see everything. It was really fuzzy." Emi looked a bit sad as she stared at her father. "Uncle Hiei be fine. . .right, otou-chan?"  
  
Yusuke forced a smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to where his daughter was. Ruffling her hair, Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. He'll be fine. He's way strong. Nothing will happen to him."  
  
"Okay! Then we no worry." Yusuke hoped that Hiei would be fine. This feeling he had was getting worst. If what his daughter dreamed was true. . .no. . .he wouldn't think that way. He hoped that whatever sort of premonition his daughter had would turn out to be wrong. For everyone's sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei looked down at the little girl in his arms that was nodding off. He moved one of his hands to gently brush the hair from out of her eyes as he secured her more as he walked with Serena to put Rini in her room for a nap. The two walked up a small flight of stairs that led to the little girl's room. They reached the room within another minute. Serena pushed open the door and led Hiei to the small bed that was Rini's. Hiei placed the little girl on the bed and stood back, watching as she slept. There was something sort of magical about the whole thing.  
  
Serena smiled softly, looking at Hiei as he watched Rini sleep. She could see how fond he was of the little girl. How his eyes were the softest of crimsons as he studied the small girl. She could even make out the small smile that rested on his lips. Serena grasped his hand in hers and latched her fingers in his. She watched as Hiei turned his eyes to her. "It's wonderful isn't it? Watching as she sleeps so soundly without a care in the world. It just is makes you want to protect her forever."  
  
"I will protect you both," Hiei replied without hesitation. "I will never let anything happen to either of you."  
  
"Hiei." Serena rested her head on his shoulder, but squeaked in surprise when she felt herself being lifted into his arms. She saw a sly smile rise to his lips as he started to walk out the room to where Serena's bedroom was. "Hiei? What are you-" Serena was silenced by a passionate kiss that drove her senses over the edge. She submitted to the kiss's demand as Hiei continued to Serena's room. In no more than half a minute, the two were back in Serena's room. In no time, Serena found the bed under her head and Hiei over her. He broke the kiss to look at her with ardent flamed eyes.  
  
"I thought that we could finish where we started earlier," Hiei murmured into her ear as she giggled.  
  
"Then you might want to lock the door so no one can walk in on us," Serena said, feeling Hiei kiss her neck softly.  
  
"That would help to keep from killing everyone today." Hiei got up and locked the door, then went back to Serena. Serena watched as he stripped out of his shirt, then sit on the bed beside her. Serena sat up, letting Hiei undo her blouse and let him drop it to the ground. She closed her eyes; becoming overwhelmed by his touch on her skin as he also removed her bra. Within only two minutes, they were both naked.  
  
(Rinka's note: Just to let you know, this story will stay PG-13. So everyone can still read this story and rest assured that I will not go into deep details.)  
  
Serena kissed Hiei once again, submitting to his gentle touch on her bare skin. Feeling his lips sear her flesh with hot passionate kisses. Serena opened her blue eyes, looking up at the male that was kissing her neck, causing her to lose all control over her senses. "Hiei. . .take me now."  
  
Just as Hiei was about to consummate the act, there came a knock on the door. "Serena." The voice belonged to Hotaru, the youngest of the outer senshi. "I don't mean to disturb you. But your parents and younger brother are here to see you." Hiei swore silently, knowing that she would go. Hiei got from on top of her and began picking up their clothes.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Hotaru," Serena called.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell them," Hotaru said as she left. Serena turned her eyes to Hiei who was putting back on his clothing after tossing her clothing to her.  
  
"Hiei-" Serena begun, but Hiei had walked back to the bed and kissed her again passionately. When she pulled back, she found a light smile on his lips.  
  
"There are other times for that. Your family is more important right now," Hiei said.  
  
"I want you to come meet them. I want them to know all about you and everything. They know about me and the other senshi," Serena said as she pulled on her clothing. Once the two were dressed, they headed downstairs to where Serena's parents and younger brother were waiting in the pallor. When she appeared with Hiei by her side, her family was surprised.  
  
"Hello, mother, father, Sammy," Serena said. Her mother smiled at her, then turned to look at Hiei.  
  
"You're Raye's friend aren't you? How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hiei replied with a slight nod.  
  
"Um. . .mother. . .father. I have something to tell you that I never told you. The truth is that Hiei's not a childhood friend of Raye's. Hiei and the other one that was with him last time. . .they are from another dimension. In their dimension they are called youkai, or demons. Hiei is a fire demon and was sent here the first time because he was fighting a demon that sent him to this dimension. The others and I helped him last time to get back to his own dimension. He came back this time to help me defeat my new enemy," Serena said. There was silence as she let the information sink in.  
  
"A demon? But. . .he looks so nice and sweet," Serena's mother said.  
  
"Cool," Sammy said.  
  
"That's not all. I. . .Hiei and I are in love. He's promised to protect Rini and I. I know you think that Darien was a good choice, but he was not what you thought of him. He cheated on me and was a complete jerk. I want you to accept Hiei because no other man will ever occupy my heart like he will."  
  
"You're in love with a demon?" Serena's mother looked at Hiei and frowned, but after a minute, she broke into a motherly smile. "If he's promised to protect you and Rini then he must be a wonderful person. I'm happy for you both. And you have my blessings. Right, honey."  
  
"Of course," Mr. Tsukino said. "I'm sure he is a very nice demon."  
  
"To be honest with you," Hiei started. "I use to not like humans. I thought you were all a bunch of worthless insects. I've stole many things and killed many individuals over the years that I was in the Demon World." He caught the looks on Serena's parents' faces as they stared at him. "But I have changed. Over the years that I've lived in the Human World, I've learned about a lot of things. Your daughter has also taught me much. I can assure you that I will do nothing to harm her and I only want what's best for her and Rini now."  
  
"I. . ." Serena's father didn't know what to say. "Honey?" Mr. Tsukino looked over at his wife who was looking at Hiei. The smile on her face did not waver as she stood up and hugged Hiei.  
  
"Thank you for telling us the truth about you. You seem like a very dear person. I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law in the future, Hiei," Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"Thank you," Hiei said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kurata, what are you thinking?" Athrun walked up to his mother's chair as she sat with several dark hulking figures surrounding her. "Mother?"  
  
The woman turned her gold-green eyes to him. "Athrun, my son, you don't remember the time before we woke up do you?"  
  
The young man gave her a curious look. What was she getting at by asking him? Of course he did not remember the time before he was awaken from his dark endless sleep by the power of his mother. He had only been a little boy when he had been put into that horrendous state of existence. "Mother, you know that I don't remember what things were like before we were put to sleep. Why do you ask me that question? What is on your mind, Lady Kurata?"  
  
"What I'm getting at my dear beloved son, is that the time before we went to sleep was a joyous one. I want that again for us. Once we obtain the power of the Silver Crystal, we will make another Silver Millennium. Only there will be no Queen Serenity to stop us from doing what we want. This world will be our kingdom to rule how we please. I think that it's about to take the next step," Lady Kurata said.  
  
"But my lady. The two males. . ." Athrun started.  
  
"Do not worry about them. Your goal is not to capture Neo Queen Serenity. I want you to capture the male that Selsus fought. I sense something dark and powerful about him. His power will make us stronger if we can find a way to use him to our advantage. I want you to take this." Lady Kurata held out her hands. A long bow appeared in her hands. "This is a gift, use it well. It will take only one shot to take him down. But be careful."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Athrun bowed to his mother before taking the bow and leaving.  
  
"Soon everything that you want will be yours," a voice whispered in her ear. A dark looming shadow appeared behind the woman, its gold eyes blazing with malice.  
  
"Yes. . .every. . .thing. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for walking us back. You didn't have to." Mrs. Tsukino looked over at where Hiei was walking beside Sammy, answering the many questions the boy asked him. Hiei gave her a slight smile.  
  
"It was no problem. It's the least I can do," Hiei replied.  
  
"Hiei, tell me. Do you fight tons of demons in your dimension?" Sammy's eyes were filled with admiration for the male. He thought it was way cooler that his sister went for this guy rather than Darien. Sammy had always thought Darien seemed like a dork.  
  
"There are lots of fights. We have to make sure that demons don't slip pass the barrier between the Human World and Demon World. It's not too hard. Most demons are not as strong as you would think."  
  
"Wow, you must be ultra strong," awed Sammy.  
  
"Strong enough to call the attention of my lady mother." Hiei's head snapped into the direction of the voice, sensing the strong energy of the male that Kurama had fought before. Hiei pulled out his sword, making space between him and Serena's family.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I want you to go back to where Serena is. I'll buy you enough time to escape," Hiei said, tossing aside his cloak as he jumped up to where the male was waiting for him. "Go now!" Hiei felt the three leave, heading back to the crystal palace. Hiei glared at the male with the gold-green eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
The male smiled as he rose up his hands, summoning the dark bow that his mother gave him. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled the bowstring back. "You." Athrun let the bow string go. Hiei had little time to blink as an arrow pierced him in the chest. Hiei's eyes widened, he hadn't seen the arrow that seemed to have been on the bowstring the entire time. Hiei fell to his knees, feeling himself blacking out. Before he passed out, all he could think about was that he failed Serena and Rini.  
  
Athrun watched the male slump to the side. He had to admit that this weapon had come in handy indeed. Athrun walked up to the male and turned him over with his boot. Hiei was out cold.  
  
"Too bad you didn't realize that the arrow was in you the whole time. My mother was right, there is something dark in you. That's why the arrow connected. If you had been pure like Neo Queen Serenity, you would not have been affected. Oh well, let's find out what my mother has in store for you." Athrun picked up the male and disappeared back to his mother's dark palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Wow that was the most kick ass chapter yet.  
  
Blazer: I agree. So, what happens next?  
  
Rinka (grinning evilly): You will find out soon enough. Which will be. . .oh yeah, Wednesday. I have to think of what to do next to our hero. I told you I had plans for him.  
  
Nakoruru (_): You are such an evil person. Well, you learned it from me. (shaking her head) You heard it folks. Wednesday is the next chapter update. Until then, R & R, bye for now. 


	9. A Plot Beginning To Unfold

Nakoruru: Hello, hello, hello. Chapter nine and things are going strong! Isn't it quite the thing my co-writer has placed this story in?  
  
Rinka (grinning evilly): Oh, and the things that are planned for this chapter. Let's get this ball rolling.  
  
Nakoruru (sweats): Um. . .right. Okay. Let's get to the reviews then. ^ ^  
  
Nicole, we're evil. . .thanks! (beams at her) We try our best to please and leave you hanging. And this chapter is going to be just as good.  
  
Hell Kitten, yeah, it was all so very cute. Children seem to be gravitating towards him, who would have thought! And it was cool they accepted him. He would have told my parents that and I don't think he would ever see me again!  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, wow, that would be angst, but. . .killing Serena. . .just one thing wrong with that. How in heck will she come back and fight. That would sort of be the end of the story. For one, no one, not even Botan cause she is grim reaper in another dimension, would be able to bring her back. And she is definitely too important to lose current. But thanks for the idea anyway.  
  
Mitsukai, bye for now then. Gonna miss ya. When ever you can come back check your email. Left a message about things for you.  
  
Eo, hah! Yeah, stuff like that is never good. But it will only get worst. Hee, hee, hee!  
  
Kayla, thanks for liking it! We aim to please. And now you get to find out what happens next. Isn't that great!  
  
Anime Princess, you're just learning a whole boatload of stuff from this story, eh! Hee, hee, well, we won't make things really bad so don't worry.  
  
Nakoruru: Now that that's done, let's get to writing this one. Rinka, let's see you work your magic and have this story unfold.  
  
Rinka: Hope you all like this chapter. Here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei's eyes fluttered open. At first, all he could see was out of focused shapes. After a minute, he was able to make out shapes. When Hiei tried to move, he found that his arms and legs had been shackled. Looking around, the koorime found a dark room lit by only a single light source that hung over him. Hiei struggled to break free from his restraints but found that he could not.  
  
"It's no use trying to escape. Lady Kurata made sure that when you were to awaken, you would not be able to leave her so soon. You might as well stop struggling, it will do you no good," came a voice from the darkness. Hiei narrowed his eyes, making out the figure of the young woman he had fought before. She walked into the light, staring at him with dark violet eyes.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hiei growled. The young woman walked up to the koorime until she was directly eye to eye with him.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you. You are a strong opponent, I give you that, but I have nothing to do with this. Lady Kurata formed an interest in you," the young woman told. "She said there was something dark and powerful about you." The young woman studied him for a long time. "I don't sense what she finds to be so dark about you. You don't seem to be any different from any other I've come across."  
  
Hiei found a smirk rise to his lips. "Whoever you work for is right about me. I'm very different from the others. And that will be your downfall once I'm free." The young woman shrugged at his words, unaffected by his threats. If he had been so strong, why had it been so easy to capture him? Lady Kurata had said she had entrusted the Helios Bow to Athrun, and that had been what had made capture simple.  
  
Selsus knew all about the Helios Bow. It had been one of the weapons her tribe had created to combat evil. The bow was made to center the darkness and evil within one's heart, no matter how small it was. The arrows were made from the person's darkness, and immobilize the enemy. If the wielder wanted, they could instantly kill their enemy with the bow. But that took a lot of skill to learn how to control the Helios Bow.  
  
Selsus remembered when she had first became a servant of Lady Kurata's. She had only been ten at the time, learning how to handle the Helios Bow. She had been the tribe's heir to many of the skills that she had been made to leave behind, when dark menacing shadow creatures had slaughtered her entire tribe.  
  
She had only been able to watch in horror as a massacre unfolded. Then a shadow emerged from the bloodshed and reached out and took her. Too fear stricken to do anything, she had easily succumbed to the darkness. Her mark from that day was the tiara embedded in her head. She could not disobey Lady Kurata or Athrun until the day that tiara was removed by purity. That purity was Neo Queen Serenity. Once she was able to have it removed, she would wage war against the evil that continued to try to creep into her soul.  
  
If what Lady Kurata had said about this male was true, then the darkness would try to make another, more powerful servant for its war against Neo Queen Serenity. Selsus turned away from the male and begin to walk out of the light. She turned her head slightly to study the male again.  
  
She could now sense it. Yes, if she concentrated enough, she could sense the darkness in him that her real enemy wanted to us. It was indeed powerful. "You shouldn't be making such empty promises. You should worry about what's going to happen to you. Lady Kurata didn't bring you here for tea and cake you know. If you are as different as you say you are, then you have every right to worry about what's going to happen to you once Lady Kurata comes."  
  
Without another word, she disappeared from the room. Hiei didn't say anything. He had a bad feeling that what the girl said was more of a warning than just light talk. She knew something that she was not telling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena swung around to look at Hotaru once she had heard everything the girl had said. Hotaru's dark eyes held sympathy for the older woman. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly. After all, she had lost her father to this war when she had first became Sailor Saturn. Hotaru lowered her eyes from Serena, seeing how visibly shaken the woman was. "I should have gone with him. I'm sorry, Serena."  
  
"It's not your fault, Hotaru," Serena smiled weakly. "I don't think you would have made much of a difference. Your duty is to protect me, after all. I knew he was strong, I believed in him. I didn't think this would happen." Serena slumped into a chair, feeling weak hearted and minded. Why would the enemy capture Hiei? What did they have in mind? Were they going to try and turn him against her?  
  
Serena closed her eyes, not knowing what to do or where to look. She didn't know what to do right now. "Serena." There was a knock on her door as Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara came into the room. They had worried expressions on their faces for her. She really did appreciate them being there also. She could count on them for support. She turned her eyes on Kurama as he stared down at her. "We're going to head out and search for Hiei. Botan will stay behind and see what she can do."  
  
"I want to go with you." Serena had made up her mind. She would not sit around crying and worrying herself to death. "I want to go help you search for Hiei."  
  
"But Serena," Kuwabara started.  
  
"I know I have responsibilities here. But. . .I. . ." Serena felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at them. She could not risk the chance of not helping. She couldn't risk the chance of them coming back with Hiei's body, telling her that they had gotten there too late. She couldn't risk losing him, not after the promise he had made to both Rini and her. "But I have to go. I have to! I don't want to sit around being useless. He might need me."  
  
"But it's dangerous. This may be a trap to get you to come out," Botan stated.  
  
"I don't care," Serena said. "I don't care if it is a trap. I can't be all right sitting around here not knowing if he's alive or dead. Or whether I was able to make a difference by coming along. Please, Kurama let me go with you guys. You know I can pull my own weight. Please let me go." Serena pleaded with the kitsune with tearful eyes.  
  
Kurama sighed, but smiled. He knew that it was useless to argue with her. She had a will that could overcome just about anything. "All right, Serena, you can come. But the others will have a fit that we're letting you do this."  
  
"Don't worry about them," Hotaru said with a shy smile. "I will handle things here. Go Serena, find him." The Sailor of Saturn walked up to the woman and placed a hand over Serena's. "I will continue to believe in the decision that you have made, because I believe in you. And. . ." Hotaru turned her eyes to the Hakusho group. "I believe in them too. Protect the queen of this time in order for us to live in peace once more."  
  
"We shall," Kuwabara said. "You don't have to worry about a thing, with Kazuma Kuwabara on the case. We'll find the shrimp and bring Serena back."  
  
"I'll come too then. Just in case you're in need of someone with a bit of healing powers," Botan said in another one of her chipper tones.  
  
Serena looked at Kuwabara, Kurama, Hotaru, and Botan. Tears continued to fall, but these were not of sorrow. These were tears of joy. "Thank you, everyone. For everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei lifted his head up to look at the individual whose footfalls caught his attention. A woman in a long midnight blue dress with pearls embroidered on the dress. On her head she wore a silver crown that was embroidered with pearls and sapphire. Her long reddish silver hair was in many tiny spirals that cascaded down her back. Her gold green eyes flickered with interest at the male shackled to the wall. "My, you are quite a catch. Neo Queen Serenity certainly has good taste in her men."  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei barked at her. The woman feigned a look of hurt as she sashayed up to him. Hiei turned his head away from her when she tried to touch him.  
  
"You don't have to be like that," whispered the woman in his ear. "I have big plans for you, my beautiful warrior. You see I find that the darkness that is inside of you to be very attractive. I want to explore that darkness and find your limit."  
  
"Get the hell away from me," Hiei said, making eye contact with the woman. He noticed the intense look in her gold green eyes. He definitely did not like that stare she was giving him.  
  
"Don't be like that," she cooed. "I won't hurt you. I just want to find the source of that darkness that is inside of you." Raising her hand to his face, she slowly touched his entire face, until she stopped at where his covered Jagan was. A wide malicious smile rose to her lips. "I think I've found that source I was looking for. You have a little secret here, don't you?"  
  
"If you take it off, I can't guarantee that you may get more than what you bargained for," Hiei said. "Go ahead and take it off. See what you find."  
  
"I think I will." The woman took off his bandanna, uncovering his Jagan. "Ah, so this is your little secret. The source of your darkness, perfect." Hiei was taken off guard as a dark shadow swept over them both, creeping to his Jagan. The koorime felt an overwhelming surge of violence, rage, grief, anguish, hatred, and hopelessness overcome him. The emotions were almost enough to send him into a state of unconsciousness. It took him a lot for him to keep his focus.  
  
"Stop-it!" The shadows that surrounded them fled back only kept at bay for a moment or two. Hiei panted deeply from the assault. "What the hell-"  
  
"I told you that I wanted to know the limit of the darkness inside of you. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Find it and plant a seed inside of you for later. You will come in handy once everything is in place."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hiei muttered, feeling the shadows again trying to crawl into his soul and plant their seed of darkness. He could not let himself fall into this web. He had made a promise not only to Serena, but to Rini also. He could not let them down, he had to fight this. He had to find out what the enemy's purpose was.  
  
"You want to know why? I'll tell you." The last thing Hiei expected was for the woman to kiss him fully on the lips. As she kissed him, images flashed through his head, telling him about her past, what she wanted and what she planned to do. Hiei's eyes widened, seeing the truth behind everything that surrounded him, the others, Serena, and their two worlds. It was about this time that the darkness attacked him again. Hiei continued to fight the power that was slowly seeping in, but it seemed that his Jagan eye was absorbing the power rather than repelling it.  
  
If this kept up, Hiei wasn't sure that he would be able to do anything to stop what might happen next. As the woman pulled back from their kiss, Hiei saw a shadow appear behind the woman. The shadow glared down at him with gold eyes full of smug satisfaction. Hiei could sense the presence. Strong and overpowering as it was. This thing was ancient; so old that he doubt anyone would know about it unless it told of itself.  
  
"You are now ours," the shadow said to Hiei. "You will help us to enter Crystal Tokyo and defile Neo Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal."  
  
"What makes you think that I will allow anything to happen to her," Hiei growled.  
  
The shadow gave Hiei a short inconsiderate look. Hiei could make out the thing's features a little bit more as it continued to manifest itself to him. This was the real enemy, not this woman that had been caught in its web also. This thing looked quite young, despite the fact that it had to be millenniums old. Short hair was featured that sometimes moved in the thing's blazing gold eyes.  
  
"I would not have brought you here and showed you what I look like if I knew you were going to be disobedient. You are no different than the others. You will also bend to my will. Once I plant my seed of darkness inside of your soul, you won't remember a thing that happened to you. You will willingly go back and let me inside," the shadow said in a bored tone.  
  
"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Underestimate you? Hmm. . .that would be interesting to see if I did underestimate you. We will soon find out, won't we?" The shadow faded from sight as the darkness assaulted Hiei ruthlessly. No matter how much Hiei fought, it continued to seep into him. Into his soul and into his Jagan eye, until finally Hiei blacked out. When he comes to, he would not remember a thing of what he knew and had said to the shadow. He would be another puppet in this war. He would turn the tides of battle for both sides.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: There we go. Chapter nine is complete.  
  
Nakoruru: Why do I feel like this story is only inching piece by piece to its goal? It's not like One Strange Day.  
  
Rinka (shrugs): Well, this one is coming off the top of our heads as we write it, you know.  
  
Nakoruru: But chapters nine through thirteen of One Strange Day were written the same way, but I pulled it off. (sighs) This one just feels funny, what do you say, Blazer?  
  
Blazer: Why don't we ask our reviewers about it? (to reviewers) So what do you think of the story so far? Good, bad, could be better, needs more work, more romance, more action, solid basing? R & R to let us know.  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah. Well, until. . .(thinks) oh yeah, until Saturday, we'll be seeing you. 


	10. The Starts Of Battle

Nakoruru: Chapter 10 and 85 reviews. Wow, I'm almost caught up to One Strange Day. I would have had it but then I got a bunch of reviews for it yesterday.  
  
Rinka: Hey, we also got some output on how the story is. Cool, right Nak?  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah. Thanks guys! I think we should go ahead and get this thing started. As a note, this chapter may be a bit shifty so bear with us. We sort of got mad with the progress of this one and went a bit crazy. Sorry.  
  
Kayla, thanks! We would have updated this one on the 4th but I had kids pestering me all day and Rin had to work. Oh, sadness, but things are better and the story will be better, you can count on that!  
  
Bunnychu, have a nice vacation and all! And hope to get to your story soon. Worry not about things everything will be all right. Wish me and Rin could go on vacation. Oh well, we'll get our beach time after this one is done, I think.  
  
FallenAngel, thanks for the opinion. Yes, it could be better. Hopefully it will get better in the end. Thanks again for the much needed comment.  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, don't worry about Hi-chan being evil and stuff, there will be more Serena and Hiei. . .if Rinka doesn't do anything else to him. Just blame her for everything if it doesn't work out.  
  
Anime Princess, yeah, you would expect Rini to have blue eyes. I would expect it. Oh, did you know that soon the release of the first series of Sailor Moon will be in a box set and subtitled and uncut! My bank account is taking a dip real soon! Oh, and the reason I just realized that Thoughts Of Yesterday is strange is because of my co-writer. She's practically writing this one single handedly with only some of my guidance. But yes, it seems to be coming along nice enough, so I shouldn't complain so much.  
  
Nicole, thanks for the opinion too! It's so needed right now. We should get to the important stuff and hopefully this chapter will get things back on track. More romance, more Darien bashing, okay! We're going to try for more! Just keep patience.  
  
Blazer: Now that that's out the way, let's get this story underway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The streets were a lot quieter than Serena remembered them being. Usually, only cities that were abandoned because of attacks remained this quiet. The feeling that she had since Hiei had first left the first time to confront the enemy was growing even stronger than it had been before. Something was not right. Something had happened to Hiei, she had this strong feeling they may be too late to save him.  
  
"Serena. . ." Sensing Serena's distress, Botan placed a hand on the woman's winged shoulder. (Serena is currently in her Eternal uniform.) Botan gave her a giant smile. "Hiei's not one to be taken down so easily. I'm sure he's fighting with everything. You don't have to worry about him."  
  
"I know, but I just have this strange feeling inside. That. . .that something bad is happening to him. I just don't know whether or not it's just nervousness," Serena said with a sigh. "Any word from Kurama and Kuwabara?"  
  
The four of them had split up into two groups. Kuwabara and Kurama went together one way, while she and Botan went another way. Botan had given the two boys a communicator to contact them in case they found something. They had split up ten minutes ago, but there was no word from the two males. Serena wondered if they ran into trouble and had no time to inform the two of their situations.  
  
"I'm sure that everything will be all right," Botan chimed.  
  
"I hope everything will be fine. I believe in them," Serena said.  
  
The two continued walking down the street looking for any sign of motion or shadows. They didn't know what to be expecting from the enemy. Five minutes later, the two came across a dead end. "I guess we'll have to turn around and-" At that moment, a shadow swept over them. The two turned around slowly around to look at what had approached them. Botan backed up into the corner behind Serena. "W-w-what is that?"  
  
Serena saw a hunched over creature with short spiked claws shaking as it glared at them with its crimson eyes. The thing was black all over except for the long fluorescent blue streak down its back. The creature had short pointed ears that stuck slightly out from its round head. Serena pulled out her scepter and readied to attack it when the creature let out a screech as it was cut in half. Dark violet blood splattered on the ground around the creature as it slumped to the side. Serena's eyes rose to the figure that was standing over the creature.  
  
"H-H-Hiei." Sure enough Hiei was standing there, panting heavily. Sweat dotted his forehead as he stared at the two before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumbled to the ground. "Hiei!" Serena ran up to him and turned him over, noticing that he was bleeding from small cuts all over his body. "Hiei, answer me! Hiei! Botan, contact the others and let them know what's happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena frowned as she continued to bandage Hiei's body up. It looked as if those creatures had scratched him up a few times. "Hiei." Serena felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared down at the koorime that laid pale in her bed. The koorime muttered something incoherent then fell into a much deeper sleep. Serena lightly stroked Hiei's hair, hoping to soothe whatever feeling still filled her.  
  
One or two tears trickled down her face as she finished her job and sat next to the bed. She could have lost him as easily as that. Why had she let him go alone? Why? She should have been there. She could have made a difference. She had no idea what was wrong with him. He had remained unconscious since he had found her and Botan in that alley. Serena felt something was seriously wrong. It wasn't his wounds that caused him to remain so unconscious, it was something more.  
  
"Hiei, please, give me a sign that you're okay. Something. . .something isn't fine. I can feel it. Something dark and sad is surrounding you. Please fight it, Hiei. We need you." Serena reached out a hand to stroke his hair again, but something shot out and grazed her hand. Serena yelped, pulling back her hand to look at it. There were small cuts on her hand, then down at Hiei. Serena almost fell to the ground as she saw the dark aura swirling around Hiei's body. "What's happening to him?"  
  
"Serena!" Kurama and Kuwabara busted into the room to see her pointing to where Hiei laid on the bed. The boys' eyes widened as they stared at Hiei and the dark energy that was surrounding his body.  
  
"What's happening to him?" said Kuwabara. "I sense something really dark from him. Something that wasn't there before."  
  
Meanwhile, Selsus and Athrun awaited outside the castle for the dark energy the male was filled with spread from the inside and shatter the walls of the Crystal Palace. "It won't be long now. This is the chance that we have been waiting for." Selsus raised her kunai above her head, summoning the power that coursed through her body. Her violet eyes flashed as she tossed the kunai forward. "Dark Earth Cutter!!"  
  
The attack collided with the barrier around the Crystal Palace, but to the girl's joy, she saw that the barrier was weakening because of the power from the inside. Athrun's eyes flashed with power as he raised his hand to the barrier, adding his power to her attack. Not too long from that, the barrier that had been erected around the palace was gone. Serena could feel it as she ran to Rini's room. The little girl was in tears as she ran to her mother, hugging her tight.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" wailed Rini.  
  
"I know. It'll be fine," Serena said. Serena looked at Luna and Artemis who gave her a scared look. "Luna, Artemis, I want you to get Rini to the safety of the Crystal Tower and sound off the alarm for everyone to head to the designated points. It seems the enemy has finally been able to penetrate the barrier.  
  
"But how were they able to?" Luna cried in confusion. Luna saw Serena's eyes dark as she clenched Rini in her arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she shook. "Serena?"  
  
"They used Hiei somehow," Serena said thickly. "They captured him and then filled him with some kind of dark energy. He must have escaped and tried to come back. I don't know if he knew or not, but. . ." Serena wasn't able to finish as she held Rini close. Rini looked up at her mother, with tearful eyes.  
  
"Mommy. Something wrong with otou-chan?" Rini's small fearful voice brought Serena to look down at the girl. Serena wiped away the little girl's tears and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Rini. Everything will be fine. Hiei and I have something to do. I want you to go with Luna and Artemis for some time. Everything will be fine. Don't worry," Serena cooed.  
  
"Serena," Hotaru ran into the room in her Sailor uniform. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. I'm coming Hotaru." Serena released the girl and stood up. She pulled out her broach and raised it in the air. "Silver Moon Crisis!" Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and turned to leave the room, then stopped. Reaching around her neck, Serena pulled off the Hiraseki stone Hiei had given her. Stooping back down, she put it around Rini's neck with a smile. "That's a gift from me and your otou-chan. Keep it for me until I get back. Okay, honey."  
  
"Okay, mommy!" the girl chimed. Serena's heart was filled with courage and strength. She could do this. She just hoped that Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara had everything under control with Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kurama dodged out of the way of an energy bolt that shot from Hiei's convulsing body. The koorime was still unconscious as he continued to release the dark energy from his body. The three had never seen anything like this before. Kurama sensed that whatever had been able to do something like this to a youkai as strong as Hiei had to be really old.  
  
"I don't know but if this doesn't end soon, I think we're going to end up fried to a crisp. We have to get him exorcised or something," Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's not possessed, Kuwabara," said Botan, dodging another bolt to keep from being fried. "It's like he was filled with a giant amount of energy and then shipped out. By my observations, he doesn't remember anything, or he would have never found us. He would have gone somewhere and forced the energy from his body. Instead, he came and found us and came back willingly."  
  
"So all we have to do is wait until all the energy is extracted from his body?" Kurama said.  
  
"Exactly. But I fear that it's going to have dire consequences once its released. I feel that the walls around this place are weakening. This energy is going to make this place vulnerable once it's all over," Botan said.  
  
"I hope that Serena and the others can hold out until we get there," Kuwabara said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon and the other scouts led the enemy away from the city as the people continued to evacuate. Serena and the others dodged the attacks. Athrun narrowed his eyes at the five girls that ran away from them. Were they trying to buy the city some time before it was destroyed? Athrun smirked as he raised a hand up. A large ball of energy was created as he hurled it into the senshi's path. The girls had to stop to keep from being hit.  
  
Uranus turned to both figures, raising her hand in the air. A ball of orange energy rose up from her hand as she grasped it. "Uranus World Collide!" She shoved her fist to the ground, sending the energy at them. Athrun yawned as he swept a hand out. The move was knocked away from him, skidding to the side and hitting a building that was barely holding up. The building crumbled as Hotaru jumped into the air, twirling her glaive in the air.  
  
"I call upon the powers of planet Saturn! Saturn Solar Elapse!" Bringing her glaive down in front of her, the girl released a wave of energy that hit only a barrier. "Dammit. . ." Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw the kunai headed at her.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge Wave!" Sailor Neptune's attack knocked the kunai away from Hotaru who gave the woman a grateful look. Neptune smiled at her, but then was thrown back by an attack that cute through her uniform. Blood flooded freely from the wound in her side.  
  
"Neptune!" screamed Uranus. Uranus ran over to her lover, holding Neptune's side as she helped the woman up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," Michiru smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Haruka looked over the woman, sighing with relief that she was not that badly hurt.  
  
"Yes. I'm positive. Don't worry about me," murmured the woman.  
  
"Look out you two!" shouted Setsuna. She rose her staff in the air. "Pluto-Dead Scream-Splinter!" The move cancelled out the ball of energy that was heading for the two. "Are you two all right?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you, Pluto," Michiru said.  
  
"Tell us, what do you want?" shouted Sailor Moon at the male. Her eyes met his green gold eyes in a look of challenge.  
  
"I thought we told you, Neo Queen Serenity. We want your power. We will have your power in order to fulfill our dreams," Athrun said in a rather bored tone. The male rose his hands up, creating another ball of energy. "Selsus, it's time that you get my lady mother. Tell her that soon we will have everything we need."  
  
"As you wish, sir." Selsus was about to leave when an object impaled her. The woman's eyes widened as she slowly looked down to find a sword in her chest. Looking back, she found a dark haired male with feverish eyes glaring at her. Sweat dotted his face as he pulled the sword from her and proceeded to slice her about five more times. Once the male was done, he dropped to his knees panting. "I-lost?"  
  
"Selsus!" shouted Athrun, but he had to dodge a thorny whip that shot his way. He jumped out the way, looking to find Kurama looking up at him with hard emerald eyes.  
  
"I. . .I'm free," coughed Selsus as the tiara on her head finally shattered. Her eyes softened as she looked up at the male. "You have to kill them. . .they've hurt so many people. I. . .was. . .a. . .slave to that power. They killed my entire. . .tribe. . .please make sure they are destroyed. Please." Her violet eyes closed as a smile rose to her lips as she died.  
  
Hiei turned his eyes to Serena who was by this time at his side. "Hiei. . .are you all right?"  
  
"Get away from me Serena. Something's wrong. Stand back," Hiei muttered as he could feel the dark energy still swirling inside his body. He couldn't remember what happened, but he knew that this was not a good sign. Something inside of him wanted to kill her and take the Silver Crystal. He could hear a voice whispering inside his head to slaughter all of them and bask in their blood.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong? What is it? Maybe I can help you," Serena said, getting closer. She saw the koorime tense up and move back from her. "Hiei."  
  
"Get away!" Hiei screamed. "If you come near me, I'll kill you!"  
  
Kurama glanced over to where Hiei and Serena were. Something was wrong. The way Hiei had suddenly awoken and dashed out the room made the kitsune wonder. The dark force was still within him, but now Hiei was fighting with everything he had to keep it tamed. Kurama turned his eyes to the male with the two toned eyes, and narrowed his own green orbs. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Me? I have done nothing to him. But my lady mother. . .she made him her slave. He will fight at first, that is to be predicted, but soon he will give in to the power as my mother and I have. He won't be able to resist for too long," Athrun smirked, dodging another of Kurama's attacks, then sending out one of his own. He grinned with satisfaction when the move connected. The red head was shoved to the ground, ripping open Kurama's shoulder with the move. "Last time I underestimated you, but this time I will not. And I have more power since when we last met. Your little trick with the seed won't work this time. This battle is hopeless."  
  
"Don't count me out yet. I still have one or two more tricks up my sleeve that you haven't seen," Kurama growled as he stood up.  
  
"Hmm. I think it's about time to make this fight more interesting." Athrun snapped his fingers, calling up hundreds of the little creatures that Serena and Botan had seen before. About this time, Kuwabara and Botan had reached the area.  
  
"What the-" Botan's voice caught in her throat as she saw the scene unfolding before them. Kurama bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound, Hiei screaming out in pain as the dark force swirled around his body, Serena looking on horrified and helpless, and the hundreds of little creatures rising from the ground. This was not looking good. This battle was only getting started; Botan had a feeling more was in store for them with each minute that past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Damn. That was a pretty shifty chapter, Rin. But I can't complain it was a good chapter.  
  
Blazer: At least it's finally getting under way and not shuffling around anymore.  
  
Rinka: Thank you that's my magic working now.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay. I gotta go now. Pizza time. R & R people and tell us what you think of it. Until then, we have to go. Unless Rinka's going to make the next chapter while I'm eating?  
  
Blazer: I'm going to eat pizza with Nak.  
  
Rinka (O.O): Pizza! I'm glad I'm over your house! You folks can get the next chapter Tuesday! Bye now! 


	11. True Enemy Revealed

Nakoruru: Wow, can you believe that we're at chapter 11. Only two weeks ago we were like at chapter 8 or something.  
  
Rinka: Actually, I have. I think it's a good thing we've been able to do so much.  
  
Nakoruru (shrugs): Well, yeah. Okay, welcome guys. Chapter 11 is now at your feet. Hope you all enjoy. Rinka and I actually took turns writing this chapter and seeing where it would go. This is the end product. Fighting and all that happy stuff.  
  
Blazer: Now that you two have that out the way, let's get to the reviews.  
  
Nicole, yea! The last chapter was good! We though it was shifty. We're glad it's interesting. We hope this chapter is just as interesting.  
  
Eo*Angel, yeah, they have their work cut out for them. Let's hope they can pull it off. Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Anime Princess, I heard the release date for it was like July 14th or July 15th. Well I hope you have a fun overseas. Wish I could take the trip to the beach, but I have to work. *sniff sniff* But glad you're learning so much! ^ ^ And you don't have to worry the story will be here when you get back. Hopefully it will be finished and you can know what happens. Well catch ya later.  
  
Girl Of Darkness, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! The senshi will come back! I have a matching for Lita set up for later when she finds out about Yusuke. And please don't hate Usagi-kun, she's the driving force for the story. Glad you like it and being over dramatic. It shows that you have a passion for the characters and really into the story to love and hate what they're doing. Hope you continue to read despite the current ODness you're going through.  
  
Kayla, it was sad when she died! I thought we would have her at least help out, but Rin-chan decided that we didn't need her. Bad Rinka, bad!  
  
Lethal Purple Crayon, we hoped to try and make this chapter longer, if it isn't as long as you expected, we did have writer's block working through this.  
  
The Masked Mistress, hey welcome back after your long silence. We never meant to be cruel, honest. We just love cliffies and stuff. We do warn, there are more cliffies to come, so please don't die of anticipation, okay. ^ ^  
  
Nakoruru: Now let's get on to the story so you can find out exactly what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Recap]  
  
Kurama was fighting Athrun, but the male had gotten more powerful since Kurama had last fought him, which entitled Kurama to be slapped down from his high horse. His current condition is pissed off, bleeding, and ready to tear a hole in Athrun's backside with his rose whip.  
  
Serena's currently freaking out because of Hiei's freaking out with all that dark energy still in his body. The other senshi are just sort of standing around looking like they actually have a purpose there or something. Selsus is dead after Hiei came up and sliced her like a Christmas ham, but she was able to regain her humanity before she died, telling them to beat the s*** out of the baddies. And now Athrun just released hundreds of creatures that remind me of the shadows at the beginning parts of Kingdom Hearts. So that's where things were left off at.  
  
[Now On To The Story]  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw all the little hunched over black creatures with a fluorescent strip going down their backs. There were hundreds of them. Had that guy with the dark hair summoned them to his aide? "What the heck are those?"  
  
Athrun turned his attention to the new coming male with a wicked smile. "These are just some things I picked up here and there. I call these little helper Soulless," Athrun responded to Kuwabara's question.  
  
"Soulless? What type of name is that?" yelled Botan.  
  
"Oh, it actually fights them very well. You see they use to be people. That was until they were killed and I used the power of the darkness to force their souls from their bodies so I could use them as puppets. They are very handy, and loyal. They obey my every command." Athrun's eyes flashed with satisfaction at the look of complete horror and disgust that each one of them had for what he had done.  
  
"You. . .you monster!" Hotaru screamed. Did that mean that her father had become one of these creatures too? "I won't let you get away with this! It's not right to force anyone's soul from his or her body! Put them back!"  
  
"That would be interesting, but no. I have a great use for their souls. I can defile the purity of the soul and use that power to make myself more powerful. If the inner senshi had not used their last bit of energy to turn their souls into star crystals, they too would be my mindless servants," Athrun cackled. "But don't worry, sooner or later, I will get my hands on their crystals and use that power for my own."  
  
"I won't let you!" Hotaru jumped into the air twirling her glaive above her head. "Saturn Solar Elapse!" She found that her attack was shielded by a large group of the soulless creatures Athrun had at his disposal. The creatures were cut down by the power, only have more replace the squad that had died. Hotaru growled, feeling sorry that she had to do this, but knowing if she didn't they would not have a chance to avenge what Athrun had done.  
  
"You won't let me get away with this? Don't make me laugh little. I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be. Soulless, take care of the others, I have something to do." His eyes went back to Kurama, as the Soulless begun to attack the senshi, Serena, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei, who was able to get a hold of himself after forcing most of the dark energy out of his body.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Kurama said, his eyes flashing gold for a brief second. Over the years since he had came to this world, he had finally been able to waken his youko side on his own. Soon, this man would know the true meaning of terror. "The first move is yours, I believe."  
  
"Oh, aren't you noble," Athrun said sarcastically. The male opened his hands, creating another ball of dark energy to use. "Let's see how you like this!" Athrun tossed the energy at Kurama, but the kitsune jumped out the way. "So, you can still avoid my attacks despite how much blood you've lost. I commend you, but let's see if you can avoid these also!" Athrun created more energy spheres and tossed them at Kurama.  
  
With some very impressive acrobatic skills, he managed to avoid them all. As Kurama as coming back down, he found the dark haired male rushing at him with his sword in his hand. Kurama readied his rose whip. Athrun swung his sword, but Kurama was able to block the blow with his rose whip. Kurama swung around, pulling a seed from his hair, hoping to ensnare the male in another of his vines.  
  
"I told you that trick won't work!" With some unexpected movement, Athrun managed to flip behind Kurama, slashing the kitsune in the back. Kurama screamed as he fell to the ground, holding himself. He glared up at Athrun, whom was smirking at him, as he landed. "You didn't listen to me, now you wish you had. But don't worry, you won't have long to suffer. I'll end your life now." Athrun rose his sword in the arm.  
  
"Kurama!" Serena screamed, jumping into the air and flying over to where the kitsune was. Serena stopped in her tracks as she found that Hiei had came to Kurama's aide. The koorime was going blow for blow with Athrun. With a sigh, Serena went to help Kuwabara and Botan who were having a small problem. Especially with Botan screaming and wildly swinging a bat (no one knows where it came from) at the Soulless creatures.  
  
Athrun narrowed his eyes at the male with crimson eyes. "Must you interfere in my battle you worthless wretch! You're suppose to be under my mother's control." Athrun swung his sword once again, the move being stopped by Hiei's sword. A low growl rose up from Athrun's throat as he continued to glare at the koorime.  
  
A smirk rose to Hiei's lips as he parried another blow. "Hmph, did you really think that I would be that weak to be controlled? You are more foolish than I thought you were."  
  
"You worthless-" Athrun swung again, but missed. Hiei took the opportunity to strike the male, his move connecting. Hiei momentarily looked back at Kurama who was healing himself. Hiei would need his help soon. Despite the fact he was still in control of his body, there was still a vast amount of dark energy left in his body. He had not been able to expel it all from his system. Athrun back up from the male, raising his hands up. The sword disappeared and in its place was the bow he had used before to beat Hiei. "Since you won't submit to our power, you'll just die with them."  
  
Hiei readied himself for the move, but didn't know if he could withstand it. What if the same thing happened as last time? He couldn't let Serena down once again. Hiei gripped his sword; ready to fight with everything he had, when he felt the strong familiar presence. Looking back, he found Kurama gone.  
  
"I think that it's you who should prepare for death," said a voice behind Athrun. Hiei's attention was brought back to the male before him.  
  
"What!" Athrun turned around slowly, catching a glimpse of a tall male with long silver hair. Gold eyes looked down at him with a look of contempt. A smirk rose to the new male's lips as he moved back from Athrun. At first the male was confused, but then his eyes widened. "But. . .what did you do to me?" A thin stream of blood slipped down his chin as he coughed up blood.  
  
"I suggest you look down," Youko Kurama stated.  
  
"What. . ." Athrun looked down to see a plant sprouting and weaving its way through his body.  
  
"That's called a Death Plant. It's going to weave its way through your body while absorbing all the energy in its body. It will only stop and die when you die, there's no use trying to get rid of it either. Seems a fitting way for you to die." Youko Kurama watched as Athrun tried to fight his way out of the plant, but vines ensnared him, stopping his movement. Hiei and Kurama watched as the flowers on the plant blossomed and surrounded the male.  
  
"So that's the end of him, so now what?" Hiei looked over to where the others were still fighting the Soulless.  
  
"I sense this is not over yet," Youko Kurama said, looking at Hiei. Kurama could tell there was still a lot of that other energy left in Hiei and the koorime was doing everything in his power to fight off the control of it. Kurama frowned inwardly, realizing that this could be a problem if it was allowed to stay in him. But how were they able to release him from the power that wrapped around him like a blanket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Kurata slammed her hands down on her throne as she stared into her mirror, watching everything take place. She spun around, away from the mirror in anger. Both Athrun and Selsus had failed her. It seemed she would have to do this herself. The shadow that was wrapped around the woman moved away from her. Taking the form of the shadow that had spoke to Hiei before, only this time the creature was more defined. "You have to fulfill the mission."  
  
Lady Kurata turned to the male that stood before her with the gold eyes. His short dark blue hair was streaked with silver and black strands. He saw her nod without a word. His lips curled up at the obedience of his puppet. She had served him well, but he didn't think she alone would be able to stand up to their power. The one he had managed to fill with his own youki had yet to completely succumb to his power. That impressed him greatly, but he hadn't expected things to be easy either. He would go with her to finish the job. They would not be able to withstand his power, despite how much they had progressed more than he had estimated.  
  
"Hope they give me a decent workout before I kill them. I've become rusty after that long state of slumber," the male smiled malevolently. His gold eyes flashed with death and the evil of what he was. He would show them what true fear was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" Using the Black Dragon Wave, Hiei torched the rest of the Soulless that were attacking the others. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto sort of mumbled their thank yous to the male, who turned to look at Serena. She was looking at him with a warm smile. He was about to return it, when he felt himself engulfed by the dark energy in his body. Hiei fell to his knees, panting as he tried to control the sudden urge to use his Black Dragon Wave on his friends.  
  
(A/N: Since this story does take place four years from One Strange Day, Hiei has had the time to improve enough to do the Black Dragon Wave more than once before he is truly exhausted. He can do it approximately three times, after that he is totally exhausted.)  
  
"Hiei!" Serena took a step towards him. She found dark crimson eyes on her, warning her to stay back. "What can I do to help? Please tell me!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do to save him." All eyes turned to where a figure was floating in mid air. A woman with long spiral reddish silver hair was looking down at them. Her gold green eyes full of amusement. "No one can save him. He is mine."  
  
"Are you the one behind everything?" shouted Uranus.  
  
"She's not exactly the one behind this. She's only a servant." A shadow slipped from the one's back to drop to the ground gracefully. Gold eyes looked at each one of them, then the figure bowed. "I am the true mastermind behind this whole thing."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Serena.  
  
The shadow turned its eyes to her. "Neo Queen Serenity, so nice to meet you in person finally. You have eluded me for a long time, but now I have you in my grasp. Thanks to Hiei, that is." The shadow turned his eyes to the male still struggling to fight for control of his body. "You have surprised me, Hiei. Even with as much power as I've stored in your body, you continue to keep control. I didn't expect such will. Or. . .maybe it's your love of the Queen that continues to let you fight my power."  
  
"Go to hell," growled Hiei, as he managed to force more energy from his body.  
  
"Hm. . .that would be fun, but no. How about I send you and the others there? After I tend to a bit of business first." The shadow figure turned its eyes to where Lady Kurata was. "Ah, my dear Lady Kurata, you have served my purpose nicely, but its time that I end our contract. What I want will soon be in my grasp." The shadow snapped its fingers, withdrawing energy from the woman. "Now, die."  
  
The energy he withdrew from the woman turned into small spikes as the energy escaped her body. Lady Kurata screamed as her body was torn apart from the inside by the energy. Serena covered her mouth, finding the move completely malevolent. When it was all over, Serena found herself running towards where the woman's body was. Serena vaguely remembered this woman from the Silver Millennium. Something had happened to her right before the attack on the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl.  
  
"Lady Kurata, wake up. Please answer me," shouted Serena.  
  
"Princess. . .Serenity. . ." The woman's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the woman before her. "Forgive me for everything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena said.  
  
"It was easy for him to use me because I was full of hatred, betrayal, and anger. Your mother, Queen Serenity banished my son and I to a state of deep slumber when she suspected that I was siding with Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl used me, I thought we would be helping the Queen. I never meant to betray your mother. . .I only wanted to protect you both. . .like the others. . ." With that last bit of breath, she died.  
  
"Oh well, I guess that's it for her," the shadow said with a yawn. "Humans are such emotional creatures, I still fail to understand them centuries later. Bah, what use is it anyway?"  
  
"You. . .you. . .monster! You fed off her emotions and then throw her away like she's just a piece of trash. How heartless can you be? Her son. . .her. . .that other girl. . .we thought they were the evil ones, but they were only puppets in your game. How disgusting." Serena stood up from where she knelt beside Lady Kurata's body. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at the shadow. "Tell me, who are you."  
  
"My name. . .it's Hiten." The shadows around the male fled from him, revealing a young man with gold eyes and short dark blue hair streaked with black and silver. The male wore traditional Japanese robes of an aristocrat, but the clothing was of dark colors. The male smiled at Serena with pure malice. "No that we're introduced, shall we say our good-byes? Your crystal will be mine soon, Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: Wait. . .isn't Hiten the name of the dude from Inu Yasha. One of the Thunder Brothers or something, right?  
  
Blazer: That's correct, Rinka. Hiten is the oldest Thunder brother.  
  
Nakoruru (grinning): The really sexy eldest of the Thunder Brother duo. Since his name was the only one I could think of for the ending, I used it.  
  
Rinka: Hey, we filled our quota today. Happy us.  
  
Blazer: Get back on track you two. The reviewers remember?  
  
Nakoruru and Rinka (simultaneously): OH YEAH!  
  
Blazer (rolling his eyes): How did I get stuck with them anyway? Folks, you have to forgive them. We would like for you to R & R and tell us what you think. The next chapter shall be out Friday.  
  
Nakoruru: It should be out Friday. I'm not sure cause my stepfather is going a bit crazy and stuff. I don't think he will get my Internet connections cut off since I am paying for the bill now, but he can be crazy. But I don't think he'll do it. So just don't pay attention to this note. We have to go now. 


	12. Revelations Uncovered Part 2

Nakoruru: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, my stepfather unexpectedly got everything turned off, and then I had to get everything cut back on myself. Isn't that just a bitch? I have to thank Rinka for posting this one, though. Thanks.  
  
Rinka: We are terrible sorry for that and I hope everyone saw the note we placed there. I forgot to change the thing, so sorry and all. I just type, I hardly ever post, and Nako had to instruct me. And I did remember to change the thing this time. Ha ha!  
  
Blazer: Both of you are real winners, you know that. And Nakure, you should have told them the 25th of July in the first place to not have Rinka do it.  
  
Nakoruru: Well excuse me! So I didn't expect for him to do that, sue me!  
  
Blazer: Maybe I will.  
  
Nakoruru: For what you stupid fire youkai! Let's just get this thing started before I decide to show you the true power of someone with elfin blood in them.  
  
Blazer (rolling eyes): Whatever, you. . .(is sprinkled with some type of powder). . .Nakure. . .this isn't the. . .  
  
Nakoruru: Au faun yeti swuya!  
  
(There's a poof and the room fills with yellow smoke. When the smoke clears, the fire youkai is now a chibi. Nakoruru smiles as she picks up the chibi and cuddles it.)  
  
Nakoruru: I perfected this powder just for you, Blazer! Not only are you a chibi, but you can't say anything bad or you start spinning around in circles until you take it back.  
  
Chibi Blazer (glowers cutely): You stupid. . .(spins out of her hands and around the room)  
  
Rinka (^ ^;;): Okay. Let's get to the story. Sorry we can't get to the reviews, we posted without looking at our emails. But we would like to thank everyone that gave us a review. We love you all and hope you like this next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looks at the thing with dark blue hair with black and silver streaks in it. Its gold eyes stared at her with a smug look on its face as it watched her stand up from the side of Lady Kurata's body. Serena's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. He had used Lady Kurata and her son as puppets to try and steal the Silver Crystal from her. He had also tried to turn Hiei against her. She could not let this go on. She had to stop him. "Tell me, who are you?"  
  
The thing bowed to Serena with mocked recognition. The smug smile on his face widened as he straightened up after bowing to the woman. He smoothed out his clothing, which were from the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan. (A/N: If you're confused about this, it's the same period of time Inu Yasha took place in. Hiten's clothing is just like Sesshomaru's clothing, only darker.)  
  
"My name, dear Neo Queen Serenity is Hiten," the male said.  
  
"Hiten. . ." Kurama thought that name sounded vaguely familiar. He had heard a name like that some time during his time as a young kitsune. The male with the gold eyes looked at Kurama with a wicked smile.  
  
"That's right. Hiten. I'm sure that a youko as old as you should have heard something about me, Kurama."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kurama demanded.  
  
Hiten flicked a strand of hair out his eyes as he contemplated answering Kurama's question. After a minute, he looked at the kitsune once more. "I should know about you. I've watched you, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke long enough to know how powerful you are. But you've progress more than I thought you would. I was sure that Hiei would succumb to my power immediately. But he's forcing my own youki out of his body. Amazing I think."  
  
"Youki? You mean-" Kuwabara's sentence was finished with a nod from the now identified demon. Kuwabara felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. He hadn't been able to feel the youki from him until now. The male had masked his own youki so well, that the orange haired male was sure that the two youkai with him hadn't been able to sense it either. This wasn't good, they needed Yusuke for this. They wouldn't be able to take this dude on alone.  
  
"Kuwabara. . .this is bad. We may have to retreat," whispered Botan. "We need to get help. This guy is extremely powerful."  
  
Kuwabara nodded to her remark, but he knew there was nowhere they could go that the youkai wouldn't be able to find them at. There was no time to go back and get Yusuke, was there? Maybe. . .maybe if they bought Botan some time, she would be able to go back and get Yusuke to come help fight. "I have a plan."  
  
"What is it?" Botan looked up at the male whose eyes were focused on the youkai.  
  
"We'll buy you time. Go get Urameshi," Kuwabara said in a low voice. "His power is needed to even things up."  
  
"Right. I'm on it." Botan was about to turn and run off when a bolt of black lightning struck the ground near her foot. Looking up, she found a cold gold eye turned on her.  
  
"If you don't want that to be you, then you better just stay where you are. I like my sheep to be in one place when I plan to slaughter them," Hiten said. "And believe me, Yusuke's power won't be enough to help you. But don't worry, once I kill you all, I'll go there and kill him too. Then I'll take my revenge on Rei Kai and King Enma."  
  
"Who do you know about the Rei Kai and King Enma?" shouted Botan. "Are you a demon from our world?"  
  
"Aren't you a bright one to catch on," Hiten said sarcastically. "I wonder what gave you that first impression."  
  
"I don't care what you are, you're the enemy and I'll destroy you!" Uranus rose her hand up, gathering energy for an attack. "Uranus World Collide!" Thrusting her fist to the ground, a large orange ball of power headed at Hiten.  
  
"We will protect our Queen!" Neptune also rose her head up, gathering power for an attack. "Neptune Deep Submerge Wave!" Thrusting her hand in front of her, a bluish green ball of energy raced towards Hiten also. The male youkai looked at both moves with a bored sigh.  
  
"Is that all you have? That's pathetic, let me finish you off now." Raising his hand up, he pointed a finger at Uranus. "Say good-bye to your Queen." A dark black spark of lightning dispersed Uranus's World Collide attack, then impaled the senshi in her chest. Uranus's eyes widened as she was flung back by the force of the attack.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune begun running at Uranus, but another bolt sliced through the air, impaling Neptune also. She fell where she stood without reaching Uranus's side.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Saturn ran to Neptune's side and turned her over. The woman's eyes were closed. "Neptune! Neptune, open your eyes!" Tears welled up in Hotaru's eyes as she shook Neptune. The older senshi did not reply to her calls. Hotaru knew, though she didn't want to acknowledge it, that both senshi were dead. The attacks they had been inflicted with had so much power in them.  
  
"Why waste your breath? You already know they're dead," Hiten said with his arms crossed.  
  
"You monster! First my father, then the inner senshi, then all those innocent people and now Uranus and Neptune! I'll destroy you for all the lives you've caused to be extinguished!" Hotaru got up from Neptune's side and gripped her glaive in her hand. With determined dark eyes, she began twirling her glaive in the air. "Saturn Solar Elapse!"  
  
"Another boring attempt to destroy me. I'll deal with you next then." Just as he was about to raise his hand up to fire an attack at Hotaru, two objects came at him, but because of his force field, the two males (Youko Kurama and Kuwabara) were thrown back. Hiten turned an eye to them coldly. "Don't interfere. You'll have your chance to die soon enough. Once I'm done with Neo Queen Serenity's soldiers."  
  
Hiten again rose his hand firing off an attack. "No!" Pluto rose her staff to the sky. "I call upon the power of the planet Pluto. Pluto Dead Scream Splinter!" Bringing her staff down in front of her, she sent a purple ball of energy at Hiten's black energy. For a moment it looked as if Hotaru and Pluto's attacks would break through Hiten's, until his dispersed theirs into many tiny lights. The attack split into two and struck both senshi. Serena's eyes widened as they both went down.  
  
"No. . .Hotaru. . .Setsuna. . ." Serena felt herself tremble with fear. He was powerful, too powerful for her to handle alone. What would she do if Hiei and the others were as easily beat as her senshi?  
  
Hiten could taste the woman's fear as she stared at her downed comrades. A smirk rose to his lips as he eyed Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama. Kurama and Kuwabara were just recovering from the attack of his force field. Botan was kneeling next to them, using what little healing power she had. Hiei was still fighting to control himself. Hiten knew the dark youki inside the koorime was trying to react to Hiten's own youki and Hiei's own Jagan. He would be little help to his friends in the battle. Hiten would take his time killing Hiei and Serena. Both would prove to be entertaining for a while.  
  
Hiten turned his eyes back to Serena, finding the look of lost in her eyes. She wouldn't be a bother to him yet. It would take one or two more before she acted. With a murderous smile, he turned his attention to the blue haired woman with the three males. She would be perfect. Raising his hand up, he fired another shot off.  
  
Serena could saw what was happening. She saw the look of murder in his eyes. She had seen him turn away from her with a murderous smile. She saw that he begun to focus on Botan. She had also seen him raise his hand to target Botan. She had seen all this and knew what would happen, but her legs wouldn't work. Her heart was in her throat, causing her to choke up. Serena closed her eyes, pushing through the fear and panic. This was no time to freeze up. Another one of her friends was about to die. She had to do something to stop another death. She couldn't lose yet another friend.  
  
"NO! BOTAN, LOOK OUT!!" Serena finally found her voice, but only too late. Botan looked up from healing Kuwabara, only to be impaled with a bolt of black energy. Botan gave a short utter as she was flung back. Both males' eyes widened, not seeing the attack nor sensing it. Hiten turned back to Serena with a wide sneer.  
  
"So, is that enough to bring you out of your stupor, Neo Queen Serenity? Or do I have to kill another one before you stop hiding behind these walls?" Hiten cackled.  
  
"You bastard! There was no need to kill her!" Serena screamed. Her anger rose overwhelming the sorrow that filled her body. Serena clenched her scepter as she lifted it into the air. "You'll pay. For the future of this world and every other world out there, I won't let you get away with what you have done." Closing her eyes, the scepter shimmered a slight pink color. "Silver Moon Crystal Star Shower!" Pink flickers of light burst from the scepter, filling the sky with pink lights. The lights then flew down to attack Hiten, who rose his shield. When the light show was over and the dust cleared, Serena and the three males saw that Hiten was untouched.  
  
"That possibly can't be all the power that the Silver Crystal has. I know you have more power than that. Show me the true power of the Silver Crystal. I want a good fight, Neo Queen Serenity. I've been bored for such a long time, I want some sort of pleasure out of killing you," Hiten said with a frown.  
  
"W-w-why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill my friends and I? Why must you do this?" Serena wanted to know what he was up to. Why had he started this awful battle? She was sure that this youkai couldn't be all evil. After all, both Kurama and Hiei were youkai also, but she knew they would never try to do something like this.  
  
"Why am I doing this? That's a good question. I guess I can provide you and the others an explanation. After all, they helped me to be able to do this," Hiten smirked.  
  
"That's impossible! We never met you before! We would never help someone like you to do something this bad," Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But it is true that you helped me. You just never realized it," Hiten simpered.  
  
"How?" Kurama inquired. They had to buy some time for Hiei to be able to help them. Kurama turned a gold eye to the koorime who was still trying to force out the energy from his body. Turning his eye back to the black and silver streaked male, Kurama swore he had heard something about a youkai named Hiten when he was still a young kit. Who was this youkai that had found his way to Serena's dimension, and how did they tie in to his being here?  
  
"For one, Kurama, I know about you trying to buy time for Hiei to force my youki from his body. But that won't matter. He'll die sooner or later, my servant or not," Hiten said, looking the youko in the eye. "Secondly, I find it amusing you think he will do this fight some good. You have no idea how old I am."  
  
"How old are you then?"  
  
"Well. . .let's just say that long before you were born kitsune, I was wreaking havoc on many ningens. King Enma sealed me away with his power more than four thousand years ago. I was but into a long deep slumber that I shouldn't have awoken from. But thanks to one young man, who threw the whole balance of things into a new gear, I awoke from a sleep that was supposed to be for eternity. Can you guess who that young man is?" Hiten saw Kurama's and Kuwabara's eyes widen with realization.  
  
"Yusuke. . ." Kurama gasped.  
  
Hiten's lips curled into a wider sneer. "That's right, Yusuke. By saving that little boy and shocking everyone in Spirit World, his becoming Spirit Detective awoke me. His power called to me, waking me. I knew I couldn't show up then. I didn't want to be destroyed by that boy. So I waited for my chance to become more powerful. I waited and waited, then found the perfect opportunity. That day you, Kurama, and Hiei met Majira, I saw the opportunity I was looking for.  
  
"I went with the both of you to this world. I've observed Neo Queen Serenity for a long time now. Learning her strengths, and her weaknesses, while gathering the energy needed to set forth my plan. I found Kurata and Athrun some time after arriving. Using them to gather my power and recruiting Selsus whom was a threat to my cause. That bow Athrun used had been her clans. She was able to focus on the negative energy in a soul, no matter how small it was and use it to destroy her enemy. I couldn't have such a power used against me. So I slaughtered her clan and marked her with my power, much like how I did Hiei. Only she wasn't as strong as him to fight the power."  
  
"What do you plan to do with my Crystal? You have enough power to kill, why do you need it?" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Because, the power of your Crystal can send me back there with infinite power. I'm able to defile the purity of your crystal and use it for my own cause. I can take my revenge on King Enma by destroying not only the Rei Kai, but the Ningen Kai also. So you see, that's why I need your crystal," Hiten said.  
  
"Pluto should have seen this," Serena said. "How could you have slipped by without her knowing?"  
  
"Don't you know? Yusuke not only threw the things off in his world, but yours also. By becoming Spirit Detective, he rewrote and changed many things. Kurama and Hiei weren't supposed to have come here. I wasn't to awake. Yusuke rewrote the very existence of every dimension out there. And because of that, the future was slowly rewriting itself, too slow for Pluto to have predicted or even seen this. Ironic how the young man that saved your life is the one sending you to your death," Hiten said with satiric laughter. "Too bad you can't thank him now."  
  
"Shut up! If it weren't for Urameshi, a lot of people would have died! Him becoming Spirit Detective has nothing to do with this!" Kuwabara ran towards Hiten with his spirit sword blazing. "If it weren't for Urameshi-I would have never met my Yukina!!"  
  
"Stupid fool," Hiten muttered as he swept his hand out. A wave of dark youki rushed out, slicing into Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Serena screamed. Kuwabara stumbled in his steps, blood slipping down his lips as he crumbled to the ground. Serena rushed to his side, turning him over. "Kuwabara, you have to wake up! You can't leave Yukina. She needs you. Please open your eyes, Kuwabara!"  
  
"Se-re-na." Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Kuwabara, don't try to talk. You have to save your energy. You can't leave us. Yukina needs you. You got to remember you're getting married soon. You can't make her cry now. Don't worry, I'll take care of this guy, just stay with us," Serena said, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks. . .Serena. . .you gotta stay. . .alive too. Shortie wouldn't. . .be able to. . .take losing you. Tell. . .Yukina. . .I'm. . ." Before Kuwabara could finish, the life extinguished from his body. Serena's eyes widened with grief.  
  
"No, Kuwabara! Don't go to sleep. You can't die! Think about Yukina!" Serena knew it was futile to shake him, but she had hope he would wake up. He couldn't die, he was too strong to give up like this. "KUWABARA!!"  
  
"Well, now it seems we only have two left, Neo Queen Serenity. Are you going to show me your power or let them die like he just did?" Hiten watched Serena glare at him as he made a seat of the air. He crossed him legs, positioning his elbow on his knee and propping his chin in his hand.  
  
"You monster!" Serena was about to attack Hiten when a blur of black tried engulfing the male. Serena's eyes turned to eyes to find Hiei standing up. His Jagan eye had burned away the bandage covering it and now burned a dark crimson color. Hiei was steadying his arm to keep control of the Ensatsu Kokuryuha.  
  
"That puny power won't stop me, Hiei. Haven't you noticed my power is beyond what you can put out? Just give it up," Hiten cackled.  
  
"Don't underestimate me," Hiei growled. "I'm not dead yet. And haven't you noticed, that I'm not just using my power."  
  
"What?!" Hiten's eyes widened. Realizing that Hiei was somehow using his own youki to power the Black Dragon Wave. "Impossible!"  
  
"It's possible, now die!" The dragon broke through the barrier around Hiten and engulfed him in its power. Once it was sated, the dragon furled back on Hiei's arm. The crimson hue of the koorime's Jagan faded. Hiei slumped to the ground, completely drained of everything. Where Hiten was there was only a burnt spot left. "I see you weren't that powerful, ne."  
  
"Hiei, you did it!" Serena ran over to where Hiei was kneeling. Kurama turned back to his ningen form, noting that that attack Hiei had pulled not only drained him of his youki, but his life energy too. He was almost in the red zone. If his attack hadn't worked, there would have been nothing left for him to protect himself with.  
  
For a long minute he watched Serena wrap her arms around the koorime tearfully. A smile rose to his lips then fell. So many people had died because of this battle. Kurama closed his eyes, praying for each one of them. Maybe Serena knew how to bring them all back. Maybe they would have to go back to Spirit World and ask Koenma if there was anyway for them to bring back all the people that were killed in this long battle.  
  
"Kurama!" Serena's voice snapped him to attention, but he felt pain tear through his body. Everything around him went dark as he felt himself falling. From somewhere far away, Kurama heard someone calling his name. He thought it was Serena, but this voice was more familiar. It sounded like Raye. Kurama continued to fall, but then saw a raven-haired girl with red wings flying down to catch him. Kurama stretched out his hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he continued to be swallowed by darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena and Hiei were thrown off guard by Hiten's reappearance. His first act was to kill Kurama while he had his guard down. His second act, or his current act, was to curse at Hiei and try to kill both him and Serena. Serena was using the power of her crystal to battle the massive wave of power that Hiten tried to engulf them with. The male's clothing were smoking, but other than that, he remained unharmed by Hiei's attempt to destroy him.  
  
"You surprised me when you used my youki against me, Hiei. But I promise you that it won't happen again. Now that you're down in the red, you won't have the power to do it again. Less you decide your life should be sacrificed for such a cause," Hiten said as he increased the output power of his blast. "And you, Neo Queen Serenity, do you think that you'll be able to last using that much power?"  
  
"I won't let you win this battle! No matter what I have to do, I will win it!" Serena focused the maximum power of her crystal. "Silver Moon Crisis Power!" The Silver Crystal glowed even brighter as the power of her shield increased to protect her and Hiei, who was now no up to helping anyone. Serena struggled to fight the power of the youkai's attack, but she could tell the Silver Crystal was weakening under the massive strain. *Please hold out just a little longer. Please.*  
  
"Die, Neo Queen Serenity!" With one final burst of energy, Serena's worst nightmare came true. The power of the Silver Crystal fades, then the crystal itself burst into millions of tiny pieces.  
  
"NO!" Serena begun to transform back to her normal self as the wave of energy rushed at her. *It can't end like this, no. It can't!* Serena squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for what was to come. But it never came. Cracking an eye open, she saw Hiei standing in front of her, holding off the wave of energy. "Hiei. . ."  
  
"I promised I'd protect you, I'm going to do that," he said, focusing the last bit of energy in his body on saving her. She was this world's last hope. She needed to stay alive. Hiei didn't fear death, as long as he knew she was okay, he could face it. Hiten growled, calling back his attack. Where was the koorime getting the energy to oppose him? Hiei should have died on the spot. This didn't make any sense.  
  
"Hiei, are you all right?" The feeling that had finally built to a peak exploded from its dam as the koorime crumpled to the ground. His eyes were glazed over as he stares up at her. "Hiei. . .Hiei what's wrong?"  
  
"It seems he's used the last of his life energy up. What a shame," Hiten simpered. "Looks like you're all alone, now, Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"No! Hiei!" Serena clasped to the male, tearing coming in a torrent. Serena squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't happening. Everything couldn't end like this. He had promised never to leave her. To be there for both her and Emi. He couldn't die now, he just couldn't. "HIEI!! NO!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (looking at Rinka): Nice work, did you have to kill everyone though?  
  
Rinka: What do you mean? Serena's still alive.  
  
Nakoruru (rolling eyes to the ceiling): Oy.  
  
Rinka: What?  
  
Nakoruru (shaking head): Okay. Let's just leave before we're flamed too death. People are going to complain you know.  
  
Rinka: Hey, what about Blaze?  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, he had to take a nap. He was stubborn and wouldn't stop bad mouthing me. So he spun for the whole chapter until he finally said sorry and asked me for some Tums. (Rinka said oh) Yeah. (to readers) Okay, you know the deal. R& R, and please try to keep flames on medium. Thanks and until next chapter. 


	13. A Transformation From Love And Sorrow

Nakoruru: Welcome back to this exciting story! I have to say that the last chapter was one action pack angst tale all the way to the end. (stares at Rinka) Because of someone I ain't naming!  
  
Rinka: What? (scratches head) Wonder what I did wrong.  
  
Nakoruru: Anyway, let me get this thing going. I'm going to be writing this chapter, and not Rinka. There are lots of surprises in store, so hope everyone's following along.  
  
Rinka (looks around): Blaze still a chibi under your control?  
  
Nakoruru: Oh no. I called a truce, but he's still sick, so he said he couldn't comment for this one.  
  
Rinka: Aw, too bad. I guess we'll just have to wait till chapter 14 to hear from him again, huh?  
  
Nakoruru: Probably so. Okay, we would like to thank everyone whose reviewed. We haven't checked our email box, so we don't know what's in there. But we would like to thank everyone who has given us a review. Your dedication is heartwarming. And for it, we give you more of this lovely story.  
  
Rinka: And one more note, when I said Emi at the end of the last chapter, I meant to say Rini. I don't know what I was think, sorry for the mistake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your crystal will soon be mine!" cackled Hiten as he increased his attack another fold. Serena struggled to overpower Hiten. Too much depended on her survival. Serena's eyes suddenly widened as she felt the Silver Crystal shake violently in her grasp. Before her eyes the crystal's light faded, then the whole crystal exploded from the center of Serena's broach.  
  
"My crystal!"  
  
"No! The Silver Crystal!" Hiten stopped his attack, watching as Serena reverted back to her normal civilian state. His eyes smothered with fury. How was it possible for the Silver Crystal to have broken so easily by his power? No that it was destroyed, he couldn't get back to his normal dimension. "Do you know what you've done? Now I can't use the power to get back to the Rei Kai." Hiten's smothering eyes focused on the terrified Serena. "I don't have a use for you now. So I'll just kill you and destroy this entire universe."  
  
Hiten rose his hand once again, focusing a large flow of dark youki at Serena. Serena shielded herself with her arms, snapping her eyes shut. She had failed to avenge the senshi and the others; she was going to die. Just as the blast was about to strike her down, something intercepted the move. Cracking her eyes open, Serena found Hiei shielding her with his youki.  
  
"Hiei," Serena whispered with a sigh of relief.  
  
The koorime looked back at her with a weak smirk. "I told you I would protect you." Something in the koorime's eyes seemed a bit far away as he turned his attention to Hiten who had once again ceased with his attack. Hiei's vision blurred then darkened as he crumbled to the ground. With the last of his energy used up, there was nothing left for him to sustain his life readings. He was slightly aware of Serena calling his name. He turned crimson glazed eyes to her, hardly being able to make out her features.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei answer me!" Serena cried as she went to his side. "Hiei, can you hear me?"  
  
"Serena. . ." The koorime finally said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to do more. I promised I'd protect both you and Rini, but I let you down."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just save your breath, you have to live. We can still do this together. Just don't leave me, Hiei." Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she watched the oddest thing happen. Hiei's eyes begun to shimmer with wetness as he continued to look up at her. Was he. . .was he crying?  
  
"I can't. Forgive me, Serena. Forgive me for everything. Survive. Defeat him and protect my sister for me. I can't. . ." A single tear spilled out, falling as his eyes closed. His body relaxes as an almost serene look settled on the koorime's face.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Give it a rest, he's dead. Like you will soon be," Hiten said, raising his hand again. This time, no one would stop him from finishing off the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Hiei." One of Serena's tears slid down her cheek and fell. What she didn't notice was that the Hiraseki stone that had yet to form was splashed by her tear and now it was beginning to glow a soft silver color. Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the end. Even if she had the power to match him, her soul was gone. Hiei and her friends had been her strengthen and courage to go on. Now that they were all gone, and she didn't have to power of the Silver Crystal anymore, what could she do? "Forgive me, everyone."  
  
"Now die, Neo Queen Serenity!" Hiten tossed the wave of energy at Serena who clenched Hiei's hand in hers. If she were going to die, she would know that the man she loved was beside her when she caught up to him in the afterworld. The youki headed at Serena, but a wall of silver energy shot up and intercepted the blast. Dispersing the power that had tried to kill Serena. "What! How?"  
  
Serena opened her eyes; not sure that she believed it either. Something had saved her life. The glowing light that had protected Serena directed her attention downwards. What Serena found was shocking. A silver orb, slightly larger than the Silver Crystal had been rested on the ground. Serena picked up the orb, feeling an immense power coming from the object. "What. . .is this?"  
  
"Your crystal," said a voice. Serena looked up to find another shocking image. The ghost of her dead mother, Queen Serenity, hovered over Serena and Hiei. Queen Serenity smiled at the awed woman. "It has been a long time since you last saw me, hasn't it my daughter?"  
  
"Queen Serenity, but-"  
  
"There is no time to explain everything. Just know that the crystal you hold was once prophesied to arrive. Because of your strong bond and love for this male, your hearts made that crystal. You hold the power of the Millennia Crystal. That crystal is the proof of your love. Use it well, my daughter." And with that, Queen Serenity disappeared, leaving Serena with new knowledge.  
  
Gripping her new crystal, Serena got from Hiei's side and walked towards where Hiten was. The male took a few steps back, not knowing what to expect from this. How was it possible for her to create a whole new silver crystal? That wasn't possible at all. Serena placed the crystal to her chest. "Silver Millennia Crystal, give me the power I need to vanquish my enemy and protect this world."  
  
Serena's hand began to glow as she became enveloped in a bright silver light. The broach that Serena wore morphed into a new one. This one retained its heart shape and wings, but now there was an eight pointed star shape outlined around where the Silver Millennia Crystal now was. A crescent moon hung close to the bottom of the broach, with six small stones on each side of the broach. Spreading her arms out, Serena closed her eyes. The crystal in the middle of the new broach begun glowing brightly.  
  
"Millennia Moon Crisis Call!" A large pair of wings sprouted from the woman's back then enveloped her. Hiten watched as the wings unfolded from around the woman. She was in a new sailor uniform. The woman opened her eyes, looking at Hiten. "You can call me Millennia Sailor Moon."  
  
Hiten was speechless for a moment as he stared at this new, obviously more powerful transformation. Had she really that much power to make such a powerful new crystal? It seemed impossible, but she had done it. Finally he snapped out of his speechless state. This only meant that he could once again go forward with his plan. No matter how powerful she was, he was still ten times better. King Enma had only been able to seal him away, with all that power at his disposal. Why should he worry about her? She wouldn't be able to destroy him. He was much too powerful to ever be destroyed.  
  
Serena stared down at herself. Her new outfit was awesome. The collar of her outfit was black, with two white strips in it. Her shoulder adorned three black loops with wing clips on them. Her whole outfit was white except for the two black strips that accent the bottom of her outfit. On the front around her waist was a pair of wings with a crescent moon in place. Under the crescent moon was an eight-pointed star, which had two red ribbons coming down. On her feet were black high heels accented with wing clips on each heel. On her head was the symbol of the crescent moon but hanging down under it was an eight pointer star. Her hair clips had morphed into heart shapes with small wings attached to them. Her choker was the shape of a heart with a crescent moon hanging down from it. Her earrings were hearts with crescent moons, wings and eight pointed stars hanging down from them.  
  
The wings on her back spread out as she stared at Hiten with an angry look. "You have killed many innocent people in your quest for revenge. You must be stopped before you're allowed to harm more innocent people. In the name of the moon, I shall avenge everyone that has died by your hands."  
  
Hiten smirked as he opened his hand, creating a sword from his youki. "You're going to make me pay? Don't make me life. I'm not going anywhere Neo Queen Serenity. Go ahead and try to do what King Enma himself couldn't." Hiten rushed at Serena who took to the sky, to avoid his attack. Hiten jumped after her, attacking her with a barrage of swipes. Serena had a slightly hard time trying to dodge the attacks, but managed. Landing on the ground, Hiten stared up at the woman suspended in mid air. He had something for her. Opening his hand, Hiten created crystal like projectiles, hurling them at Serena.  
  
Serena rose her hand to the projectiles, creating a shield that the youki bounced off of. She saw the fury in Hiten's eyes as he watched his attacks bounce off her shield as if he was the weaker one here. Serena looked down at him with sympathetic blue eyes. She was having sympathy for him? Impossible, he would win this battle and gain access to her new crystal. Once he did that, nothing would be able to stop him from going back to the Rei Kai and exacting his revenge on the ones that had sealed him up. He would not lose to this weak human.  
  
"Don't think that you've won just yet, Neo Queen Serenity. You've only tasted 50 percent of my power. I say I give you a demonstration of what I can really do." Hiten closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling out all his power. Serena watched the ground under him shake and turn as power flowed from his body. Serena steadied herself as the wind picked up. "Now, you'll see my real power!"  
  
*I can't believe that his power is this great. Can I. . .can I really beat him?* Serena gritted her teeth. There was no time to think negative. She had been given another chance; there was no way that she would give up hope now. Everyone was counting on her to do this. "Let's do it!" Serena rose the power of her shield as a massive amount of energy struck her shield, causing her to fly back just a little from the force of the wave. Reinforcing her shield, Serena pushed back the wave of power that was sent at her. "I won't let you win, ever!"  
  
"Don't kid yourself, you're only human. Humans are much weaker than youkai are. You will never be able to outlast me. You're a hopeless idealist. Just admit defeat and give me your crystal!" Hiten exclaimed, increasing his power by another fold. He watched with glee as Serena struggled to stave off his attack. "See, you're weak! You won't last much longer."  
  
"You're wrong. I'm much stronger than you think," Serena cried. "I still have hope and determination on my side. I won't give up either. I'll defeat you and free my world from your desolation." The Millennia Crystal began to glow just then, giving Serena a boost in power that overpowered Hiten's attack.  
  
"That sort of thing won't last long, I will win. Just you wait." Hiten began to create another attack, as Serena landed. Opening her hands, she closed her eyes.  
  
"I call forth the Millennia Staff. Come to my aide." A long, thin stem staff appeared, placing its weight into Serena's open hands. The top of the staff was accented with a small crescent moon, while the overall wand was a much larger crescent moon that accented wings, an eight-pointed star, and a jeweled heart in the center of the larger crescent moon. Serena twirled the staff around twice before lifting it to the sky. "I call upon power of those around me, help me to put an end to this evil."  
  
Around her, everything started to glow silver and pink, little balls of silver and pink light began forming. The little balls floated up towards the raised staff as the wings spread out. The staff itself shimmered and brightened, gathering the power that was forming around it. Hiten could sense the immense force of the attack. He couldn't believe that this woman, this human woman could have so much power. He wouldn't let this go on. Hiten released his attack at the woman.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked at him with pity. "I have the power of my loved ones behind me. I will not lose to you. This is the end. Millennia Moon-Crystal Love-Surrender!" Hiten's energy dwindled away as Serena's energy broke through all of his defenses. A beam of silver and pink light tore through Hiten's body, purifying the negativity inside of him while destroying him also. Hiten let out a horrendous cry of pain and agony.  
  
"Impossible! No human can-" Before he was finished, his body turned into dust and blew away.  
  
"I did it guys. . .I was able to beat him." Serena's staff disappeared as she turned to walk back to where Hiei's body was. She felt the tears creep back to her eyes as she fell to his side. This battle had cost her so much, but she would not let everything end like this. I won't let this battle have such a tragic ending. Taking off her broach, Serena took off into the sky. Flying up into what seemed like the heavens, she rose her broach over her head and prayed this would work. "I call upon the power of my crystal and my heart. Millennia Crystal Restoration!"  
  
Everything around her turned a silver and pink color as the magic of her new crystal started to work. Pouring her heart and soul into the power, she continued to use the crystal's power. The world around her began to go back to the way it was before the attacks. The life that had been stole from her world was beginning to return. People that had died were being reborn. Serena felt her heart become full with life and love as she felt things returning to normal.  
  
"Just a bit more. Everything will be better, I promise." Finally, the light of the crystal faded, having done its job. Serena floated back down, seeing her handy work. The cities and its people were there once again. The sun and its warmth replaced the darkness that had filled her sky for such a long time. Transforming back to her normal self, she watched her senshi come back to life, along with Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Serena's eyes went back to Hiei.  
  
Her heart slowed in beat as she saw that he hadn't moved yet. "No. Please. . ." Serena went to his side and grasped his body. There had to be a heartbeat, there just had to be. "Please, don't leave me. You can't." Tears trickled down her face, pressing her lips to his, hoping that maybe her life and love would bring him back. She would give him everything she had if it meant that he would open his eyes. After a moment, Hiei's body stirred, pulling away, Serena saw his eyes flutter open and he look up at her. "Hiei. . ."  
  
A smirk rose to his lips as he brushed aside the tears in her eyes. "Good work. I knew you could do it."  
  
"Yeah, I did it. But because of your love." The two for a long minute, sat looking at each other, until they became aware of the others. Getting up, the two walked over to the others. It had been a long battle but they had done it. The evil that had plagued this world and threatened to expand outwards was no more. Thanks to the love of two individuals whose life had become entwined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: The End.  
  
Nakoruru (smacking Rinka with a toy mallet): Shut up! It's not the end yet! We have more chapters to put out before it can end.  
  
Rinka (rubbing head): Ow! That hurt!  
  
Nakoruru: Serves you right. Okay, the next chapter will be up shortly. We're going to run a two for one deal. Thank you for all the reviews, sorry I don't have Internet to check things. Rinka's posting, but thanks for everything and will read all those wonderful emails when I get the chance. 


	14. Reunions

Nakoruru: Welcome back to our double feature day. Chapter 13 was hot wasn't it? With the appearance of not only Queen Serenity, but also a new transformation and crystal.  
  
Rinka: Yeah, you certainly have a way with things. So, what is chapter 14 about?  
  
Nakoruru: It's reunion time!  
  
Blazer (sitting on the couch): Finally after ten years, eh.  
  
Rinka: Oh, hiya Blaze. How ya feeling?  
  
Blazer: Better no thanks to a certain mix breed. (glares at Nakoruru)  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry about that Blaze. You know I didn't do it to be mean. All forgiven?  
  
Blazer: Fine, but don't expect me to forget.  
  
Nakoruru: I know, I know. So let's get on to the next chapter. Enjoy everyone. Oh, and the promised Darien bashing that was asked for! And I mean bashing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One the way back to the Crystal Palace, Serena explained to everyone what happened during the battle with Hiten. She told him about where he came from and how he got here. Let alone how he had escaped Sailor Pluto's detection. Everyone listened with fascination at the events that had taken place. What shocked everyone, the outer senshi the most, was the fact that Serena had created a new silver crystal.  
  
"That's impossible, I didn't foresee it," exclaimed Pluto.  
  
"But a lot of things escaped your notice, like Hiten and the battle that has just finished," Serena said. "I told you that sometimes the future changes and you can't expect to know what happens until it does. This was one of those things." Serena looked down at the broach she wore.  
  
"So, it's called the Silver Millennia Crystal. And it was formed from both you and Hiei's tears. That is so romantic," chimed Botan as she looked at Hiei. The koorime was not looking at her, and was avoiding looking at Kuwabara who he knew would eventually say something. Hiei kept a tight grip on his sword. "I would never thought that a crystal powerful enough to destroy such an evil could come from the tears of two people. It is definitely romantic."  
  
"I think shortie is getting soft. He's just a big softie underneath it all. Ain't that right, Hiei?" Kuwabara ducked out the way of a sword that nearly chopped off his pompadour. He found Hiei staring at him, with crimson eyes that were telling him if he wanted to keep his head, he would shut up. Kuwabara, not as stupid as he can be, kindly took the warning and shut his mouth. Kurama and Serena covered their smiles, being that they realized that Hiei was a bit shy about this.  
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were not too happy with this event, being that Neo Queen Serenity was not suppose to be in love with anyone other than King Darien. But they would have to accept this. And except Hiei as whom their queen had chosen to spend her time with. Maybe if they were lucky, the two would fall out of love sooner or later. And Neo Queen Serenity would take King Darien back. (A/N: Not in any of my stories she won't.)  
  
"So everything is back to normal and both our dimensions are safe. So what now?" Kurama said.  
  
"We go back to the palace and see the others. I left their crystals at the palace. I'm sure they were reborn also. I know they were, I can feel them, and you get to see Raye again, Kurama"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama! Mama! Otou-chan!" Rini ran up to Hiei and Serena, hugging them both around the legs. "Look!" Rini pointed to four women that were walking towards the group out in the courtyard of the palace. Serena's eyes tear up as she saw the blonde, brunette, bluenette, and raven-haired women. "They came back, mommy!"  
  
"Long time no see, girlfriend," Mina said as she was the first two reach Serena. "You won. We're so proud of you."  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Good going Serena. You did it. You proved that as long as there's a reason to fight, you can do anything," Amy said. Her smile was as bright as ever.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me," Lita winked.  
  
"Lita. Hi."  
  
Raye walked up to Serena and smiled, not saying a word. Serena knew that there would be time to talk, but her mind was elsewhere. Serena saw how Raye's eyes yearned to go to Kurama. Serena couldn't blame her, she had wanted to be held by Hiei before anything else when he had come back.  
  
"Go to him, Raye. I understand," Serena smiled.  
  
"Serena, thanks." Raye turned from the woman and ran into Kurama's open arms. He held her tight. Raye embraced him, not wanting to ever let go of him. "Kurama. . ."  
  
"I missed you too, Raye," Kurama murmured. "I won't ever leave your side ever again."  
  
"Hey, there's time for that later, you two lovebirds. I want to know what happened while we were away," teased Lita. She was happy that they got to see each other after such a long time. Lita noticed the absence of Yusuke, wondering if something had come up that he couldn't make it here this time. "So how did you guys get here anyway? It's story time, so let's hear it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this little thing brought you here? Amazing." Amy turned the Ring of Rune over and examined it. "So you can go back and forth within the dimensions. Fascinating. I would love the chance to study it. Maybe we can make some sort of gate connecting our dimensions."  
  
"Hey, there's time for that later. I think we should get some rest. It's been a long while since I think anyone has been able to," Mina said.  
  
"For once, I think you're right, Mina," Lita said.  
  
"And then maybe tomorrow we can go to the guys' world and have some fun there. That sounds like major fun, right?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea," Raye said from where she was seated next to Kurama. She turned to look at the male that held her hand. "Do you think it's possible for us to come back with you guys?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Kurama said. "I'm sure that we have enough power to do it. And we do need to report back to Koenma and tell him everything. And I'm sure that Yusuke has been running Keiko up a wall with worry over us."  
  
"Then it's settled! We get vacation time finally!" Lita smiled at Mina's excitement. She was excited herself. She hadn't seen Yusuke in almost five years. He must have changed much. Maybe married Keiko and had a child by now. Lita's heart sank just a bit at the thought, but then strengthened with happiness. If that had happened, she was glad he could be happy. She was sure that she would find happiness too.  
  
Kurama looked over to where Lita was. He could see she had mixed feelings over the situation. After all, she had been in love with Yusuke when they had parted. She must still have some feelings for the Spirit Detective. And now Yusuke was married and he had a daughter that couldn't be easy to handle. But Lita was strong he knew that. She would find some way to cope with it.  
  
"So I guess that we should turn in early," Raye said grabbing Kurama's arm and beginning to haul him away. "Mina, Lita, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, let's get going."  
  
"I'll take care of Rini for you, Serena," Botan said, picking up on Raye's drift. She picked up Rini and took Kuwabara by the arm. "You have nothing to worry about. Rini, Kuwabara, and I are going to have loads of fun. Isn't that right, sweetie."  
  
"Playtime!" yelled Rini. "Play, play, play, play! Let's play!"  
  
"I should be going home to see my dad anyway," Hotaru said. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye, Serena, Hiei." Sort of pushing the group of senshi out the door, Raye waved good night to her friend. Serena laughed until the group was gone. Then she turned to Hiei, who was looking at her. She could see his eyes flickering with that emotion he had days ago. Serena wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, kissing him passionately. There was nothing to stop the two from having time together now. Their enemy was no more and the world had peace.  
  
Hiei swept Serena up into his arms, turning around; Hiei was about to walk up the stairs when he heard a slight commotion. Turning back around with Serena still in his arms, he found a tall dark haired male with blue eyes storming into the hall with three individuals following behind him.  
  
Hiei placed Serena down and crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes to a look of murder. It was that bastard that had dumped Serena, Hiei wondered when everyone had been reborn, why couldn't he have just stayed dead. Following behind him were Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru behind him. "What do you want?"  
  
Darien glared down at the male that he came to know as his enemy. "Where's my daughter!"  
  
"Your daughter? What daughter?" Hiei asked in a low tone. "Are you talking about the daughter you abandoned? If so, then you might as well turn back around and get your ass from out of my sight."  
  
Darien clenched his hands into balls, staring at the shorter male. He was not about to let this guy have what was his. He owned both Rini and Serena. There was no way he would give them up to an arrogant snot like this. "She's my daughter, if you don't tell me where-"  
  
"Do you even know her name? Do you know how wonderful that child is? Do you know anything about her?" Hiei questioned. "I know more about her than you do. And I've only been here a few days."  
  
"I died while she was a baby, you ass," Darien snapped.  
  
"That still doesn't give any excuse for her not knowing what you look like. She would have retained the memory of your face if you had made the effort to be around, rather than leaving Serena and Rini on their own," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Otou-chan! Otou-chan!" Rini came running in the room with Botan and Kuwabara close behind her.  
  
"Rini, where are you going?" Botan said. She stopped, seeing the group of people standing around. The outer senshi, Hiei, Serena, and an angry looking male with black hair. He was very handsome, but something about him didn't feel right. The male looked at Rini, and scowled as she clung to Hiei's leg. Was this man Rini's real father? Had he come back to see his daughter?  
  
"Otou-chan, guess what?" Rini let go of Hiei's leg to bounce up and down excitedly. Hiei knelt down to look at the little girl whose eyes sparkled with tiny lights.  
  
"What, Rini?" Hiei answered, aware that Darien did not like the fact that Rini was referring to him as her father. But of course, Hiei didn't give a damn what the male thought or felt. He didn't deserve the love of either Serena or this little girl. Hiei would not let that man have them.  
  
"I'm going to grow up and be strong like you and mommy! Isn't that good?" Rini piped. Hiei felt a smile curl his lips as he stroked the girl's head gently.  
  
"That's good. Be as strong as you can."  
  
"Yeah! I go play now!" Rini was about to turn to and go back with Botan and Kuwabara, but then she noticed Darien. Turning to look at him, she backed away. She hid behind Hiei's leg. "Who man, otou-chan?"  
  
"No one, Rini. Go back with Botan and Kuwabara."  
  
"Okay." Rini made her way back to Botan, avoiding looking at Darien. Once the trio was gone, Darien exploded.  
  
"Why does my daughter think you're her father? What have you been telling her?" Darien snapped.  
  
"I didn't say anything. She assumed I was her father. And I see that even if you told her now, she would not want you to be her father. That's what happens when you're scum," Hiei replied coldly. He watched Darien cock his fist back, preparing to hit him. But as always, Hiei was much quicker. Hiei struck Darien with such force that the male was sprawled on his back. Darien sat up to glare at Hiei, then Serena.  
  
"You bitch! You turned my own daughter against me! You're nothing but a skank. I'm sure she isn't my daughter either, right? She looks nothing like me. Go ahead and admit that-" Before another nasty word could slip off Darien's tongue, Hiei was on top of him, pounding his fists into Darien's face. Everybody watched in horror as Darien was having the shit beat out of him, and could do nothing about it.  
  
Once Hiei was done, he got off Darien and brushed his clothing off. He then looked at the three outer senshi he was sure had willingly let the bastard in. "Get him out of here. I don't want to see his face ever again." And with that, he led Serena to her room. Once the two were in Serena's room, Hiei looked as if he was about to kill. Serena wrapped her arms around Hiei, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Nothing he said got to me, Hiei. Don't worry about him. He isn't worth it. I love you and you alone, and he won't change my mind or make me hesitate," Serena said.  
  
"I still want to rip out his spinal cord," Hiei muttered. He heard Serena laugh, and he turned his head slightly to stare at her. "What's so funny?" Serena shook her head, covering her smile as she let him go to go sit on the bed.  
  
"I was just happy. It reminded me of that other time. When I first realized I was in love with you. It made me happy to remember. Nothing much has changed between us. I'm glad," Serena said. She watched Hiei walk up to the bed and cup her face in his hand. He bent down, kissing her. Serena drew the koorime to her, finding that he came willingly. Nothing could ruin things now. No matter what happened they would be there for each other. She was positive of that.  
  
Soon clothing was removed and the two held each other. Serena sighed, loving how his kissed seared her flesh as they blazed a path over her body. She arched her back, surrendering herself to him. Looking up, she saw the passion and love in his eyes. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him to her. Soon they had consummated the act of their love, and fulfilled each other's hearts. Afterwards, the two lay in each other's arms, thinking about everything.  
  
"Hiei," Serena said, finally breaking the silence. She looked up into Hiei's eyes, seeing him looking down at her.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Do you think that everything will work out for us? That we can be happy forever?" Serena saw a smile tug at his lips as he kissed her once more.  
  
"We will make it work. No matter what, we will make it work," Hiei said with a murmur as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye lays half-asleep on top of Kurama who continued to hold her long after they had finished their fun. (If you know what I mean.) She listened to his heart beat strongly in his chest. God how she had missed him so much over the time. Nothing could stop her from loving him. The young woman smiled, feeling his eyes watching her quietly. Raye looked up to meet his eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes that were for no one else but her. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking how happy I am to have you with me again," Raye said. "I'm thankful that everything has worked out. I thought I would never see you again. I didn't give up hope, but I was scared. I thought that if I never got to see you again, I would. . ." Raye was silenced with a slender finger to her lips. Kurama smiled softly at her.  
  
"You had nothing to worry about. Some how, some way, I would have found my way back to you. Even if what happened, hadn't, I would have found the way back," Kurama said. "My love for you is much stronger than anything else in this entire world. Nothing would have kept me away from you. Even if we were separate for a million times, I would still find my way back to you each time. Remember that."  
  
Raye digested what Kurama had just said. She didn't doubt his word. After all, he had made it back to her as he promised. Finally, Raye nodded. "Thank you, Kurama. But I have to ask you something. I want to know about Yusuke. He didn't come with you because Koenma wanted him to stay and protect your dimension, but is there another reason he didn't come with you guys. Was it Keiko?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. Yusuke had to make the choice to stay. He knew if he came back, he would betray Keiko. And he didn't want that. He has a daughter now. She's almost the same age as Rini. Her name is Emi. She's a sweet child. She's very fond of her father and Hiei. Yusuke didn't want to do anything to cause her sadness either. So he decided to stay there,' Kurama said.  
  
Raye nodded, understanding that Yusuke was a loyal person to the people he cared about. She was sure that Lita understood that and accepted that. But it also saddened Raye to know that Lita was still in love with him and they couldn't be together. She hoped that their trip to Kurama's dimension would not be a sad one. Maybe Lita would find someone else there to like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: The end?  
  
Nakoruru (hits Rinka with toy mallet): No! Stop it! Are you just trying to end this story before its time?  
  
Rinka: Gomen nasai! (running away)  
  
Blazer: Okay that was strange. Well. . .I guess we'll get going people. Review and tell us what you think. Hopefully we can get to the reviews some time soon. But keep reviewing. The next story should be up exactly three days from now. We're trying to get back on track. Remember, three days from now.  
  
Nakoruru: Bye bye. See ya later! And don't forget, three days. R & R, and please continue to love this story. Oh, and one more thing. I made a mistake earlier and said that Rini was three, she's actually two in this story, going on three. Sorry for the mistake, I just wanted to correct it for my readers. Now we go bye. 


	15. The Trip And A New Blossoming Love

Nakoruru: Hello again everyone. Chapter 15 is now at your feet. Hope you all enjoy it. It was put off for a while, but we finally got to do it.  
  
Rinka: I thought I couldn't work on chapter 15?  
  
Blazer: You can't.  
  
Rinka (pouting): Then what am I doing here?  
  
Nakoruru: Like I know. Well, forget what I was saying. Okay. I finally got a hold of some lines to check my email. And I would love to thank Nicole, Sakura Joy, The Masked Mistress, Lady Love, Anime Princess (hope your vacation is cool), Kayla, and Lethal Purple Crayon.  
  
Rinka: What happened to everyone else?  
  
Nakoruru: I guess summer fun. Bunnychu still is gone and so is Mitsukai. And Anime Princess. Oh, and welcome to the story Neko, hope you continue to like it.  
  
Blazer: On an important note, we would like to state the following. Jin will not be talking in his Irish accent that was found in the English version of Yu Yu Hakusho. We decided it would be too much work to have him talk like that. Thank you very much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day seemed perfect to take a much needed vacation. Serena stood at the window of her bedroom wrapped in only a blanket, watching the sun rise. The morning sun reminded her of Hiei. Not just the redness of it, but the warmth and calm that it gave her. She felt a smile rise to her lips as felt the koorime stir from his sleep. Turning her head towards the bed, she found that he had moved. A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her, drawing her to the warm body that she had grown so accustom to. Lifting her head upwards, she found him looking down at her with such love.  
  
"Good morning," she remarked with a smile. He didn't say a word as he leaned down and kissed her good morning. Turning around in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. When he pulled back, Serena couldn't help to grin up at him. "Wow, what a good morning that was."  
  
Hiei gave her a slight devious smirk as he lifted her into his arms. "You haven't seen my good morning yet." Serena squeaked playfully as he carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Hiei!" Serena said as he placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her and pulling at the cover that draped her body. The koorime looked down at her with a curious stare.  
  
"The door's locked," he replied, moving in closer. Serena laughed, but was silenced with a passionate kiss. There was no resisting him, like she would want to anyway. She was his, and that was the way she wanted it for the rest of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye smiled as she watched Kurama looking at the morning sky, enjoying the tranquility. Her breath always seemed to be taken away when it came to him. A moment later, the youko turned his eyes on Raye, smiling at her. Raye smiled back, getting up from where she laid and walked over to him. She seated herself beside him, looking out at the morning too. For a long minute things remained like this until she broke the silence.  
  
"So we take the trip to your world today. I'm excited. I get to meet your family. I hope they like me," Raye said, looking down at her hands. She found Kurama reach over and grip her hand, squeezing it lightly. His smile remained as sweet as when she had first fell in love with him.  
  
"My mother will love you as much as I do. There is no doubt about it," Kurama said. Raye wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence. And I think I will like her as much as she will like me," Raye smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning passed by quite quickly for the group that would be heading to the Hakusho dimension. Everyone spent the morning gathering things to take with them to the other dimension. The air was filled with both excitement and anticipation. Serena's heart pounded continuously. She was going to see Hiei's world, and finally get to see what Yukina looked like. Serena wondered would Hiei finally tell Yukina. He had to, she did deserve to know.  
  
Serena looked down at Rini who was running around Hiei. The male looked down at the little girl with much love in his eyes. He had changed so much since they first met. From that stubborn proud glacier he tried to be, to. . .this. It made Serena's heart fill with warmth to realize it had been her love for him that had caused him to change.  
  
"Mommy!" Rini ran up to Serena, her red eyes glistering with joy. "Are we going to take a trip? Otou-chan said we take a trip! We really take a trip!"  
  
Serena knelt down and picked up the little girl. "Yes, we're going to take a trip. We're going to see your otou-chan's home. Me, you, Hiei, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara. We're taking a trip to see their home." Rini's eyes widened with joy as she began bouncing around in her mother's arms, cheering.  
  
About this time, Raye, Kurama, Mina, Amy, and Lita walked in. They stopped and smiled, seeing how happy Rini was. Serena turned to the five with a smile. Raye grinned at her, seeing how Serena had a glow to her. "So, are we about ready to get going? I'm so psyched about leaving."  
  
"We're waiting on Botan and Kuwabara," Serena said. "Botan has to drag Kuwabara from the mirrors. He must be excited about going back home."  
  
Mina looked around but saw that the outer senshi were not there. Mina frowned wondering if they were going too. "Hey, is Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru going with us?"  
  
"No, they're staying with Luna and Artemis. Setsuna said that someone should still be here to watch over things. Haruka and Michiru agreed to stay here and watch over things with Setsuna. Hotaru wants to spend as much time with her father as she can. It has been a while since she saw him, after all," Serena stated. The others nodded, understanding.  
  
"So I guess it's just us five senshi going then," Lita grinned.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Botan came out of the hall, dragging Kuwabara with her. In her hand was the Ring of Rune. (A/N: When I went back and looked at One Strange Day, I noticed that it was a sphere instead of a ring, sorry about that. Ring sounds better anyway, so we're going to stick with ring. The two objects are the same if you wondered.)  
  
"Yeah, we're all here," Lita said.  
  
"All right then, let's get moving. I'm sure that Yusuke has ran Koenma up a wall by now." Botan handed the ring to Hiei. "Now let's all gather around Hiei while Kurama and Kuwabara use their energy to help power it." Everyone did as told, and the three males concentrated their energy on the ring. The ring began to glow, encircling its light around the ten individuals. The light brightened, then dimmed, causing the group to vanish from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma tapped a pencil on his desk as he sat in his chair rapidly sucking on his pacifier. Ogre looked down at his boss as he moved a pile of paper from the little ruler's desk. "Koenma sir, I don't think that is helping anyone. You're making me nervous sir." Koenma turned his eyes on Ogre.  
  
"Well you think of something for me to do then! It's been almost half a week since they've been gone. I wouldn't have thought it would take that long to get things done. And it's not just that, it's Yusuke. He said something bad was happening or going to. I don't like not knowing what is happening. If only there was some way we could get in contact with them." Koenma continued to suck on his pacifier rapidly.  
  
"Maybe we should have sent Yusuke with them. It might have changed things," Ogre suggested.  
  
"Maybe doesn't help us now, does it!" shouted Koenma.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the room, startling Koenma and Ogre. Koenma saw the outline of ten individuals in the center of the light. As the light dimmed, Koenma recognized four of the six people that stood in his office. Finally the light dimmed completely, revealing the people to him. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan, along with a long haired woman with a pink haired little girl, a raven-haired woman, a brunette, a woman with short blue hair, and another blonde.  
  
Botan stepped from out of the circle of people to smile at him. "Hello Koenma sir! We're finally back. And the mission has been accomplished. I'm sure you want all of the details, but first you're wondering who are the other people we brought back."  
  
"Is that the ruler of the Rei Kai?" the raven-haired girl pointed, speaking to Kurama. Kurama nodded his head at the woman. She stepped forward and bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you. It's so nice to meet the ruler of the Spirit World. My name is Raye Hino."  
  
"Hey Raye, you might not want to do that. It goes to his head," came a voice that sounded a lot like Yusuke. Lita turned around to find the man coming in with his usual grin.  
  
"Yusuke? How in the world. . .?" Botan said.  
  
"I could feel the shift between dimensions, I came as soon as I could." Yusuke looked over the group, then looked at Lita. As always his eyes were warm and friendly. "Hey, so you guys decided to come here and see us, cool."  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Yusuke," Raye said.  
  
"So, question. Whose kid is that? And you better not tell me it's who I think it is child." Yusuke's eyes were directly at Serena and Hiei with a mischievous smirk. Rini sort of bound out of Serena's arms and into Hiei's. Wrapping her arms around his neck and beaming at Yusuke. She liked how this new person felt. He was all warm and happy feeling.  
  
"My name is Rini! I'm two. And this my otou-chan!" Koenma and Ogre's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they stared at Hiei. Yusuke on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Is that so? Nice to meet you Rini. No doubt that you're definitely Serena's." The male turned his eyes to the long haired blonde. "So, is it true?"  
  
"We didn't do anything before he left. She just thinks that because they both have red eyes," Serena explained with a slight blush. Yusuke continued smiling, looking at Hiei.  
  
"Well, too bad. But she certainly claims you, that's a good thing. So, what are we standing around for, let's have some fun since you decided to come here. Botan, fill Koenma in on whatever there is, you know where to find us," Yusuke remarked. "Let's get going guys."  
  
"Actually Yusuke, I was going to take Raye to meet my mother, we'll catch up with you later," Kurama said.  
  
"And I want to go check on Yukina and see how she's doing," Kuwabara said. "I'm sure my love has missed me so much."  
  
"I want to so totally sight see," Mina said. "I'll rain check things for now. Amy, you coming with me?"  
  
"All right, it would be fascinating to see the schools and bookstores here," Amy said.  
  
"Let Lita go with you, Yusuke. And we'll catch you later. I'm curious to see Yukina since Kuwabara talked so much about her," Serena gave the male a knowing look which did not surprise the male that she knew. He felt a smile curve his lips as he nodded to her. Yusuke turned his attention to Lita, smiling at her.  
  
"So I guess it's just me and you then Lita. Come on, and I'll introduce you to everyone." He had the feeling they all did that so the two would get a chance to talk alone. There was much that they needed to talk about too. He just hope she wouldn't cry, he had promised not to make her cry after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke looked over at Lita as they walked towards where Yusuke and Keiko stayed. It was close to the apartment that his mother still lived in. Yusuke cleared his throat finally, catching her attention. Yusuke looked over at her. She was still as beautiful as when he had left. His heart stung a bit to think that they couldn't be together, but it stung worse to think about not being with Keiko and Emi. "So, how have you been? It's been quite a while eh?"  
  
"Yeah, it has. You're looking good, Yusuke. And it seems that you've hardly grown up since I last saw you," Lita replied. Yusuke gave her a teasing look.  
  
"Was that a compliment or an insult, Miss Kino?" He cocked a brow up, playfully raising his fists to her. "Trying to start a fight already." Lita laughed at him, her heart tumbling over with joy. Yusuke laughed along with her.  
  
"It seems like nothing has changed between us, don't you agree?" Lita said wiping the tears from her eyes. Yusuke nodded in agreement. Lita looked at the sky, not feeling so sad that she had lost him. They could still joke and be friends with each other, and she was sure that she could find a new love. Maybe he would be just like Yusuke. "So, you're married now. To Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah. We have a little girl now. She's three. Her name is Emi," Yusuke said.  
  
"She must be a beautiful kid," Lita smiled.  
  
"Well, here she comes now. You can meet her." Lita looked to where Yusuke's eyes were. A little girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes came running up to Yusuke. A woman with brown hair and eyes was walking towards them. Yusuke bent down, picking up the little girl when she reached him. A giant grin spread across his face. "Hey there kid, meet a friend of mine."  
  
The little girl turned to Lita and gave her a giant sweet smile. "Hi! I'm Emi!"  
  
"Hi, Emi," Lita replied. The little girl was exactly like Yusuke in every way. "My name is Lita. It's nice to meet you." The little girl held out her hand to Lita. Lita shook the little girl's hand, then turned to the other woman that was approaching. So this was Keiko. She could understand why Yusuke wouldn't want to betray this woman. She seemed like a nice person.  
  
Keiko stopped, seeing the brunette with green eyes standing with Yusuke. The woman was studying her with a quiet reflective look. Keiko wondered if this was the girl from the other dimension that Yusuke had liked while he was there. She didn't seem like someone that would want to take anybody's boyfriend and didn't care. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, my name is Lita Kino. You must be Keiko. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Lita bowed. Lita smiled, blushing a bit. "You're a lot pretty than I thought. I hope we can be friends."  
  
Keiko gave the taller woman a soft smile, extending her hand as her daughter had done. Lita took her hand, shaking it. "I want that too. You seem like a very nice person. And I'm glad I finally met you, Lita. I extend my welcome to you and would like you to come back to my house."  
  
"I would love that," Lita said. The senshi would have thought that things would be disastrous when they had met up, but this was actually turning out better than she would have hoped. They seemed to be hitting it off, but it was also the knowledge that an understanding had gone on long before she got here. *I'm glad I get the chance to understand her and to be friends with her.*  
  
Keiko then turned to Yusuke who looked relieved that there would be no fight going on. Keiko gently smiled at him. She sort of understood now what he had liked in this woman. And she wasn't going to hold a grudge. "Oh, Yusuke. I saw Jin not too long ago, he told me to tell you that we should be careful. Some sort of youkai has been looking for you. Jin said he chased him off somewhere, but lost track of him."  
  
"Jin's back around? Hmph, well all right, I'll keep an-" Just as Yusuke was about to finish his sentence, he felt the youki of some sort of youkai. Looking up, he told Keiko to get Emi out of here. He put the little girl down who ran to her mother. Yusuke then moved out the way before the youkai could pounce on him. The youkai was a regular looking youkai, one of the uglier types.  
  
"What is that thing? It can't be a youkai? That things too ugly to be anything," Lita said with a grimace. The remark brought a smirk from Yusuke, but the youkai was very angry at the remark. He turned his attention to Lita. His sulfur like eyes narrowing.  
  
"You'll die first girlie for that remark." The youkai rushed at Lita, cocking its fist back. Lita saw the attack and dodged out the way of it. Yusuke sat down and watched the fight, believing that Lita could cream this guy.  
  
"Go get him Lita," Yusuke cheered.  
  
"Right!" Dodging another attack, Lita saw an opening and drew her fist back. The youkai didn't see what happened as the fist smashed into his face, causing him to fly back. Lita waited for the thing to get up, but it never did.  
  
"Man, Urameshi, whose she? She's packing quite an arm there." A male with red hair floated down from the sky. He was dressed in normal street clothing, but Lita could tell he was not a normal person. For starters, his ears were way too long to be normal. And two, just the fact that he was suspended mid air told her he was a youkai. His blue eyes went over her, studying her. For a split second, he reminded her of Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, so there you are. Meet my friend Lita Kino. Lita, this is Jin. He's a youkai who controls wind," Yusuke introduced. "I meet Jin back when I fought in this tournament. He gave me quite a battle."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lita. That really was some punch. Knocked him out with one blow, even if he was a weak one. I'd hated to get in a fight with you. If your beauty doesn't get me off guard, then your fists will," beamed Jin. Lita blushed; there was no mistaking it, he definitely reminded her of Yusuke.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Lita said. Her heart did something that she hadn't felt since meeting Yusuke. Her heart did flips in her chest. Lita figured that maybe she could move on without pain. She might have just found the guy she was thinking about. With a smile and attitude like that, there was no way she could resist this wily youkai.  
  
~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, I got through the chapter in one piece. We got to see Lita and Keiko meet, Jin-chan's appearance, and a possible new love for Lita! Yeah!  
  
Rinka: End-(hit with a harisen)  
  
Nakoruru (_): I told you to stop that!!  
  
Rinka (X_X): . . . . . . . . .  
  
Blazer (^ ^;;): Um. . .well, I think we better go now. Thank everyone for reviewing and chapter 16 will be out Friday. We're taking a small trip today and won't be back until late Thursday. So early Friday you can find the next chapter. Thank you. 


	16. The Dinner And The Proposal

Nakoruru: I can't believe it. Chapter 16 of Thoughts Of Yesterday. I didn't think that the story would make it. Sorry about my broken promise, for one my trip was extended longer than I thought. And two, things are just a bit hectic. I've had so many problems trying to do this chapter. But it's up so let's celebrate.  
  
Blazer: Shouldn't you apologize to everyone you missed when posting?  
  
Nakoruru: Yes. (bowing) I'm really sorry everyone that I missed all your emails. I was being haste in posting cause of the trip. If I had caught you all, I would have added you. So I get to you now.  
  
SerinityRules, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who doesn't like Darien!  
  
Eo, you know that I update as much as I can as often as I can.  
  
Eclipse Neko, well my trip wasn't so bad. Sorry your was. Hope this story cheers you up.  
  
Kyuuka-Kaimei or should say Mitsukai, I'm glad you're cool and all. And hope you do get back soon! Glad you still loving this one. Miss ya buddy.  
  
Kayla, thank you! I am just a romantic at heart. The relationship with Jin and Lita was sort of my friend's idea, we have to thank her for the combo.  
  
Nicole, glad you loved the pairing. If my friend hadn't rapidly said Jin, I was going to put Koenma in the mix. My friend Bishonen No Miko doesn't like him so much. . .that's sad. But at least it worked out. Note, Jin is also my second fave under Hiei too.  
  
The Masked Mistress, that's okay about you being gone. It's been hectic around my area too. I still have more problems to get under the bridge. And we talked it over, we didn't have any idea who to hook up with Amy and Mina either. But we aren't going to abandon them, so don't worry about it. We'll find some guys somewhere.  
  
Lady Love, you'll really have to get back to us in a few days. We have a sequel planned, but it is really taking a different turn away from Serena, Hiei, Raye, Yusuke, Lita, and Kurama. So basically, the sequel is going to be way different than OSD and TOY.  
  
Blazer: Now that we have things established. Let's get started. There are about to be a few surprises in store. Prepare to have one or two mouths dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~  
  
While Lita was finding herself ready to fall in love with the wild wind tamer youkai Jin, Raye and Kurama were heading to his house. Raye was still very nervous about meeting his family. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking terribly as they walked towards the two-story house. Raye wondered if what she had on was too casual. Maybe she should have put on a nice dress, or nicer blouse. She didn't want to make a bad first impression. *Maybe I should have done my hair differently.*  
  
Kurama sensing the nervousness in Raye, he reached out and took her hand, lightly squeezing it for assurance. A smile broke out on his lips as he stared at her with amusement. His jade eyes were glittering in the sun. Reaching over, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "There's no reason to be nervous. I told you that there's no reason for you to be. They are going to love you as much as I do."  
  
"I know," Raye said. "But I can't help but be. I don't know what I'm going to say to them. I don't want to embarrass myself."  
  
"Just be yourself. Nothing can go wrong if you remember that all you need to do is be yourself," Kurama says with a smile.  
  
Raye nodded as they continued to the house. She watched Kurama knock on the front door to the house. It was a minute before a woman with black hair opened the door. She gave Kurama a giant smile, then turned to Raye with a sort of shocked look. Raye felt her stomach twist into a knot. She wondered if it was a bad idea for her to come here. Kurama smiled at the woman warmly.  
  
"Hello mother. I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Raye Hino."  
  
"Hello ma'am," Raye bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Raye. I'm Shiori Minamino, Shuuichi's mother," Shiori smiled. "Come inside. Your father and Shu-chan are out at the moment, Shuuichi. Why don't you take Raye into the living room? I hope you can stay for dinner Raye. It would be nice to get to know you while you're here."  
  
Shiori ushered the two in the house, continuing to chatter about how nice it was that Kurama had finally brought someone home. And how it was wonderful that the two were together. Raye started to relax, feeling her anxiety wear off as the cheerful nature of Shiori Minamino enveloped her. Raye started to think that maybe things wouldn't be bad. Maybe it was the right decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara wonder why Hiei and Serena were coming with him to see Yukina. He had heard Serena say that she wanted to see what Yukina looked like but why. And why bring along Hiei too? (A/N: He is really an idiot huh? I would think Hiei would go with her cause they are in love and don't want to be separate. . .guess that's just me.)  
  
Kuwabara looked back at the two who were walking close together. Serena was saying something to the koorime that Kuwabara couldn't hear. Hiei only nodded, falling into thought for a second then looking at Serena. Rini was walking between them, but occasionally ran ahead to where Kuwabara was to see all the new sights. Her eyes were giant as she glanced all around.  
  
In a way, Kuwabara couldn't help but think that the two made a nice couple. But still he couldn't believe that shortie had actually gotten a girl. Kuwabara had expected the koorime to stay single the rest of the time Kuwabara knew him, and fight all sorts of youkai that tried to overrun the Ningen Kai. Maybe it was time that everyone changed. It was sort of inevitable when one was friends with Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara wondered if he and Yukina would be as happy as Serena and Hiei. He had finally convinced Yukina to live in the Ningen Kai months ago. Then finally gathering enough courage to truly tell her how he felt for her. Eventually, she told him that she felt the same way about him. She had even said yes when He asked her if she would spend the rest of her life with him. In a matter of two months, Yukina would be Yukina Kuwabara. (A/N: I'm screaming in horror at the thought of that. It doesn't sound natural! Oh please someone tell me that I will never have to write that again.)  
  
A blush came to Kuwabara's cheeks when he thought about all the cute children they would have together. She would make a wonderful mother and wife. Kuwabara was so intent on planning out his children's names and what they would do with their lives that he failed to notice the women approaching him, until someone smacked him over the head. Yelping, he looked up to see Shizuru and Yukina. Shizuru was looking at him with a "I- don't-want-to-know" look on her face.  
  
"Kazuma, you're back," smiled Yukina. "How was your mission?"  
  
Serena's mouth nearly gaped open to see how alike Yukina and Hiei looked. Not just their eyes either. Both had such peaceful auras. Serena wondered why Hiei would ever think this gentle creature would not want him as a brother.  
  
"It was horrible without you. I missed you so much," Kuwabara beamed. Yukina blushed at his remark before turning to look at Serena and Hiei with the sweetest of smiles. "Hello, Hiei. How are you?"  
  
"Hello," Hiei said. "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good," Yukina replied happily. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"That's Serena Tsukino. Her and Hiei go together. And that's Serena's daughter Rini," Kuwabara answered his future wife's question. The remark nearly made Shizuru choke on the cigarette she was smoking. She turned surprised eyes on the koorime, then Serena. She had noticed the two held a strong bond, but Shizuru wouldn't have thought that strong. She had never thought Hiei the type to fall in love with anyone.  
  
"Is the kid-" Shizuru started.  
  
"No. She thinks he is though. As long as she's happy, I'm not going to tell her otherwise. At least until she's older," Serena replied to Shizuru. The woman nodded, noticing how the little girl seemed to be carefree. It was probably for the best. If she had no idea who her real father was now, it was better to wait to tell her. When she could understand things.  
  
Yukina smiled gently at Serena upon hearing about she and Hiei. "I'm glad that he has you. You two seem like the perfect couple. I hope both of your lives continue to be as happy as I know me and Kazuma's will be."  
  
"Thank you, Yukina. That was a wonderful thing to say," Serena said genuinely. Serena was more confident than ever to get Hiei to tell Yukina that he was her elder brother. It wasn't fair to let this wonderful woman not know. Serena was sure that Yukina would accept him whole-heartedly.  
  
"Excuse me." Rini lightly tugged on Yukina's kimono, looking up at the woman with large bright red eyes. Yukina knelt down to the child's level, giving the little girl a gentle smile.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"I really like you. You feel nice." Rini gave the woman a giant hug, which Yukina returned. "You feel like my otou-chan." Serena was surprised at how fast Rini was taking to Yukina. But Rini was a child who had love for everyone. (A/N: Except for Darien cause the writer says so! Oh, having power is so good!)  
  
Shizuru smiled, seeing how the little girl had become quickly attached to Yukina. It was sort of ironic since Yukina was Hiei's sister. And how Yukina seemed to treat the child as if they were actually related. Shizuru shifted her glance to Hiei, seeing something she would have never thought to see in his eyes. Relief that Rini was already becoming fond of his sister. A smile rose to Shizuru's lips. Maybe now was the time that things would come out into the light. She wished she had a camera though. It was going to be a moment to capture when her baby brother found out. It certainly was going to be a sight to see.  
  
"Since we are all here, let's have dinner together," suggested Yukina. "We can hear about how you and Hiei got together, Serena."  
  
"That would be nice," Serena said, giving Hiei a slight look, as he was about to protest. This would be the perfect time to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye found herself at ease talking with Kurama's mother as they fixed dinner. Kurama had gone somewhere for the moment, telling his mother and Raye that it was very important. Raye wondered if he had left in order for Raye to become more comfortable and get to know his mother. She really did seem like a wonderful mother. She told Raye all about Kurama, even showing her pictures of the red head while he was growing up. Raye seemed to fall deeper in love with Kurama as she learned more about him.  
  
"He was always a very smart kid. He was at the head of his class. He made me so proud. It's a shame that his father couldn't see how wonderful Shuuichi has turned out. I'm sure he would be just as proud of him as I am."  
  
"Kurama is a very wonderful person. He's so caring and trusting. I don't think I will ever meet another person like him in my life," Raye smiled.  
  
"That's nice. I'm sure that you'll have wonderful children too." The remark brought a blush to Raye's cheeks. Shiori laughed softly, seeing the embarrassed look on her face. "Don't be bashful about it. I'm sure that you two will get married sooner or later. You are deeply in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. . .I am very much in love with your son. There's something about him that makes my heart soar. Before I met him, I didn't think that such a love could exist between two people. He's changed my entire life completely. I couldn't live without him."  
  
"I couldn't live without you either, Raye." Kurama's voice brought her attention to the doorway. The red haired male was staring at her with love in his eyes.  
  
"Shuuichi, there you are," his mother said. "Where did you go off to?"  
  
"I had something to do mother." Kurama walked into the kitchen and up to Raye. "We've been through a lot haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Raye nodded. She wondered what the youko was getting at. Why would he ask her that now? Raye had a feeling that he was telling her something important. Kurama smiled down at her.  
  
"I've thought about this for a long time, Raye. And I came to a decision a while ago. I don't want to be without you." Kurama pulled a small box from out of his pocket, and opened it. Raye's breath was taken away as she stared down at the 14-carat diamond ring he presented to her. She looked into his eyes not able to say anything. "Raye Hino, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband." Raye couldn't say a word as she felt the tears trickle down her face. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry to stop so short with this one. My computer is starting to act up now. And I'm afraid if I try to take it any further, it will delete everything again.  
  
Blazer: I think we're having a bad day. First the telephone, then the Internet, now the computer. What bad luck. We seriously got to get things checked out.  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah, I know. Okay people, you're going to have to wait a little while to get the next chapter. Catch back with us Thursday for the next chapter. 


	17. Nakoruru's Note Of Apology

Nakoruru (very very sad): Okay, I know this isn't what you guys want to hear, but it needs to be said.  
  
Blazer: Chapter 17 of Thoughts of Yesterday has been postpone until Saturday some time. We know how much everyone was waiting for this one, but it can't be helped. Nakoruru will tell you why.  
  
Nakoruru (U_U *sniff*): This morning will I was walking to go fill out the last bit of paper work I needed to get this new job that I've desperately needed, I somehow lost my wallet. Which included my ID, Social Security card, my ATM card, my bank account number, my college ID, my carry around diploma, and both my cards to feed my need for anime and manga.  
  
Blazer: So it's going to take about Saturday to get everything that needs to be done, done with. So you won't end up finding the next chapter til Saturday. Sorry for the wait. We had no hand in this turn of events. 


	18. The Start Of A New Sibling Bond

Nakoruru: Hello, everyone. I'm finally back. Man, I've just been having tough luck and stuff. Well, let me knock on wood to say it can't get any worst.  
  
Blazer: Let's see. What was this chapter about again?  
  
Nakoruru (blinks): You're right. . .oh, I remember. The dinner with Serena and co, that's it. Okay, I'm back in perspective. Now it's time to thank everyone.  
  
S, yeah! I'm glad that I finally find a bunch of Darien bashers. Now where are the Botan bashers? (looks around) Well, it makes me happy to know that people feel as strongly about Darien as I do. Yea, Darien bashers!  
  
Mitsukai, all right! Glad you loving it and you'll be back soon. Oh, and note, your box is over quota, I wasn't able to email you. If you get a chance, email me about your Jin idea, I wanna know.  
  
Kayla, I'll thank my friend Miko and glad you loved the proposal. There will be more wonderful scenes to come.  
  
Nicole, wow! Pair Amy up with Touya! Oh god! That would be funny! And what pair Mina up with Riku if he got taller! LOL. Sorry for laughing, but that's the funniest idea ever. I'll totally think about that one. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Hikari Yume, welcome to the story! I definitely am gonna add more to this one, just stick around and watch it unfold. You will know about Hiei and Yukina soon enough and about Jin and Lita too! Glad you agree the Yukina Kuwabara thing is scary. Man I was out of it when I thought about it.  
  
Eo*Angel, the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
The Masked Mistress, you'd kill to see the ring! I'd kill to see it too! I'm the writer and I can't imagine it, sad huh? Well, now you can read the next chapter and know what happen.  
  
Artemis Crescent, or should I say Eclipse Neko, nice name change. Thanks for the sympathy, I need it. I mean I just only have my ID back and have to wait for everything else. It so sucks and I serious don't have time till later to get a new college ID. Well, I'm not going to let it get me down. Nope, as long as I can still have fun with life and finish this one, I'll be fine. So onwards!!  
  
SerinityRules, I hope this ain't so late. You have to forgive cause it's just been so hectic and all. Now let's get this started.  
  
~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood in the kitchen with Yukina and Shizuru and helped the two chop some lettuce for the salad. Serena looked over at Yukina and continued to watch the young woman preparing rice in a rice cooker. Shizuru was preparing the dish that would be made of the curry. Serena continued to study Yukina without the woman knowing.  
  
*I can't believe that Hiei won't tell her. How could he not think she wouldn't accept him?* Yukina didn't seem like the type to be prejudice of anyone because of what they did in the past.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Serena?" Serena broke out of her thoughts to find Shizuru looking at her. Serena looked up at the woman with a smile.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about how Yukina reminds me of something," Serena smiled.  
  
"Um. . .Serena, may I ask you something?" Shizuru inquired.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Serena stopped chopping lettuce to look at Kuwabara's sister. The woman smiled just a tad as she turned her eyes secretly on Yukina.  
  
"You know about-" Serena was surprised that Kuwabara's sister knew about the secret of Yukina being Hiei's sister. Serena wondered if everyone knew, well besides Yukina and Kuwabara of course.  
  
"Yes, I do," Serena said. "And soon he's going to tell. She deserves to know about him."  
  
"I agree. She does," Shizuru said with a nod.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Who deserves to know something?" Yukina smiled at the two women that were talking. Both of them smiled at her.  
  
"Um. . .just some things," Serena smiled. She couldn't let the girl know yet. That was Hiei's job. "How's the rice coming along?" The question seemed to direct Yukina away from her curiosity of her and Shizuru's conversation.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. What about the curry Shizuru?"  
  
"Oh, that's doing fine. We'll be ready to eat soon enough. Why don't you go find out what my brother and Hiei are doing? They've been awfully quiet, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't think that they've killed each other yet," Serena laughed.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but Yukina go check on them just in case."  
  
"All right." Yukina left the room to go find out what Hiei and Kuwabara were up to. The two women smiled at the innocence of the ice apparition. There was definitely something about her that made them wish for the best when it came time for Hiei to tell her the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you came from another dimension?" Lita sat on a bench with Jin while Yusuke was playing with Emi in a sandbox in the park. Keiko was sitting on an opposite bench of Lita and Jin watching Yusuke play with Emi. Occasionally, her eyes would go to where Lita and Jin sat, smiling softly as the two continued to get along.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. She looked down at her hands for a moment then up into his sparkling blue eyes. She watched a grin stretch across his face. What was it about him that made her want to fall deeper in love with him? It couldn't be just because he reminded her of Yusuke. There was much more to this guy than that. She wanted to get to know him better.  
  
"It must be one heck of a world if you can beat a youkai in seconds flat. You're really strong, you know that don't you Lita?" Jin watched her smile at him. His ears pricked up more as he continued to stare at her. What was it about her that continued to make his ears pointer? The way her eyes sparkled and glowed. Were all ningen women from her dimension like that, or was she a special one?  
  
"Thank you," Lita blushed. "I'm sure you're pretty strong too."  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke gave me one heck of a fight when I first met him. I nearly had him if he hadn't used this technique called the Spirit Wave," Jin said. "I'm sure that you would give me a run for my money if I were to take you on."  
  
"No way. You have an advantage over me. You can fly on the air right? When I first met you, you were descending from the sky," Lita said.  
  
"I'm a wind tamer. I can control the air around me. I can even use it to fly," Jin said. "Would you like to see the world from a bird's view?" Jin's ears pricked up again as he saw the sparkle become even more intense.  
  
"I could really go up there and see things?" Lita gasped. She watched Jin stand up from the bench then grab her hand, pulling her up too. The smile on his face only seemed to stretch farther across. Lita's heart was pounding uncontrollably.  
  
"Of course! Come on!" Jin then turned to find Yusuke studying the two. "Urameshi, you don't mind I spirit away Lita for a while do you?"  
  
"No go ahead. You better not drop her or I'm going to have to kill you," Yusuke teased. The spirit detective had seemed the change in the two, but he didn't think that things between them would be going so fast. Yusuke was happy that Lita had someone knew in her heart. And he didn't mind that it was Jin. Yusuke knew that if Jin felt half of what Lita felt for him, everything between them would be fine.  
  
"I won't Urameshi, you don't have to worry," Jin said excitedly. "Okay Lita, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lita nodded.  
  
"All right then." Jin concentrated on the area around him. Using his youki, Jin managed to lift him and Lita into the air. (A/N: Over time Jin has been able to do a lot more tricks, one being he can now carry more than one person on his youki and they can fly around.) Lita gasped as she felt herself floating up in the air. She felt Jin grab her hand, which sent a dark blush streaking across her face.  
  
"This is so cool," Lita said.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Lifting them up higher, Jin started soaring over the park. Lita's eyes widened with fascination. Jin smiled, seeing how charmed she was by it. Daring to go a little bit higher, the two left the area of the park, heading out over the city. "How do you like the view?"  
  
"This is so cool, Jin! I've never thought the world could be so beautiful," she said.  
  
"It can't compare to your beauty Lita." Jin wanted to slap himself over the head with something as the woman turned wide green eyes at him. Jin didn't know why he had said that. It just slipped off his tongue without registering with his brain.  
  
"Thank you for the comment Jin. That was such a wonderful thing to say," Lita said softly. "I. . .I'm happy that you think so. I really like you Jin. You're a really great guy, and fun to be around."  
  
"Really?" Jin had to blink several times to get it through his head that what he was hearing was not a dream. She thought he was a wonderful guy and fun to be around. His ears continued to twitch with happiness as he smiled at her. "You're fun to be around too Lita. And I really like you too. My ears haven't been this pointy in a long time. I think I could put out a few eyes."  
  
"Jin. . ."  
  
"Hmm?" He turned curious eyes upon her.  
  
"I think this is the start of something new for the both of us. Don't you think so?"  
  
"I think so too Lita."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, I never knew that this place had so many wicked shops! Look at this one Amy!" Mina pulled Amy towards another shop that had jewelry in it.  
  
"Mina! Can't we slow down? I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while," Amy said as she was pulled towards the shop. "Please slow down, what's with the big hurry to go for broke on our first day here?"  
  
Amy was surprised when Mina let her go and spun around towards her. Her eyes were full of flames as she stared at the blue haired girl. Mina placed her hands on her hips, pouting at some subject on her mind. "Do you realize that me and you are the only ones that do not have some ultra cute guy from this dimension to latch ourselves onto. Raye has Kurama, Serena has Hiei, Lita. . .I'm not sure about Lita and Yusuke, but I just have this feeling that she's found someone knew. So where does that leave us? I want some super hot guy too! It's not fair!"  
  
"Is that what you've been trying to drive me up a wall about?" Amy exclaimed. "Mina, that is so shallow. I'm sure that you aren't being left out. You just haven't found someone that has a deep interest in you."  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to find one then! I'm off to find a sexy youkai guy thing then!" And with that, Mina was off in a haze of dust. Amy sighed as she turned around to head back to the bookstore that she spotted a block away. Just as she was about to walk, a tall male with blue hair bumped into her, knocking her down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" The male knelt down beside her, concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Amy smiled. She looked up at the male but found her breath catch in her throat. She was speechless as the male helped her up. He gave her short smile as he started walking past her.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I have to go now. Sorry again." The male walked off, and Amy wondered if he had somehow stolen her heart and was now taking it with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you two met in that other dimension that Kazuma and the others went to. That's so fascinating. When did you first realize you were in love?" Yukina and the others sat around the table. Serena was telling Yukina and Shizuru everything that had happened from the first time Hiei and Kurama had been drawn into Serena's dimension, to her most recent victory against the youkai named Hiten.  
  
"Well. . .I guess for me it was about three or so days before he and the others left to return here. He really didn't express his love for me until a day before he left. And from then on we've loved each other through everything that's happened," Serena said, looking over to where Hiei was seated beside Rini, making sure she didn't get her clothes completely messy.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that you were through so much and your love stayed so strong. That must be the true power of love," Yukina said happily. "That was such a wonderful story and it makes me happier for you."  
  
"Thank you, Yukina. So tell me, how did you and Kuwabara meet and fall in love?" Serena watched Yukina blush as she looked over at the male with orange hair. Serena could tell that those two would always be together. They seemed made for each other.  
  
"I was captured by some very cruel people. They wanted to make a fortune off of me by using my tears. But Kazuma and the others came and saved me. I thought he was funny at first, but slowly while I started my search for my elder brother, I realized how much I cared for him," Yukina said.  
  
"You're searching for your elder brother?" This shocked Serena, she had no idea that Yukina realized she had an elder brother. "Do you know anything about him?"  
  
Yukina sadly shook her head. "No. I heard he was a strong fighter, but that's about it. I have nothing else to go by."  
  
"That's sad," Serena said. This could not go on. Hiei was making Yukina suffer much more with his silence than anything else. Serena looked over at Hiei, who looked away a moment. But she saw the fear in his eyes. He didn't want her to reject him, but he didn't want her to accept him. He figured because of his record, she wouldn't and he would be done with it. But Serena wasn't about to let that happen. "Yukina, there's something that really needs to be said today. Something that someone has to tell you. That he should have told you a long time ago."  
  
"Who has something to tell me?" Yukina asked curiously. Kuwabara frowned at the way this conversation was going. What was Serena trying to get at? Did he have something he needed to tell Yukina that he hadn't said? He couldn't think of anything. (A/N: Can he ever?)  
  
"Someone who has kept silent too long. Isn't that right Hiei?" Serena turned her eyes to the koorime.  
  
"What do you have to tell me Hiei?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Hey runt! You have a girl, stop trying to profess your love for Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Will you shut up Kazuma?" Shizuru hit her little brother over the head to get him to quiet down. "This has nothing to do with anyone stealing Yukina from you."  
  
Despite Kuwabara's idiotic outburst, Hiei stared at Yukina with some seriousness. He didn't know if he could do it. Looking over at Serena, he saw the encouragement in her eyes. That alone made him able to open his mouth and speak. "Yukina, for a long time now, I've known who your brother was. I didn't think you would be able to accept him because of his criminal past. So I've kept it to myself."  
  
"You know. . .who is he? I must know. Please tell me Hiei," pleaded Yukina. Her red eyes stared at him pleadingly. Hiei closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"It's me. . ." There was silence in the room as a few individuals digested that bit of information. Finally, there came a cry. Not a cry you would expect to hear when news like this came. It sounded more like a cry that should be uttered when you find yourself cornered by an ax wielding killer and had nowhere to go. Despite this cry and the body that was now laid out on the Kuwabara floor, there was happiness within the room.  
  
"Man, I really wish I had a camera," Shizuru said as she prodded her little brother with her foot as he laid unconscious and foaming at the mouth from information. She then turned her eyes on Yukina who was giving a very shocked Hiei an embrace. Her eyes then meet Serena's and the two knew things were going to be all right. At least for Yukina and Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: There we go. The discovery of Yukina's elder brother. Too bad Kuwabara didn't take the news as well as she did.  
  
Blazer: We barely made our deadline.  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry everyone. Rin-chan took over my computer for 5 hours today, then I had to sit down and watch Resident Evil again. I hope everyone forgives the lateness of this chapter. The next chapter won't be so close. See you all Tuesday. 


	19. Amy's Trust In Fate

Nakoruru: Nihao everyone! I'm having a remarkable time. . .except my ear hurts a bit from an upcoming ear ache, but nothing that won't go away, right?  
  
Blazer: Shall we get to the reviews?  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah, let's get started.  
  
Nicole, hee, yeah, I was laughing cause I could picture Kuwabara's reaction in my head. I was really almost on the floor from it. Yes, Lita and Jin are getting on well. Maybe spit exchange will occur soon, maybe in this chapter.  
  
SerinityRules, oh don't worry, I'm going to see to it that they have Yukina's looks. Can't be scared to death with a mini Kuwabara look alike. (shudders)  
  
Kayla, thank you so much. I just had to have some humor with the romance, it just couldn't be any other way. And Amy's mystery guy will appear. Even better since you know who it is, then you know that it will be sweet cause this chapter is dedicated to them.  
  
Mai-Ly, don't mean to sound mean, but Hiei and Serena make a perfect couple so says all those that review me. If you have a better suggestion of a couple, let me know I would like to know your opinion.  
  
Bunnychu, welcome back from vacation, I see you now have a yami. I wanted one, but I'm already crazy enough on my own, I seriously don't need a yami who will probably be worse. Oh, and expect more reviews from me this week and weekend. Oh, and if I didn't mention, OOC means "out of character". Just to let you know.  
  
Artemis Crescent, man, I wish I was going to school the 21st. I have to go back to college the 18th. Hopefully I'll be done with this before I go back cause I'll seriously be too busy to finish it anytime soon. Cause I'll be working in the evenings after classes. Oh, and guess what! My wallet has been found! I'm picking it up tomorrow! Hurrah!  
  
The Masked Mistress, LOL I'm sure Jin could cut down a tree with his ears by now. And there will be more on Jin's ears in this chappie. (starts to drool thinking about Jin's ears)  
  
Blazer (_): Stop drooling over his ears. What is it about ears that get you?  
  
Nakoruru (pulls down on her own ears): My ears are like Jin. My ears twitch exactly like his when I think about his ears. Sexy ears. . .you got sexy ears too my favy muse.  
  
Blazer (blushes, then looks away): Idiot. . .um, let's get this started already.  
  
~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night seemed to settle in with few surprises. Of course it took Kuwabara a while to wake up, and then when he did, he remembered what Hiei had said. And after the third time he screamed and fainted, then woke up, he had to accept that Hiei was Yukina's elder brother. Everyone but him knew it, and nothing was going to change those facts, he did everything in his power to stay on Hiei's good side. Serena and Shizuru were almost in tears from the scene.  
  
After the long and torturous dinner, at least Kuwabara thought so, Hiei and Serena left for the night heading back to Hiei's apartment. Shizuru said she would baby-sit Rini so Hiei and Serena could have some quality time together. At the Minamino residence, everyone was celebrating the fact of Kurama's proposal to Raye. The small family was getting to know the young woman that had stole Kurama's heart.  
  
Raye already felt at home with in the Minamino family and mused as Kurama took her into his arms that night that in no time at all, she would be Raye Minamino. She would be Kurama's wife, for all of eternity. That made her the happiest woman in the entire world. She was going to have to tell Serena and the others in the morning. They were so going to die once they saw the engagement ring on her finger. She was positive her wedding ring would be more magnificent than this one.  
  
The other scouts, including Lita were staying at an apartment that Koenma had set up for them to stay on their vacation there. The girls gaped that it wasn't shabby at all. They all each had separate rooms that included bathrooms.  
  
"Man, the little kid that runs the Spirit World really didn't exclude anything when Botan said that he would make us comfortable," Mina whistled, hopping up and down on the queen size bed.  
  
"He certainly didn't. There's a computer in my room that must have cost hundreds. I'm going to test it out. Maybe I can find a way to connect our dimensions together," Amy said. As she was about to leave, Mina pulled her back and sat her down. Lita was about to walk by to her room when she was somehow pulled into Mina's room by. . .Mina's Venus Love Chain?  
  
"What's the big deal? I want to check out my room," Lita exclaimed. Lita felt a bead of sweat roll down her face as she stared up into Mina's blazing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't spend your whole day with Yusuke and his wife. So where were you? Serena and Raye have excusable reasons not to be around. So what was yours?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Um, Mina. . ." Lita started.  
  
"Don't try. She's been fired up because she hasn't met any youkai guy that has pledged his undying love to her," Amy said with an amused smile.  
  
"It's not funny, Amy! Where are all the total hot youkai guys! I want to know!" Mina said, standing up on the bed. Flames rose up behind her as she clenched her fist. "I won't stop until I find some sort of guy that's not human to date!"  
  
"Um. . .Mina. . ." Lita could not tell Mina about her time with Jin. Sure they were friends now, but at the rate of their rapid relationship growth, it would be no time before she and Jin were a couple. A smile rose to Lita's face as she thought about the way Jin's eyes sparkled, or how his ears twitched when he was happy. She loved his ears. The way they just accented his head, giving him an even more impish look.  
  
"Lita, why is there a smile on your face? What did you do?" Mina stared at Lita, her eyes full of fire. "Did you meet someone today?"  
  
"Well. . .you could say that," Lita said. The flames around Mina dispersed as she nearly glomped Lita.  
  
"Who is he? Where did you meet him? Is he really hot? Are you going out with him? Does he have an equally sexy friend, brother, or cousin I can date? Has he asked you to go out yet? Do you really like him? Have you kissed yet? Are you going to kiss him anytime soon? If you don't like him like that can I date him?"  
  
"Mina! Stop talking a mile a minute!" Lita exclaimed. "He's a friend of Yusuke's. I just met him today. And hopefully I'll be his girlfriend sooner or later. We really like each other. He's a real cool person."  
  
"That's so wonderful Lita. I'm glad that you found someone," Amy said, while Mina was in the background munching on a pillow, mumbling it wasn't fair that she hadn't found a sexy youkai yet.  
  
"Have you found someone Amy?" Lita said. A streak of red came to Amy's cheeks as she thought about the blue haired guy that she bumped into earlier that day. Both Lita and Mina (unfortunately), noticed the coloring of Amy's cheeks. Mina nearly jumped on Amy.  
  
"You found one too! Noooo!!!! I can't take being outdone!" Mina was out of the room like a hurricane as she headed to Spirit World somehow, to ask Koenma for the location of all the cute youkai he could find. Amy and Lita sweat dripped for a second, then Lita turned to Amy with an inquiring look.  
  
"So you met a guy this afternoon?"  
  
"Well. . .I really didn't meet him. I sort of bumped into him when Mina was taking me around shopping. She was already gone to find a guy when I bumped into him. He helped me up and apologized then left," Amy said. "I didn't catch his name or anything. But he was very attractive."  
  
"What did he look like? Maybe you'll see him again," Lita smiled.  
  
"I don't think so," Amy blushed.  
  
"Ah come on Amy. It might be fate that you bumped into him. I mean it was like fate that I met Jin," Lita replied.  
  
"Jin? That's his name?"  
  
"Yeah, he is really cool," Lita said. "You and the others are going to meet him tomorrow. So, tell me about your mystery guy."  
  
"Well. He was tall and very attractive. He was polite too. And he had short blue hair, but a few pieces were another color. I think green. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen," Amy smiled.  
  
"He seems like a real catch. You never know if the person you bump into may be the love of your life. Don't underestimate the power of love. Keep faith in it," Lita winked as she got up from where she sat. "Well, it's getting late. Mina will come back once she realizes she doesn't know how to get to the Spirit World. You should get some rest too."  
  
"I will, once I check out the computer in my room," Amy said, also getting up from where she sat. The two women say their good nights and head off for their rooms. Amy thought about what Lita had said. What if it was fate they bumped into each other? She wished she could see him it that would make her absolutely happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Toya, are you listening to me?" Jin stood over the ice shinobi with impatient blue eyes. "And you're always telling me that I don't listen when someone's talking." Over the time that Toya and Jin first met Yusuke, the two shinobis started to come into the light of the modern world. No more than about half a year ago, the two had moved completely to the Ningen Kai. Enjoying their new lives there.  
  
Toya finally looked up at the wind shinobi, blinking as if he had just seen Jin within that moment for the first time ever. Then his eyes went back to normal. "I'm sorry Jin, were you saying something?"  
  
Jin placed his hands on his hips and stared down at the absent minded ice shinobi. "Ah! Why do I even bother sometimes? I was telling you that I want you to meet some friends of Urameshi's. They came from another dimension."  
  
"People from another dimension?" Toya rose a brow at that.  
  
"Yeah, one of their names is Lita. She is quite the sight to see," Jin said proudly, his ears tweaking up at the very thought of the woman with the dazzling smile and shimmering green eyes. Toya noticed the action.  
  
"Do you like her, Jin?"  
  
"I like her a lot. I would never thought a ningen woman could be so impressive, but she is just that. She's the most amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on," Jin said, his ears pricking up even more. Toya smiled softly as his mind went back to a certain thought.  
  
Since this afternoon, he couldn't help but think back to that creature he bumped into. Toya had thought she was one of the most attractive creatures he had ever set eyes on. Her wide lucid blue eyes had looked up at him, and seemed to drive a hot arrow through his heart. The slight touch of her skin sent a shiver up his spine. Of all the years he has lived, never had he experienced anything like that.  
  
Could it be possible that he was in love with that girl? *Impossible. I don't know a thing about her. I'm sure that she's forgotten all about me by now.*  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Jin said with a slight frown.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
Jin sighed, then started again. "I want you to meet Lita tomorrow. I was asking you would you come with me to meet her friends. She also told me that two of her friends were involved with Kurama and Hiei." Toya's eyes widened when he heard that.  
  
"You mean that. . ."  
  
"Exactly. A lot has changed since we first met Urameshi. I think it's about time that we make a change, don't you think?" Jin smirked. For a moment, he sat there, then nodded. Maybe it was time that they changed. He wondered if he could find that blue haired girl again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, guys, why is Mina munching on a pillow?" Serena walked up to the three girls that awaited her and Raye. Lita and Amy simultaneously told her not to ask. "So Raye and Kurama haven't got here yet?"  
  
"No, so where's Hiei?" Lita questioned.  
  
Serena pointed to where the male was by the swing set pushing Rini in a swing. The little girl was screaming for him to push her higher. "I'm surprised you couldn't hear her. She's the only kid that wants to go orbit into space. Hiei! Make sure that we don't lose Rini in the process of you swinging." She found two pairs of mischievous red eyes on her. Serena shook her head as Rini giggled for her "otou-chan" to push her much higher. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them."  
  
"Guess you'll just have to love them both." Yusuke came walking up with Emi. The little girl ran over to where Hiei and Rini were, screaming for Hiei to push her in a swing too. "So, Kurama and Raye not here yet. And why is Mina-"  
  
"Don't ask," Amy and Lita replied concurrently.  
  
"Okay." Yusuke looked at his watch and then to the sky. "That lazy bum's not here yet."  
  
"Who are we waiting for other than Kurama and Raye?" Serena inquired, watching as Hiei swung both girls in swings. The two girls squeaked and laughed, as Hiei pushed them higher.  
  
"Well, two of my youkai friends were suppose to be meeting us today," Yusuke said. At the mention of youkai, Mina stopped munching on the pillow and like Lita, almost glomped too. Yusuke's eyes widened as Mina looked at him with burning blue eyes. A strange grin plastered to her face.  
  
"What do they look like? Are they cute? Do they have girlfriends? Are they even guys? Do they have sexy brothers, cousins, or other friends that are cute if they aren't? How old are they? They aren't hideously ugly are they? Can I date them? Will they-" Lita promptly hit Mina over the head.  
  
"And you thought I was bad," Lita said, her brow twitching. Yusuke felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. She was definitely a strange one.  
  
"Hello everyone." Raye and Kurama were walking up in time to find Mina halfway unconscious. Raye rose a brow. "I don't think I should ask."  
  
"Hi, Raye, Kurama, what's up guys?" Serena said. She found Raye beginning to grin as she rose her hand to show everyone a ring on her hand. Not only her mouth, but also the mouths of Yusuke, Mina (who regained full consciousness), Lita, and Amy feel open. "You're getting married! When did this happen? How come we are just hearing about it?"  
  
"He proposed to me yesterday when we went to meet his parents. Aren't you happy for me?" Raye beamed as she blushed then looked up at Kurama who looked down at her with much love.  
  
"Congratulations Raye, Kurama. I can't wait to see the children," Yusuke laughed. "Now all we need to do is find out when Serena and Hiei are going to tie the knot. So, Serena has he proposed to you yet?" Yusuke turned an impish eye on the woman. Serena blushed then turned an eye to Hiei. She knew he could hear everything that Yusuke had said.  
  
"I-he hasn't proposed yet. I-I-think-I-" Serena stammered.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure that you and Hiei will be fine. Just wait around," winked Raye. Just as the group got over their shock of Raye's engagement announcement, there came a light wind from the sky. Everyone looked up to find two males coming down from the sky.  
  
"Ah, so it is true about you then Kurama. She's a nice one. I agree with Urameshi, can't wait to see the kids," grinned a red head. He turned his eyes on Lita then winked. "And hi are you doing this fine morning. As lovely as ever."  
  
"Thank you Jin," Lita blushed.  
  
"That's the guy you like!" Mina gasped. "He's cute! And those long Link like ears. Man, makes me want to play Zelda one more time." About this time, she noticed the bluenette that was with the red head. He wasn't too bad looking.  
  
"Jin, Toya, nice for you guys to join us. I want you guys to meet everyone. Raye, Lita. . .well of course Jin knows. You are such a sly dog Jin. You better take good care of her," Yusuke said.  
  
"I promise Urameshi. I could do nothing but treat her right. After all, I don't think I want to have to fight her, she would give me a run for my money," Jin joked. "So the others?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Mina is the blonde with the bow in her hair, Amy is the blue haired one, and Serena's the other blonde. She goes with Hiei. Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, this is Jin and the other's Toya," Yusuke said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Jin beamed.  
  
"It's you. . ." Amy pointed at Toya with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her wish had come true. She got to see him again. He too also noticed and recognized her. Everyone looked back and forth between the two with curious stares. "You're the one that I met yesterday."  
  
"I remember you," Toya said. "I didn't think I would see you again. So your name is Amy? That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you, Toya," Amy smiled. *So Lita was right. Maybe it is fate that we meet up again.*  
  
"He's the one you bumped into yesterday, Amy?" Lita said.  
  
"Yes," was all the bluenette said. He was even more beautiful now than when she saw him yesterday. Could this really be fate? Were they meant to cross paths once again? She hoped to god that it was. Meanwhile, in Toya's head much of what Amy's thinking is going on. He couldn't believe his luck to see that heavenly creature again. The way her eyes shimmered in the light. A halo seemed to form around her head.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today besides watch those two lovebirds stare into each other's eyes all day," Serena teased. She saw the color streak Amy's cheeks as she looked down.  
  
"How about we tease you instead, meatball head," Raye said. "Or we could leave those two alone and find something to do. Well, I'm sure Lita wants to be alone too, right?"  
  
"Hey," Lita said, a blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, and what about you Raye?" Serena shot playfully. "I'm sure you want to get busy with wedding plans. After all, I'm going to be the maid of honor."  
  
"Oh, you should be trying to get engaged," Raye laughed. "You aren't getting any younger, you know!"  
  
"Are you trying to call me old?"  
  
"I think that's exactly what she's saying," Lita grinned.  
  
"Oh, you're no exception to the rule! I can see your children cutting down trees with their ears," Raye teased.  
  
"Hey, I happen to like those ears," Lita said defensively.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with them," Raye said. "I'm messing." Raye stopped for a minute, noticing a ball of dust where Mina use to be. "Um, did anyone notice when Mina sort of disappeared from sight."  
  
"Two minutes ago when Amy started gazing into Toya's eyes. I think I heard her screaming about something regarding the Rei Kai and Koenma," Kurama reported. The four girls knew that Mina was on a mission, and it would be a while before they saw her. Sailor V would not give up until she snagged a guy.  
  
"So I guess we do our own things then. Come on Jin, let's go catch a movie." Lita grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Yusuke, let's make sure that Hiei doesn't orbit our children," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, Keiko would kill me if I lost Emi." The two went over to the swing set to watch Hiei and make sure Emi and Rini weren't the first children to be launched into space via swing.  
  
"I think we should start making arrangements, don't you think, Kurama?" Raye said. She gave him a meaningful look that the youko picked up on.  
  
"Yes, I think so." The two left, leaving just Amy and Toya. Amy looks up at the male behind her lashes. Silence filled the air for a second before Toya made the first move.  
  
"Amy, I don't mean to be so forward, but would you like to go somewhere with me?"  
  
"You would want to go somewhere with me?" she asked. Toya nodded his head, smiling down at his angel. " I would love to go. Where are we going?"  
  
"Anywhere you wish," Toya said. He held out his hand to her. Amy looked at his hand, then smiled. She took it, feeling a surge of electricity pass through their fingers. Maybe. . .maybe this was fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! Wasn't that just so happy!  
  
Rinka: Nice. But this story has gotten much longer than I thought it would.  
  
Nakoruru: True, but we can't help that more things pop up. The reviewers say things, then Blaze, then I think of stuff. So yeah, it gets longer. It was only suppose to have been only 18 chappies. But we had to extend it also cause of a few problems.  
  
Rinka: Speaking of Blaze, he hasn't said anything for a while.  
  
Blazer: I'm remaining quiet. I have nothing to say.  
  
Nakoruru (walking over to him): Ah, it's no fun without you. And it's not like you to not be your cynical, sarcastic self. (wrapping arms around him) What's happened?  
  
Blazer (blushing): Um. . .shouldn't we tell the readers to R & R and the next chapter will be out Friday. (blushes more as Nakoruru nudges her face into his neck) Um. . .we should be going now mina-san. See everyone Friday! 


	20. Life, Love, And New Paths To Take

Nakoruru: Okay, I am really sooo sorry about not updating this as soon as I wanted to. Me, my brother, and his friend went out to see Freddy vs. Jason last night. Man that was a good movie. Me and Blaze were in love.  
  
Blazer: With the movie that is.  
  
Nakoruru (looking at him): Did you think I meant something else?  
  
Blazer (blushes): What about. . .last chapter?  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, you thought I was serious? Oh, sorry about that. I was having some fun. I didn't mean to get you all twisted up in the game.  
  
Rinka (hits writer with harisen): Stop quoting from Bringing Down The House and get to the reviews.  
  
Nakoruru (glares): Fine. Bunnychu, I want to address you personally. I was going to finish reviewing your work, but my computer has sort of locked up on me. I can't send reviews or go to other chapters. I think it has to do with the finalizing installation thing that keeps flashing, so I'm going to get back to you on Monday, sooner if I find out what's up. Sorry I keep breaking my promises.  
  
Nicole, at the end of the chapter you can vote who you actually want to see Mina with. Cause even though using her, as humor is fun, I'm trying to have happiness spread.  
  
Kayla, I honestly don't know if bluenette is a word, but I've seen a lot of people use it in their fics. So I sort of picked it up. And I'm happy you found this so wonderful. I aim to please when I can. And if you want to see Mina with someone vote at the end from my candidates and I'll work my magic.  
  
The Masked Mistress, glad you love the romance and we are definitely going to find someone for Mina. Vote at the end from our choices.  
  
Eo*Angel, well, sorry for the wait. But the movie was definitely calling me. And now that I know Scary Movie 3 and House Of The Dead are coming out, I'm sort of glad that I wasn't home. Man, Freddy vs. Jason was hot, I should go see it again.  
  
Mai-Ly, sorry for stealing your fave person, yes I know which you're talking about. I looked up your information. And what are you paranoid about? Let us know.  
  
SerinityRules, I don't think I can let Hiei orbit Emi, she is such a cutie. Orbit Rini all. . .no. . .I need her for my other project actually. ^_^;; Can't orbit.  
  
Artemis Crescent thanks for the kind words. But starting school isn't so bad. Since my computer is demented, I can stay around school after classes and go in the library and use their computer cause I don't have to work. Yeah. So I'm happy.  
  
Nakoruru: Now let's get on to the next chapter of TOY. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light from the closed curtains made its way through into the room, waking up the sleeping with long blond hair. The young woman turned over in bed, reaching over to find the other half of the bed empty. The young woman cracked open a sleepy blue eye. "Hiei," Serena mumbled sleepily. There was no answer as she slowly woke up fully. The other half of the bed was empty, the only sign that something had once been there was the rumpled sheets. "Where is he?"  
  
She was by now use to waking up with him warm body not too far from hers. Usually when he woke up first, he woke her up with passionate kisses and touches that led to sweet morning. . .(um, we don't need to go into that, we know what they do, right?)  
  
Serena sat up, pulling the covers around her body as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Moving from the bed, she went through the small apartment she had been sharing with Hiei for a week now. She pushed open a door that had an extra bed in it. The room was designed for Rini's stay, but the room was now empty. A few clothes scattered the floor, but other than that, no Rini and no Hiei. With a slight frown, she headed for the kitchen. As the other places she checked, it was empty. But on the counter was a note.  
  
Serena picked up the note, scanning the words. It was Hiei's handwriting. "Serena, stepped out for a few hours. Have Rini with me. Will be back before dinner. Hiei." Serena frowned even more. What was the koorime up to that he hadn't woken her up to go with him and Rini? Surely he couldn't be going somewhere with Yukina and not want her along. "Sometimes, I don't understand that koorime at all."  
  
With a slight huff, Serena went to the bathroom and discarded the cover. Once she was showered, dressed, and made up the bed, Serena got a light breakfast and headed for the door. Well, there wasn't much she could do about Hiei and Rini's absences. So maybe she should get missing a few hours herself. Grabbing a piece of paper from a nearby pad, she scribbled a note of her own, telling Hiei that she was going to find out what Raye and the others were up to. Once done, Serena headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Hiei?" Kurama looked at the male with a concerning eye. The koorime nodded, bracing himself for what was to come. Rini stood to the side, her eyes covered.  
  
"Otou-chan be fine?" Rini asked, peeking through her hands to look at Hiei with tearful red eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me Rini. You should be strong, and not cry," Hiei said. The little girl looked up at her "otou-chan", removing her hands from her eyes. Rini sniffed once then wiped her tears away.  
  
"I won't cry anymore otou-chan. I'll be strong too!" Rini chirped.  
  
Hiei smiled at the girl before turning his eyes back to Kurama. The male was in his youko form. "Okay Kurama, we're going to try this again."  
  
"Don't you think there's a simpler way this could be done? I mean such trouble-" Kurama started.  
  
"It's not trouble. I want it this way. I wouldn't want it any other way. No let's continue kitsune," Hiei interrupted Kurama's sentence. The youko looked at the koorime, then blinked once before a smile settled on his lips.  
  
"You are a difficult one, but I can understand why you would do this. I shall help you. Let's continue." Kurama rose his rose whip once again, powering up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean he just up and left with Hiei?" Serena blinked her eyes. She had gone to the Minamino residence where Raye currently was. Her and Shiori, Kurama's mother were busy with wedding preparations. Raye had told Serena that Amy had left with Toya not too long ago and Lita and Jin were no where to be found. Mina was MIA also on her continuous search for a cute youkai guy that would pledge his love to her eternally.  
  
"Yeah, I asked him what was going on, but he told me that he had to help Hiei with something. He wouldn't tell me what, but it seemed like something important," Raye said. Raye huffed for a second then blew a loose strand of hair out her face as she flipped through the wedding dress catalog. "Serena let me get your opinion on this one."  
  
Raye held up the catalog that was in her hand and pointed to a long sleeved gown with a U-neck collar. The gown was accented with lace and pearl. "That one looks wicked. You would look so cool in it, Raye. You should get it."  
  
"Really," Raye blushed.  
  
"Absolutely. I mean you would be the most beautiful bride I ever saw. It would take his breath away," Serena grinned. The blush on Raye's cheeks darkened as she looked down at the dress. "You shouldn't worry about the small details. It's your wedding, nothing could go wrong. (A/N: Except her fiancé getting killed or leaving her at the altar, or falling in love with another woman or a man, or he confesses he's a woman. But let's keep it happy and simple, it pleases the masses better. ^_^)  
  
"Do you think that he'll really like it?" Raye said, chewing on the end of a loose lock of hair. "What if he doesn't like the dress? What should I do?"  
  
"Raye, Kurama didn't fall in love with you because of how you would look in a wedding dress. He fell in love with you because of you. No matter what you're wearing, he's still going to love you. Just make sure you don't come to the wedding in your birthday suit," Serena teased.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry," Raye agreed. Just then, Mrs. Minamino walked into the room with a tray of tea. She smiled at Serena then looked over at her soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
"Have you picked out the dress finally?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Yeah. Serena said that the dress we picked out would be fine," Raye answered.  
  
"See, I told you that one was a good choice," chimed Shiori as she sat down Serena's teacup in front of her. Serena thanked the woman for the cup of tea. "By the way, Serena, where's that adorable daughter of yours today? You didn't bring her along?"  
  
"Oh no. She's with Kurama and Hiei," Serena said.  
  
"Where did Shuuichi go anyway?" Shiori questioned.  
  
"That's a good question. The minute we find out we'll tell you," Raye said. Shiori nodded before looking at Serena once again. Serena had a feeling the woman wanted to say something, but kept it to herself. Serena wondered what could be on the woman's mind.  
  
"Um, Shiori-san, is there something you want to say?" Serena dared to pose the question.  
  
Shiori sat down beside Raye, continuing to look at Serena for a long second, then began. "It's nothing much, but. . .I was wondering. I know it's none of my business, but are you pregnant?" Both Raye and Serena stared at Kurama's mother with gaped mouths. What made her think that?  
  
"I-I don't think I am. What made you ask me that?" Serena said.  
  
"I had this dream about you and Raye and your friends. It's silly, but you were protecting a little boy with black hair and blonde streaks. In the dream I saw you hug him and tell him something about his father. Then he said he would protect you because you were all he had left. I know it's just a dream, but. . .oh forget about it. It was just a dream after all," Shiori smiled.  
  
Serena and Raye looked at the woman then blinked. Could her dream have been a premonition to something to come? Or was it just that, a dream? Serena wondered though, could she be pregnant with Hiei's child already. They had only truly been together for a week now. Raye looked over at Serena with a concentrating stare. Serena knew Raye was trying to read her life signs, being that she was the more spiritually adapted of all the sailor senshi. Serena's heart pounded in her chest as she stared at Raye. After a long minute, she saw a smile rise to Raye's lips.  
  
"You'll be fine," Raye said. "It's nothing bad after all!"  
  
"You mean. . ." Serena said.  
  
"You'll be fine. We'll discuss this later. Let's concentrate on the more important issue," Raye said. "Has he asked you to yet?"  
  
"Asked? Asked what?" Serena said, not getting over the fact that Raye had underlined the fact that Serena was pregnant. It really wasn't a bad thing. After all, it was by the man she was in love with. But how was he going to take the news? Would he be angry with her for becoming pregnant? He wouldn't get mad, he couldn't. This was their child, and if anything, he would be more than happy. After all, the way he acted with Rini ensured that he would love this child as much as her and Rini.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes, sometimes she forgot that Serena could be a bubble brain about things. "I mean has he asked you to marry him yet. I mean, you want to be with him forever don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. And I've been thinking about talking it over with him. Our future together and all. But I don't know how he would feel about it. You know. So I've just tried to be happy with him for now. I guess when the time comes, he'll ask me and then we'll be together," Serena sighed. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable or obligated to marry me if he's not ready."  
  
"Serena," Shiori said, drawing Serena's attention. The woman had a kind smile on her face. "I don't think you have to worry about it. He seems like a wonderful person. And he probably has been thinking about it. More than you maybe. I don't think he would want to make you worry about it. Before you know it, he's going to be asking you, I'm sure."  
  
"Thanks, Shiori!" Serena said. "I feel better hearing that. And I'm sure it won't be long either." Suddenly, the bell to the door rung, Shiori got up to answer the door. A minute later, Lita came in with Amy. Neither Jin nor Toya were in tow. "Lita, Amy, what are you guys doing here. I thought you would be with Jin and Toya."  
  
"They had to go back to the Makai to do a couple of things. So what are you guys doing?" Lita said, sitting next to Raye while Amy took a seat beside Serena. Raye broke out in a grin that Serena knew was her "I-got- something-to-tell" smile.  
  
"You won't believe who's pregnant!" Raye chimed.  
  
"You!" Lita said with wide eyes.  
  
"Not me. But sooner or later I'm probably going to get knocked up. But it is someone sitting in this room," Raye said. All eyes turned to Serena who blushed and looked down at her hands. "Her aura is a lot higher than usual. It's almost the same as when she was pregnant with Rini, but a few notches more. I wouldn't have noticed if Shiori hadn't mentioned the dream she had about a black haired kid with blond streaks."  
  
"A premonition?" Amy said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Hopefully it was just a dream," Raye said.  
  
"Well, congratulations anyway Serena. I'm sure that you will have beautiful children," Lita said. "Hopefully me and Jin will too. And they get his ears."  
  
"So they can hear people talking two cities away?" teased Raye.  
  
"Funny, but if you realize, your children will have bushy tails and fox ears," Lita said.  
  
"I think we're the only ones that are going to have normal children Amy," Serena smiled.  
  
"What? What do you mean?!" Amy blushed.  
  
"Ah, don't be so coy with us. We know that you and Toya really like each other. Don't you want to be with him forever too?" Serena said.  
  
"Well. . .I do like him and everything, but I think it's too soon to be talking about marriage and children. We've just started to get to know each other. What if we aren't together in the next year or so? I don't want to be making plans and-" Amy stated.  
  
"Oh, don't be a wet blanket Amy. It's fun to not have to worry about being together. You should be freer. Love can never work until you start believing in it. If you never give up on it and try to second guess it, your life will always be happy," Raye said. "Just let go of the what ifs and have fun. Love is better that way."  
  
"Raye's right. If all we thought about are the what ifs, there would be no room to enjoy the relationships we have. And then when they are over, you don't have any good memories. So just let loose and have fun," Lita winked. "Let's pick out wedding dresses. Let's enjoy things for once."  
  
"I second that notion," Serena said.  
  
"I third it!" exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Well of course you notion it, you are the one that's about to have a wedding soon after all," Serena pointed out. "You don't have to remind us."  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure you're right behind me," Raye said. "Then Lita and Amy. And maybe Mina who is still missing in action. Think she'll find someone?"  
  
"This is Mina we're talking about. If she doesn't drag him off kicking and screaming then I would be surprised. Sailor V always gets her guy," Raye stated.  
  
"So we'll look for her one too," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, Rini, are you around?" Serena walked into the apartment looking around. She heard the pattering of little feet running towards her a moment later. Rini runs out of wherever she was and wraps herself around Serena's legs. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're back! Where you go? I miss you."  
  
"I was with Raye, Amy, and Lita. Where were you?" Serena said, kneeling down to stroke the little girl's hair.  
  
"I was with otou-chan and Uncle Kurama! Oh, and I play with Emi too! Uncle Yusuke pushed us in the swings. We had lots of fun," Rini chimed.  
  
"So you were with Kurama and Yusuke too? What were you all doing together?" Serena inquired.  
  
Rini put a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. "Me can't tell. Otou-chan told me to keep it secret. He said he wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Really? Where is he now?" Serena stood up as Rini took her hand and led her to where Hiei was sitting in the bedroom windowsill looking out over the falling night. After a minute's more observation, Hiei turned his crimson eyes to her. Serena felt her heart pound, seeing the lights fall on him, casting soft shadows over his form. She would tell him now. "Hiei, I have something to tell you."  
  
"And I want to tell you something too." Hiei got up from the windowsill and walked over to Serena. Looking her deep in the eye, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. Opening it up, Serena's eyes fall on the ring. Her breath catches in her throat once she realizes that the stone set in the frame was a Hiraseki stone. It wasn't the one Hiei had given her, she still had that one.  
  
This was a different one. It reminded her of the one that had helped to become her new crystal. Serena realized that this one. . . "It's a Hiraseki stone from your tears."  
  
"Yes. I had the fox and Yusuke help me get it," Hiei said. "This will tie up the loose ends. I love you Serena."  
  
Serena felt tears slid down her face as she wrapped her arms around the koorime, hugging him with all her love. "I love you too, Hiei. I'll marry you if that's what you're asking me. I would never turn you down. I love you too much for that. And I want to tell you something else. I-we're going to have-I'm pregnant Hiei."  
  
Hiei pulled back to stare at her with wide crimson eyes. Serena wondered if he was happy or just shocked. Finally, his expression softened as he cupped her face in his hands. "My love for you has seemed to have risen more than I can imagine. I'll continue to not only protect you, but Rini, and now our child."  
  
"Hiei. . ." Serena felt more tears roll down her cheeks as he kissed her. *I want that so much. Please continue to protect us. For all eternity.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! This chapter is done. And some breaking news for everyone. The next chapter is the last chapter in this story. I'm sorry if many people feel that this story shouldn't end, but it must. It has been a rough two months, but I've made it to my goal.  
  
Blazer: Shouldn't you be making comments like that in the next chapter.  
  
Nakoruru: I just want to tell everyone ahead of time. So, now on to what I was talking about earlier. It's voting time. Mina will be with someone from the Hakusho world in the end. I had to ask my friend Bishonen No Miko for some help, and she gave me four choices. It's voting time.  
  
Choice 1- Mina and Chu (the guy from Team Rokuyukai that Yusuke fought first go rounds of the tournament)  
  
Choice 2- Mina and Rinku (the little kid from Team Rokuyukai Kuwabara fought against and lost to. He had the yo-yos)  
  
Choice 3- Mina and Shishiwakamaru (I forgot his team name, but he was the blue haired cutie that fought Kuwabara, beat him and then lost to Genkai in the semi finals)  
  
Choice 4- Mina and Suzuka (the crazy narcissus who told everyone to put beautiful before his name when addressing him, he lost to Genkai in the final round of the semi finals)  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, people there are your choices. The next chapter comes out Tuesday and you will know then who was voted for. Until Tuesday, see everyone later. 


	21. Epilogue: From Here To Eternity

Nakoruru: And I saw it as always, welcome everyone. This is the last chapter of Thoughts of Yesterday. It's been a real emotional and spontaneous two months working on this one, and it finally comes to an end.  
  
Blazer: We don't want it to end either people, but it would have had to close at some time.  
  
Nakoruru (teary eyed): Man, this is my brainchild. I didn't expect to do a sequel when I finished One Strange Day, but here it is! And it's all because of you wonderful reviewers! Thanks so much! Without you, this story wouldn't be!  
  
Rinka: And we finally have the votes in. By a vote of six, you guys picked Shishiwakamaru as the person Mina will go on to marry!  
  
Nakoruru: My friend informed me that our choice did survive the tournament. So I guess he can participate in this fic.  
  
Shishiwakamaru (walking in): I demand to know why I was picked? Couldn't Suzuka have sufficed?  
  
Suzuka (coming in): You forgot to put beautiful at the beginning of my name. I will only be addressed as the beautiful Suzuka.  
  
Nakoruru and Rinka (n_n;;): Um, yeah.  
  
Blazer: Let's get on to the fic. We would like to thank Kayla, Nicole, Mai- Ly, The Youkai Nightmare, Artemis Crescent, The Masked Mistress, Bunnychu, Hikari Yume, Eo, Elven Cherry Blossom, SerinityRules, and Lalilla for all their help with the voting.  
  
Nakoruru (o): This chapter is for you guys!  
  
~~~~~}~}~~~~~}@ @{~~~~~~{~{~~~~~~  
  
Time seemed to pass by quite quickly for everyone. Raye was married off before anyone could really blink. Following her marriage was Kuwabara and Yukina's followed by Serena and Hiei's. Not too long from that, everyone was surprised when Mina brought a youkai by the name of Shishiwakamaru to meet everyone. Yusuke and the others told the senshi that he had been a contestant in a tournament they fought in. Yusuke and the others thought Genkai, Yusuke's mentor and teacher had killed him, but he told everyone she had just incapacitated him for a while.  
  
Mina gapped about how she had spotted him in the park sitting by himself and how she used her love chain to keep him from running away. After some much needed explanation on her part, Shishi (we have to shorten his name cause it is way too long for my taste) agreed to go out with her, if only to keep her from using her love chain once again. Everyone didn't know what exactly to make out of it, but they wished her the best of luck. Maybe the relationship would work out in the end.  
  
Not to long after Mina's new relationship with Shishi, Lita and Jin announced that they were going to give a go at marriage. And no more than three months from that, Toya proposed to Amy and the two were married four months later. Lita and Jin were married two weeks before Amy and Toya. Life really was going great for all of them.  
  
Serena smiled, thinking of all the wonderful things that had come for her and the others. The woman sat by a window, thinking of the things she had gone through and how it came to this point in her life. Fifteen years had passed by so quickly. She and the other senshi were no longer needed to look over Crystal Tokyo. It was finally peaceful. . .well, except for the one or two youkai that came through the portal that Amy had established with not only Toya's help, but Koenma's also. But the few troublesome youkai were always dealt with before true chaos was established.  
  
Their world was now connected, which meant that Serena could go visit Lita and Mina whenever she wanted. The two had decided to live in the Hakusho dimension rather than stay in their own. Serena didn't miss them so much, they all got together quite frequently. Amy and Toya were living in Crystal Tokyo with her, while Raye couldn't make up her mind. Kurama had finally told his mother everything, and despite the fact that he had deceived her for so long, she still loved him much the same. Shiori also learned about all the things that had caused Kurama to meet Raye.  
  
*I can't believe that so much time has passed since first meeting Luna and becoming Sailor Moon. Mother, did you know that I would be going through so much? Did you know that I would meet Hiei and we would fall in love?* Serena looked up at the sky, seeing the moon faintly glowing in the sky. A smile rose to Serena's face.  
  
"Shiro! Shiro, where are you? It's time for you to have your studies!" Serena covered her smile as she shifted an eye to Sailor Pluto who had an angry flush on her face. The senshi of time turned to Serena. "Neo Queen Serenity, it seems that Shiro is hiding from his studies yet again. I swear it must be Ryo's influence."  
  
"Don't be so angry at him. He's only a kid. He'll come to his studies when he's ready," Serena said, knowing the boy was probably in the Hakusho dimension playing hooky. "I'll go look for him and tell him to stop skipping his studies."  
  
Serena used the power of her Millennia Crystal to change from out of her Neo Queen attire to more civil clothing. Walking down the hall, she went to the room one of the portals to the other dimension was. Walking through, she came out on the other side. Botan was sitting by the portal reading a book. She looked up to greet Serena with a giant Botan grin.  
  
"You must be looking for Shiro," Botan said. "He came through not too long ago with Rini and Ryo. They said they were going to meet up with the others. He's quite a handful isn't he?"  
  
"He's too much like his brother and father," Serena said with an amused smile. "By the way, have you seen my husband today?"  
  
"I think he went to make sure that Kuwabara hasn't done anything to Yukina. You know how Hiei is. Old habits are hard to break," Botan replied. Serena shook her head as she began to walk off.  
  
"Well, let me go find Shiro before Setsuna has a break down," Serena laughed. "I'll catch you later Botan."  
  
~~~~~}~}~~~~~~}@ @{~~~~~~{~{~~~~~  
  
A young man with black hair and brown eyes laid on a branch above a young man with black hair streaked with blond. The young man's eyes were closed for a minute before he opened them. He became aware of someone standing underneath the tree. Looking down, he saw a girl with dark brown hair and eyes looking up at him with a look of murder on her face. "Hey Kazuya, looks like your sister wants something."  
  
"Weren't we suppose to be meeting Rini, Mieko, and Shiro! What do you two think you're doing lounging around?" shouted the girl.  
  
The male with blond streaked hair disappeared from the branch and appeared next to the slightly taller girl. His crimson eyes looked up at the male who was hopping down from the tree. He then turned his eyes back to the girl. "We lost track of time. S'rry." The girl smacked the boy in the back of the head as she began to walk away. "What was that for, Emi?"  
  
"Being a baka! If you weren't Uncle Hiei's son, I think I would have beaten you into a pulp, Ryo Tsukino! No come on. I'm sure everyone is there by now," the girl who has been identified as Emi Urameshi led the two boys, one being Hiei's oldest son Ryo and Emi's own younger brother, Kazuya Urameshi to where their friends waited.  
  
Emi and Rini had become the best of friends over the years, keeping their siblings in line when they needed it, which was often. Ryo was now of age fifteen, only one year older than Ryo. The two most always hung out on a daily basis. Mieko was Kurama and Raye's oldest daughter, and the same age as Ryo. Emi had a feeling that the half-youko girl had a serious crush on the half-koorime young man, but was too shy to tell him. This little get together was supposed to bring them closer.  
  
Emi became aware of Ryo's presence beside her as he walked in step with her. "Do you always have to hit me? Man, if you keep that up, I don't think you'll ever get a guy. You're one serious macho chick." The young man moved out the way of fist that would have took off the head of any normal man if they hadn't had his speed. Ryo gave her a sly look as he shook his head. "You got your father's temper."  
  
"And you wish you were like Uncle Hiei," Emi stated. She found the young man standing in front of her, his eyes narrowed with a challenge. "Shall we do it one more time?" She rose her fist up in front of her as she spread her feet apart.  
  
"Can't you two stop fighting once in your lives? Man, since we were kids you two have been at each other's throats. You would think that you two were in love," Kazuya said.  
  
"You're very perspective Kazuya." The three teens turn around to see Serena. Walking with her was Raye, and Lita. The three women had smiles on their faces as they watched the two.  
  
"I think it's cute," Lita said. "You can tell that they are the best of friends."  
  
"I give them another year before they're together," calculated Raye. "He's a little heartthrob already. He's just like his father, eh Serena?"  
  
"Oh, cut it out Raye. I'm sure that they'll get together when they stop trying to make wind holes out of each other's faces," Serena said, waving off Raye's comment. The remark brought a flush to not only Emi's face, but also Ryo's.  
  
"I-I wouldn't date an amazon macho chick like her! Mother, you have got to be kidding," Ryo shouted. The remark brought a foot to Ryo's butt, sending him flying. When he finally came down, he found a pair of black shoes in front of him. Looking up, he found his father staring down at him with a rose brow.  
  
"Keep this up and you won't reach your sixteenth birthday."  
  
"Uncle Hiei!" With no regard for the body on the ground, she stepped on him to give Hiei a giant hug. "I was wondering where you were hiding yourself today. Went to go terrorize Kuwabara?"  
  
"You can get off of me, you heavy mammoth. What have you been eating?" groaned Ryo. The male yelped when he felt a shoe dig itself into his back. "Get off of me!"  
  
"You shouldn't kill him just yet," said Rini as she Mieko and Shiro walked up. "We were suppose to be heading out to the beach before fall came in."  
  
"You don't really need your brother," Emi said as she dug her foot deeper into his back.  
  
"I'm sorry okay, you freakin' macho mammoth," cried Ryo as he got an elbow to the back. "Okay, okay! Sorry!"  
  
"Much better," Emi said as she got up from the ground after elbow dropping the young man. "Next time I won't be so nice."  
  
"And you guys wonder why I would never like her," Ryo said as he got up from the ground, dusting himself off.  
  
"You could really do something if you wanted to. You're a lot tougher against youkai. Must be that you really like her," said a little boy with Serena's blue eyes and Hiei's black hair. This boy was Shiro, Serena's third child. He looked up to his older brother and tried to do everything that Ryo did, even skip his lessons from Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.  
  
"That's not true! Shiro, don't tell me that they got you brainwashed too!" exclaimed Ryo. "I'm going to have to teach you some taste."  
  
"Speaking of teach, Shiro, you had lessons with Setsuna today," Serena said, giving her son a stern look. "You should go back to the palace before she doubles your next lessons."  
  
"But mom! She's always hard on me! Can't I ditch just this once?" Shiro begged, giving his mother the teary eyed treatment. Serena sighed, not being able to resist how cute he looked when he did that. She nodded, bringing a cheer from the boy. She threw Hiei a slight look. "You spoiled him too much."  
  
A slight smile curled the corner of the koorime's lips as he looked away. Yes, he had spoiled not only Shiro, but also Rini and Ryo.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" stated Lita. "Since we are all here, let's have a get together. We haven't had one of those in a while. I'm sure that Amy and Mina aren't doing anything important and would enjoy a good senshi get together. What do you say, Serena, Raye?"  
  
"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Raye said. "I mean it has been almost two months since we really saw either Amy or Mina. Knowing Mina, she's probably ran her poor husband up a wall. I sort of feel sorry for Shishi, she's crazy."  
  
"Mina would run anyone up a wall you let her," Serena joked. "But let's get everyone together. Would be nice for once to sit down and enjoy the day without something interrupting us."  
  
And so, within the hour, Mina and Amy, along with Yusuke and the others were rounded up and they all went to the park that was the starting point of their adventures, and enjoyed the day. Amy and Toya had two children. A boy of eleven named Yuhi and a girl of seven who's name was Aya. Both children had blue hair and eyes. Mina and Shishi had one child by the name of Tora. (A/N: Much to everyone's relief, cause Shishi can't so stable and neither is Mina, so more than one child really isn't a good thing. Anyone who knows about Shishi's little psycho moments knows what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Serena, I see that you finally got out that castle," Mina teased; she was seated by Lita who kept staring at where Jin was teaching their sons to fly on their youki. Both the eleven-year-old Shinya and eight-year-old Takuya watched with interest at their father's mid air acrobats. "Hey, Lita, keep that up and Jin's going to crash and burn with the intense stare you're giving him."  
  
"Hey," Lita said with a blush as she turned to stare at the woman with long blond hair. "At least I didn't have to love chain Jin." A flush came to Mina's face at the realization of what she did fourteen years ago.  
  
"Okay, so I was a little rambunctious then, isn't everyone?" Mina laughed.  
  
"Only you. Remembered you vowed that if you didn't find a youkai to pledge eternal love to you that you would make one?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, I do remember something like that," Mina grinned. "But it all came together in the end." Mina looked over at the male who was teaching their eleven-year-old son Tora how to use the dimensional cloak. (A/N: The same one he sent Kuwabara through yes.)  
  
"Now that I think about it, how did you get him to agree to marry you?" Raye wondered. "I don't think we never questioned that. You really have to explain what you did to make him sane enough to marry you."  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I'm not sane enough to get a guy?"  
  
"Actually, when you have to love chain some unsuspecting person in the park, yes, you aren't sane," Lita said. Lita dodged the attack that Mina threw at her as she somehow magically morphed into Super Sailor Venus. "Hey! That almost hit me!" Lita pulled out her morphing pen and shouted the words that transformed her into Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Raye. The three remaining senshi watched the battle between Lita and Mina. "Well, some things never change. Wish they would grow up some. I mean fifteen years have passed."  
  
"They're not the only ones. What about Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka?" Serena said, sipping on her tea. She watched the two girls call upon their senshi planet attacks. "I don't think that even after all this time, they still accept my choice of a husband."  
  
"Oh, those three will be like that. You know them. And you know that Darien hasn't given up yet. One day I saw him approach Rini and tell her he was her real father," Raye said. "I was visiting my grandfather and Chad. Chad still working at the temple, he's never going to get back to being a rock star. Well, at least he's keeping grandfather company."  
  
"I didn't know about this! I wonder why Rini didn't tell me," Serena said.  
  
"Rini didn't want to worry you. She had everything under control. Shiro was with her too. She told him that she already knew, but that couldn't change her heart about who she called father. She told him that in her heart, Hiei would always be her real father because he had always been there to protect her. Then she just walked away from him. That kid is a lot maturer than you give her credit for. She has grown up."  
  
Serena turned her eyes to where Rini was by Hiei. She was smiling at something he had said, then gave her "otou-chan" a giant hug. Even to this day, she still called him that. The bond that those two had made was a solid one. She should realize that no matter if Darien was that girl's real father, she would be bound to the man that raised and protected her. "She has grown up so much. I think Hiei realizes that too."  
  
"But that girl will always be the little girl he first set eyes on, don't you think? No matter how old she gets."  
  
"I think that's how all parents are," Amy said, turning her eyes on Toya and their children. "By the way, wasn't Hotaru suppose to be here?" Just as the woman was finishing her sentence, the young woman with short dark blackish purple hair came running up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone! I had a pile of work that was still on my desk when Lita called me on the communicator," Hotaru panted.  
  
"Your work as a teacher must be hard, especially with my pink haired terror in your class," Serena said. Hotaru was now a high school teacher for a high school back in Crystal Tokyo. One of her students was of course Rini Tsukino. Hotaru didn't complain about Rini as often as Serena made it sound. In fact, the two were good friends.  
  
"It's not as bad as you make it sound, Serena," Hotaru said.  
  
"So where is your husband? He couldn't make it?" Raye said. Hotaru was married to a teacher who taught at the same high school that Hotaru taught at. They had just recently gotten married no more than a year ago.  
  
"Afraid not. He had a conference meeting to attend to. He wished everyone the best though. So what's-" It was about this time that Hotaru noticed that Mina and Lita were having a sailor battle. "Should I-ask?"  
  
"No, no. Just sit down and enjoy your sanity. They'll be done sooner or later," Raye waved off. Serena smiled as Hotaru sat down with them. Indeed so much has happened from when they all first met. That one strange day turned the tides for something much bigger. Something that had led to the greatest happiest all of them could ever know. Maybe her mother did know what was to come for her when she sent the Moon Kingdom to Earth. Just maybe she saw that the love of her life came from another completely different dimension.  
  
*This life I would never want any other way. If I could go back I wouldn't change one thing about it. Ever.* Serena thought. After all, why tamper with fate and destiny? It was fine the way it was.  
  
~~~~~~}~}~~~~~}@ @{~~~~~{~{~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Um, I don't know how that is for an epilogue for everyone, but the main goal was to tell what everyone has been up to and everyday interaction.  
  
Rinka: The end?  
  
Blazer: Now you can say the end.  
  
Nakoruru: Well mina-san, I hope you've enjoyed Thoughts Of Yesterday. Currently we can't make a sequel because we serious have to get back to work on our Beyblade story Ai Yori Dango and our Ronin Warrior sequel to the original series. And then I just started school so that will take up some time too. I've been so happy to work on this one and have you review. Maybe later in the month we can have a short sequel. Tell us what you want to see in it and next week I can put a note up saying if we can do it or not.  
  
Blazer: So until then, read, review, tell us what you think. From Nakoruru, Rinka, and I, we thank you for reading Thoughts Of Yesterday. 


	22. A Few Clearing Ups and Announcements

Nakoruru: Hello guys. I realize that Rinka and I left a few things amiss and we want to clear it up. For one, the vision Hiei had in the beginning of the story.  
  
Rinka: Someone earlier on asked if it was sort of like an astral projection sort of thing. Yes, it was.  
  
Nakoruru: Serena's Neo Queen Serenity form reached out to him in hopes that he could come and help her. The love they had reached across the time and space of their dimensions and let Serena manifest herself to him. But in the process, the pull sort of also connected them and that's why Hiei felt all faint and collapsed and stuff.  
  
Blazer: Hello everyone.  
  
Nakoruru: Blaze! You come to help with the clearing up.  
  
Blazer: Of course. I'm here to introduce the second issue someone brought up. Shiori's vision will actually be looked upon. We plan on making a short multi-chapter work out of it.  
  
Nakoruru: We plan to begin August 28 and hopefully we'll be through before September 15. Look for it the 28th. We haven't yet decided on a title so the title will be announced when you find the fic next week.  
  
Ryo (coming in): Cool, I'm in it.  
  
Nakoruru (O.O): Ryo!!!! (goes over and begins cuddling him) My favorite half-human half koorime! Yep, you are in it!  
  
Ryo (sweats a bit): Um, Nakoruru, shouldn't we be leaving?  
  
Nakoruru: If you have a parfait with me.  
  
Ryo: Sure. Okay people, we'll see you next week, at the premiere of the new story. Remember, it's August 28, don't forget. 


End file.
